Red Light Kunoichi
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: Kunoichi: Seductive assassins that use their own bodies to reach their targets. In this day and age many kunoichi have forgotten their roots, but Naru Uzumaki, an orphan who grew up in the Red Light District of Konoha will show them all, just what a true Kunoichi looks like. Fem-Naru.
1. Chapter 1: A True Kunoichi

Disclaimer: I have never owned Naruto or any of it's subsidiaries.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Bijuu Talking**"

'_**Bijuu Thinking**_'

"Jutsu/Reading Material (Book, scroll, etc.)"

**AN: Alright listen up, this is a LEMON with plot story! Meaning no one under 18 should be reading this! Don't like that, don't read this. Not all chapters will have lemons, but chances are, many of them will!**

**Alright, next up as I **_**really **_**don't want to cross over into pedophillia I am going to be changing around the ages of the Academy students and genins, I'm having it where the students are ten when they are enrolled and sixteen when they graduate, don't like that, please call the 'I don't give a shit' line at 1800-555-5555 and file your complaints with them.**

**Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!... Story!... Literature of a fictional nature!... Written words that may or may not have a hidden meaning meant to influence the minds of others into doing my bidding!...**

…

**Please ignore that last one as it is completely untrue and I would never betray the trust of my loyal readers... or would I?**

Chapter One: A True Kunoichi

Kunoichi: The female counterpart to the ninja. Although trained in the basics of ninjutsu, the training of the kunoichi focused on the less tangible aspects of warfare - psychology, intuition, and manipulation. The most reliable forms of attack for the kunoichi were surprise attacks to fleshy spots or pressure points, often utilising hidden blades or ornate hairpins, or even musical instruments or sex toys that were hidden as or could be transformed into weapons.

It seemed that to many of the shinobi who had actually _reached _the age of retirement that many of the current Kunoichi had forgotten the roots of their profession, while they had the upmost respect for ones like Tsunade Senju who was paving new ground for Iryo-nin or rising stars like Kurenai Yuuhi, a chunin genjutsu specialist, it seemed to them that the younger Kunoichi were only interested in using those roots to catch their 'Prince Charming' all the while remaining ignorant of the _real _truth of being a Kunoichi.

However, deep in the Red Light District of the Shinobi Village Konohagakure, a young orphan girl, abandoned by the orphanage and left to fend for herself in the harshest district within the shinobi village. What this girl didn't know, however, is that a large destiny awaited her. A destiny that would show the world once again what a _true _Kunoichi was capable of: Destroying entire countries with a single strike, drawing out information with a flutter to the eyelashes, and striking with deadly poison while the target is sleeping off his orgasm.

_Konohagakure, Six Years after the Kyuubi Attack_

"So hungry..." A young girl groaned as she held her thin stomach that was barely covered by a ratty looking shirt that fell to her knees and was full of stains and holes. The girls hair color seemed to be indistinguishable from the amount of mud that clung to it forcing it down onto her scalp while her cobalt blue eyes were dulled by sadness and depression. Her haggard and tired face was covered in dirt and red streaks that may have been blood covering up any of her distinguishing features.

She staggered through the alley hoping to find the trash bin for a restaurant to rummage for, hopefully, not too rotten food to eat.

She didn't get far, however, as her foot slipped on an unseen rock that sent her tumbling to the ground, causing her to weakly cry out in pain.

Clawing at the ground the girl refused to give up as she started to drag herself forward, drawing her feet up underneath herself and grabbed onto the edge of a trash bin to pull herself up to her feet only for the bin to capsize, causing a tremendous clatter as it spilled on top of her.

Tears began to build up in the young girl's eyes as a feeling of helplessness washed over her. close. '_I'm going to die... aren't I?_' She thought as her eyelids began to feel heavy as they began to droop

Just as the darkness started to consume her vision, she was able to see the outline of a person over her leaning down before before she felt the trach bin being removed and a comforting warmth surrounded her and sent her off into unconsciousness.

_A few minutes earlier_

It was a rather average evening for the Geisha house of the Red Light District called the 'Ma Koyo(Crimson Leaf)'. The regular customers trickled in and out, either coming for a lay with their favorite girl or to find someone to listen to their sorrows as they drowned said sorrows in sake.

The Ma Koyo was not a Geisha House like those in the richer parts of the village, where the true Geisha's resided. The geisha of the Ma Koyo, while performing the same duties as a regular geisha, acted more like prostitutes, selling pleasure for money.

Despite the rough nature of many of their clients, the Ma Koyo very rarely had any trouble in regards to the girls well being due to the fact that _many _of the girls were actually former Kunoichi, whether they were Academy dropouts or were rolled out of the program for whatever reason. Not to mention that the Matron who ran the place, Makoto Esui, or Makoto-sobo(grandmother), was once a very well known kunoichi.

She often resided in the back of Ma Koyo, managing the books and accounts or helping the cooks in the kitchen, sometimes she would entertain VIP guests that came in, but for the most part, if she was unseen by the customers, they knew all was good in the Ma Koyo, if she was seen the place was cleared out, her rage was legendary in the Red Light District.

Her face was wizened with age and her hair was a dark grey color, but her dark brown eyes still showed her hidden strength and resolve. She wore a rather simple looking light brown kimono with crimson leaf patterns and a red obi.

She had been in the back rooms taking inventory when a loud clatter from the alleyway caused her to jolt slightly as she nearly threw a chakra enhanced kunai through the door. She opened the door to see what had happened when she spotted her, it was a small child, no older than six, collapsed on the ground underneath the trash bin and its contents. Rushing forward she lifted the bin off of the child and crouched down over her.

"Akasui-chan!" She called out, getting the attention of one of the Maiko's, who came out and gasped as she saw a child. "Prepare a room for her and draw some hot water so that we may clean her."

"Of course Makoto-sobo," Akasui, a rather attractive young woman who had her face painted with her black hair drawn up in a bun that had a pair of chopsticks holding it wearing a bright and colorful kimono, replied with a bow before rushing into the building to carry out her orders.

Makoto bent down and gathered the child in her arms and stood back up, a rather pronounced frown on her face as she felt how light she was and how easily she could feel the bones. Marching into the building she took the child up to the third floor of the Geisha house that contained the rooms for those who didn't have a place to stay and found Akasui waiting outside of a door holding it open for Makoto. "See if you can find something for the child to wear," She told the woman as she set the child down on the Futon. "Then have a plate of food sent up."

"Of course Makoto-sobo." Akasui replied with a bow before heading off to fulfill the request.

Makoto busied herself by using the cloth and hot water to clean the girl after removing the filthy shirt from her. She had to stifle down her rage as when she wiped away the grime from the child, even in the Red Light District children were never left in such a condition like this girl. Her arms were thin and bony, her ribs were visible, and her stomach looked almost concave showing just how malnourished she was.

'_Who would allow this to happen to a child?_' She thought as an anger began to simmer inside of her. Lifting up the child's head she began to work the grime away from her cheeks when she spotted smooth skin marred only by a trio of whisker like markings. '_These are..._' She thought, her eyes widening as she quickly wiped the grime away from the other cheek and spotted another trio of whisker like marks. '_That explains much._'

She didn't stop in her ministrations as she finished off cleaning the child's face and moved onto her hair, slowly revealing the child's crimson red locks of hair. "Makoto-sobo," Akasui called out, alerting the woman to her presence as she entered. "I have the clothing and food here."

"Thank you Akasui-chan." Makoto said as she finished cleaning the child and slipped the simple white Yukata that Akasui brought her on before pulling the blankets up over the child to keep her warm. "I think we may be having a new Maiko here at Ma Koyo when she awakes."

Akasui blinked and looked more closely at the child before lightly gasping. "She's..." She whispered in shock before Makoto pinned her with a harsh look.

"Simply a child who has, _unwillingly,_ had a large burden placed upon her," Makoto informed curtly. "You will do to remember that the Yondaime's work is unparalleled."

Akasui recovered her composure and bowed slightly. "Of course, Makoto-sobo," she agreed quickly. "I was just... surprised is all."

"I hope so," Makoto replied brusquely. "Stay with her and feed her when she awakes, call me when she does awake."

"Yes, Makoto-sobo." Akasui agreed with another bow, kneeling down next to the child as Makoto left.

_Later that Night_

'_It's... warm..._' Was the thought drifting through the child's mind as she began to regain consciousness. '_Is this... heaven?_'

Her eyes fluttered as she slowly opened them wincing slightly as light hit them. "Oh, you're awake," A soft voice whispered next to her before she heard the rustle of cloth as someone moved and slid a door open.

The child opened her eyes further she heard some hushed whispers before soft footsteps informed her of the speaker returning. Looking up, she spotted a woman wearing a rather colorful looking traditional Kimono with a heavily painted face smiling down at her as she knelt down. "Are you in any pain, child?" The woman asked softly her voice full of warmth.

The child blinked a few times before looking around the room. "W... where am I?" She asked warily. "W... Who are you?"

"My name is Akasui Minachi," The woman replied. "Can you tell me yours?"

"N... Naru Uzumaki..." Naru replied as she blinked a few times before a pang of hunger hit her.

"You must be terribly hungry," Akasui said as if she read Naru's mind and reached to the side to pick up a small lap table and set it beside Naru. "I have some food here for you to eat, please, eat your fill."

With some aid from Akasui, Naru sat up, marvelling at her now clean skin and the white Yukata she was wearing before the smell of the food and her stomach took over, and she began to eat away at the meal that was provided to her.

Akasui hid a smile as she watched Naru ravenously consume her meal behind her kimono sleeve before a frown flickered over her face. A knock at the door caused both of them to look up as the door slid open to reveal Makoto. Akasui gracefully slid to her feet and bowed. "Makoto-sobo." She greeted as Naru nervously fiddled with her utensils.

"Please, keep eating, child," Makoto urged with a kindly smile as she entered the room. "You need the food more than manners right now."

"Ah, thank you." Naru mumbled nervously. "Umm..."

"Call me Makoto-sobo, everyone else does," Makoto said sounding like a grandmother. "Can you tell me your name child?"

"N... Naru Uzumaki..." Naru stated for a second time as she nervously kept eating.

"Now that is a cute name for you," Makoto said with a smile, making a blush rise up onto Naru's cheeks. "Tell me Naru-chan, who is your caretaker?"

Naru blinked in confusion as she tilted her head. "What's a caretaker?" She asked, confused.

Akasui and Makoto exchange a sad look before the elderly woman answered. "A caretaker is someone who is supposed to be taking care of young children like you, Naru-chan," Makoto answered gently, keeping her anger out of her voice. "Tell me Naru-chan, was there _anyone _like that?"

Naru thought for a minute before shaking her head. "I don't really remember," She admitted sadly. "I was thrown out of the orphanage a long time ago..."

Makoto frowned for a second. To a child a single day could be considered a long time. "I see, where do you sleep?" She asked, hoping to prod more information out of the child.

"A tree I found," Naru informed as she started to eat again. "It's hollow on the inside... but it gets cold sometimes..."

"I see, would you like to stay somewhere warm, Naru-chan?" Makoto asked, getting the girl's attention. "Not only that, but you would be able to eat good food like this regularly and be able to get some real clothing and a bunch of Nee-chans to look after you."

"Really? Where?" Naru asked in barely contained excitement.

"Why, here, of course!" Makoto declared with a beaming smile as Naru stared at her, awestruck. "Now, I will need your help around here when I think you are healthy enough for it."

"You... you'll let me stay here?" Naru questioned, her eyes wide as tears began to build up.

"Of course you can, Naru-chan," Makoto assured kindly, cupping Naru's cheeks in her hands. "You deserve a family, child, and I swear, you will never go hungry, and nor will you need anything should you live with us, and I will be damned if harm comes to you, Naru-chan."

Naru sniffled for a second, trying to contain her tears, before failing as she lunged at the old woman, threw her arms around her, and sobbed into her chest as tears of happiness spilled from her eyes.

"There there, Naru-chan, there there," Makoto soothed softly as she embraced the child. "Let it all out, Makoto-sobo is here for you now."

And let it out Naru did as she cried herself to sleep, all the while Makoto held and comforted her, even as Naru slept she continued to comfort the child, chasing away any night terrors that would think to creep up on the child's dreams.

_Four Years later, Naru's Age: Ten_

_Ma Koyo Geisha House_

"You called me, Makoto-sobo?" A ten year old Naru Uzumaki called out as she ran up to her caretaker, and easily the most precious person to Naru in the whole world, at her office.

"I did, Naru-chan," Makoto informed, smiling at her adopted granddaughter, the last four years have been good for the girl, no longer was she a wisp of a girl just on the edge of death from starvation, she was now on the cusp of entering her womanhood, and actually looked her age with 'meat on her bones', as some of the regular customers said. "I called you here, because I wanted to speak to you about a rather important decision on your future."

Naru swallowed nervously as she shifted from foot to foot, squirming under the elder woman's gaze. "Tell me Naru-chan, what do you know about Kunoichi?" She asked with a gentle smile.

"Umm... Kunoichi are mainly used for assassination and infiltration, in particular using womanly charms to attract your target and kill them when they are the most vulnerable." Naru replied after a moment of thought. "Although lately, some have been branching off into other specialties, like Iryo-nin and even some weapon specialists are popping up. Although these days more and more kunoichi are considered nothing more than annoying cannon fodder as they are fangirls."

Makoto nodded her confirmation as she brought out a small stack of papers. "Naru-chan," she started with a heavy sigh. "There are very few opportunities for those who grow up in the Red Light District to move beyond here, the easiest way to do that is to become a ninja of Konoha, now this is the question I want to ask you Naru-chan, do you wish to become a Geisha of Ma Koyo and remain here for the rest of your life, or do you want to become a kunoichi of Konoha?"

Naru blinked in surprise at Makoto's question and bit her her lower lip in response. On the one hand, the Ma Koyo was her home, it was all she knew and everyone she loved was here, but on the other hand, she had grown up listening to the former kunoichi and some of the shinobi who frequented the bar talk about their adventures and misadventures outside of Konoha speaking of dangerous battles and close calls made her want to try and become a kunoichi herself.

"Makoto-sobo, I... I love it here, everyone here is so nice to me, and no one glares at me or ignores me, I love you and my nee-chans here, but..." she explained, trailing off as she looked out the window that was pointing straight out at the impressive Hokage Mountain. "But... I want to show everyone who glared at me... everyone who spat and sneered and ignored me, I want to show them all just what _I_ can do, protecting them as a Kunoichi of Konohagakure."

Makoto smiled proudly as she felt some tears of pride build up in her eyes and held her arms open and engulfed the young girl in them. "Oh, Naru-chan," She whispered allowing the girl to hear just how proud she was. "I promise you, I will teach you everything I can on how to be a _true _kunoichi of Konoha."

Naru blinked back her tears of happiness as she smiled. "I'll make you proud, Makoto-sobo." She assured, hugging the woman back. "I'll make everyone here proud."

_Next Week, outside of the Academy_

A girl around ten years of age was making her way to the Konoha Ninja Academy, excited about taking her first step on the road to being a Kunoichi. She had dark brown hair, which fell down to the middle of her back and was styled into a ponytail, and bright amethyst eyes.

The girl was looking forward to training to become a Kunoichi, as it was another step along her dream of becoming a swordswoman whose skill equaled, or even surpassed, that of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri.

A series of loud squeals caused her to flinch, and she looked in their direction to see a horde of girls her age surrounding Sasuke Uchiha, the only survivor of the Uchiha Massacre.

She groaned. "Fangirls. Ugh. Not only do they shame Kunoichi everywhere, but you always see them chasing and trying to get into the pants of _**men**_-never women."

She never understood that, because to her, the thought of being anything more than friends with a guy was anathema. That wasn't to say she didn't have any crushes-but the objects of her affection were almost always female, and she made sure to never let it reach Fangirl level.

She was hopeful that she wasn't the _**only**_ non-fangirl in her class, otherwise she might just lose her mind...

"Just wonderful," A voice muttered behind her and to her right said causing her to look over her shoulder to spot a girl about her age, she had crimson red hair that was was pulled into a bun on the back of her head with a few strands of hair dropping down her back in a ponytail and had a pair of senbon holding the bun together, she was wearing a rather simple dark red kimono that allowed for extensive movements and showed quite a bit of skin while doing so. "Makoto-sobo was right about those fangirls, they'll bust your eardrums."

"I know," the brunette replied. "And I can't understand why they always want to chase after guys, especially ones like the Uchiha. I mean, yeah, he's decent to look at, but..."

"Eh, his brother was the better looking one," the redette replied with a shrug. "Want to know a secret though? Broody types suck in the sack."

The brunette chuckled. "I doubt I'll ever find out for myself-I don't swing that way, and don't ever _**intend**_ to swing that way." Her expression turned thoughtful. "By the way, may I ask how you know that little... secret?"

The redette smirked. "You'd be surprised what you learn growing up in a low-class geisha house," she alluded. "That and they have zero personality, a big indicator that they just care about their own pleasure, interestingly enough, it also makes them _so_ easy to manipulate."

"Ah," the brunette replied. "That does make sense." She then extended a hand to the redette. "My name is Hitomi Yamato, and I wouldn't mind finding out what... other things you learned in that Geisha House first-hand."

"Naru Uzumaki," Naru replied in response, taking the hand before smiling sultrily as her voice turned husky and lustful. "And I would be glad to show you sometime."

Hitomi smiled slightly, even as a slight blush darkened her cheeks. "I look forward to that, Naru-chan," she said.

Naru let out a throaty chuckle as they started to head into the Academy. "I think you and I will get along just fine, Hitomi-chan," she said in a husky whisper that made Hitomi shudder before returning her voice to normal. "Oh how I'm going to love teasing you, Hitomi-chan, it'll be ever so much fun."

Hitomi chuckled slightly. "Careful, Naru-chan-my goal is to one day become a swordswoman as skilled as the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri, if not more skilled than they are. Might not be a good idea for you to tease me _**too**_ much..."

"Nah, you love me too much to hurt me," Naru stated confidently before adopting a thoughtful expression. "Unless that's what you're into, then it should be fun!"

Hitomi laughed, even as her blush deepened. "Naru-chan," she said, "I get the feeling that our stay at the Academy isn't going to be boring at all."

Naru laughed merrily as she looped an arm around Hitomi's neck. "It's never boring around me, Hitomi-chan," she assured. "Chaos likes to follow me, trying to get into my bed like an obsessed Uchiha."

Hitomi smiled, even as she grabbed a hold of the hand on her shoulder and interlaced her fingers with Naru's. "I'm looking forward to seeing what Chaos you can get into, Naru-chan," she said. "...And I might join you in that, as well."

_Three Years Later, Ma Koyo Geisha House_

A thirteen-year-old Naru Uzumaki walked through the hallways of Ma Koyo, dressed in the Maiko uniform with the traditional face paint covering her face, even with her training at the Academy she was still working at the Ma Koyo as a Maiko in order to train her skills of seduction and prodding for information without alerting suspicion.

A giggle made her way through her throat as she thought of her day at the Academy, her and Hitomi had ended up playing a rather fun prank on one Sasuke Uchiha that left him dressed as a 'working girl' of the Red Light District, he was just lucky that Hitomi managed to convince Naru not to drop him off in said district.

She regained her composure as she came upon the door to the room of her client, she was occasionally allowed to work on her own without one of the older geisha's present if a customer requested her personally, like this one did. She knelt down outside the door and slid it open and bowed. "Honored Guest, I welcome you." She greeted respectfully, making her voice sultry. "I am Naru Uzumaki, and I thank you for choosing me as your entertainment this evening."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Naru-chan," a strong voice greeted, looking up Naru saw a bear of a man with a long mane of spiky white hair tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' and was wearing a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional geta and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side, next to him was a rather large scroll. "Makoto-sobo speaks highly of you as a potential Kunoichi."

"I only hope that I can do her training proud, Honored Guest." Naru replied respectfully as she entered the room, knelt down next to the tea set, and started the tea ceremony for her guest. "She has, after all, given me a home to call my own."

The guest nodded his understanding as he watched her move through the tea ceremony. "Makoto-sobo also informed me that you were interested in the art of fuuinjutsu," he informed. "How much have you learned so far?"

"I have learned how to create storage seals and how to make explosive tags, as well as how to inscribe seals onto senbon." Naru explained politely to the guest, this wasn't actually all that odd of a thing actually, most of the time those going to a Geisha House, even one operating in the Red Light District, are actually looking for someone to converse with, explain their sorrows to and even just a sympathetic ear to listen to, the 'extra's' provided by the geishas of Ma Koyo were just icing on the cake.

"Inscribing seals onto Senbon?" The man asked as he accepted the cup she handed him. "That's a rather lengthy process, I take it you are proficient in their use?"

"Yes, Honored Guest." Naru replied with a bow. "But with diligence, I have managed to shorten the time through sheer repetition."

The guest laughed in amusement delight sparkling in his dark eyes. "I know the feeling Naru-chan, I myself am actually quite the Fuuinjutsu Master," He boasted proudly. "Perhaps you have heard of me, Jiraiya, the great Toad Sage of Mt. Myoboku and one of the three legendary Sannin?"

Naru blinked in surprise at the man's introduction and just who he was. "I am honored that one such as you has taken such an interest in me, Jiraiya-sama," she informed with a bow.

Jiraiya waved it off, a smirk playing over his face. "I make it a point to at least investigate any possible upcoming Fuuinjutsu Specialists such as myself," he informed. "Tell me, what are you working on now? Perhaps I may give you some pointers on how to better utilize them."

Naru smiled in response and acquitted his request, and she ended up having a regular monthly visitor who ended up teaching her more than just Fuuinjutsu...

_Three Years Later, Ma Koyo Geisha House_

Makoto looked up as she heard a soft knock on her office door, alerting her to a visitor on the other side. "Enter," She called out and wasn't all that surprised to see a sixteen-year-old Naru enter.

She had definitely blossomed in the last three years, standing at 5'6" with rather ample D-cup breasts and a perfectly matching figure, something her outfit did very little to hide. She was wearing a rather revealing crimson sleeveless, silk-like kimono with golden leaf imprints on it and was held closed by a dark gold obi and had a pair of detached sleeves that started just under her shaved armpits and went down far enough to cover the palms of her hands, the inner folds of the flared sleeves were lined with seals containing numerous things, from senbon, to poison, poisoned senbon and even her explosive senbon, it revealed a generous view of her cleavage and stopped just after her waist, just barely covering her panty clad pussy, and she had a pair of white stockings that came up to her thighs and wore a pair of heeled shinobi sandals.

No one, even her most hated enemies, could deny that she was a beautiful young woman, and when you add in the exotic whisker marks on her cheeks, and her naturally seductive bearing and talk that Makoto had drilled into the girl when she had trained her over the last six years in how a true kunoichi acted.

"I hear that the the genin exams are coming up, are you ready for them?" Makoto asked her adopted granddaughter how smiled in response.

"I am, Makoto-sobo," She replied her voice having developed a natural melodic quality that drew people in and lowered their defenses. "I was rather concerned about the ninjutsu portion of the exam, but Jiraiya-sama has taught me a technique that played more to my Chakra capacity than the basic clone technique."

Makoto nodded in response as she looked her granddaughter over. "You do realize that when you become a genin, you can no longer live here as you would be able to support yourself..." she informed, regret filtering up into voice.

"I know, Makoto-sobo," Naru informed, smiling despite the pang of sadness in her heart. "Hito-chan and I will be getting an apartment together after a few missions to save up our money." she said, referring to Hitomi by her pet name that Naru made up one day and persisted in calling Hitomi that ever since.

Makoto smiled as she remembered the brunette that Naru had befriended on her first day at the Academy. "Ah yes, young Hitomi-chan, such a sweet young girl she is," Makoto said smiling. "I just hope that the two of you don't forget about your duties as Kunoichi while _enjoying _each other's company..."

Naru simply laughed at Makoto's light prod at the pair's closeness, while they were nowhere near being a true 'couple' in the conventional sense, they did, however, tend to enjoy each other's company at night when Hitomi wanted to get away from the Orphanage she was staying at until her graduation.

"Hito-chan is far too serious of a Kunoichi for that," She informed, smiling, Makoto marvelled at how, even when she wasn't trying to, Naru practically _oozed _sexiness and temptation to both males and females around her, the girl was born to be a seductress, having a Kitsune in your gut probably helped too. "Even when we go to prank someone she refuses to skip class with me to prepare the prank."

Makoto laughed as Naru pouted cutely. '_By Kami, I think I can understand what Iruka-kun meant when she blue-balls the entire class just by walking by!_' She thought, allowing herself a chuckle before becoming serious. "Naru-chan, there is a man here to see you," She informed, her seriousness informing Naru that this was important. "He is not a customer, just someone who wants to meet you, but still, _be respectful._"

"Of course, Makoto-sobo," Naru replied with a bow. "Where am I meeting him?"

"Room 102, Jiraiya-kun is with him so you will have a familiar face with you." Makoto informed the look on her face telling Naru that she wished she could go with the girl. "Naru-chan, remember, no matter what, everyone here at the Ma Koyo, even most of our regulars and a good portion of the Red Light District, we all love you Naru-chan, remember that, okay?"

Naru smiled tearily at Makoto as she rushed around the elder's desk to hug the elderly woman tightly, a hug that Makoto returned just as tightly. "Thank you Makoto-sobo," she whispered as they embraced. "Thank you for everything."

Makoto ended the embrace and held Naru at arms length, looking her over. "Naru-chan, I would do it all again in a heartbeat, even if it killed me," she informed, cupping the girl's whisker-marked cheek. "Now go, don't keep them waiting."

Naru sniffed and wiped her tears away with the inside of her sleeves before nodding, and gave Makoto one last hug before heading off, leaving Makoto to stare absently out the window, wondering just how Naru was going to take the news she was about to receive.

Naru moved through the hallways to her destination, and when she reached the door she paused feeling an unsettled feeling in her stomach, a feeling that told her that when she opened that door, her entire view on life would change.

Swallowing, Naru took a deep and calming breath before setting her hand on the edge of the sliding door and slid it open.

Inside was Jiraiya like expected, although he was looking unusually stern and serious. That, however, wasn't what had Naru's attention, it was who he was with.

"H... Hokage-sama!" Naru breathed out as she bowed before him. "Y... you honor me."

"The pleasure is mine, Naru Uzumaki-san," The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, returned, his wizened voice sounding almost amused. "Come, there is no need for such formalities Uzumaki-san, please, join us for some tea."

"T...thank you, Hokage-sama," Naru said with another bow before nervously seating herself across from the Hokage whose wizened face smiled at her in a calming manner as he poured her a cup of tea, which Naru idly noted was her favorite peppermint tea by the scent wafting from the cup before taking a sip. "When Makoto-sobo told me someone wished to speak with me, Hokage-sama, I never would have expected it to have been you, sir."

Sarutobi chuckled slightly as he sipped his own tea, giving a soft sigh of appreciation of it. "Indeed, people rarely do expect it when I show up at their door," Sarutobi admitted with a smile. "However, despite wishing to come to talk to you about a happier subject, the fact is it can no longer be avoided... Uzumaki-san, I am here today to reveal the truth to you, on _why _many of the villagers hate and despise you."

_That_ got the Kunoichi-in-training's attention as her back unconsciously straightened and her hands gripped the cup tighter. "Naru-chan, do you remember what event happened on the night of your birth?" Jiraiya asked softly as a heavy weight seemed to settle itself onto his shoulders.

"The Kyuubi attacked that night," Naru answered immediately. "And the Yondaime gave his life in a sacrificial jutsu to defeat it."

"That is more or less what happened, true," Sarutobi informed, getting Naru's attention. "There was something we omitted to the future generations when we put it in the history texts, however. Bijuu are a mass of sentient Chakra given form, correct?" At Naru's nod, he continued, "How do you defeat Chakra?"

"You can't, the only way is to... seal... it?" she answered, her eyes widening in realization. "The... he... I..." Naru began to hyperventilate as it all came crashing down upon her, the reason for the hatred, the glares, being ignored by all but a select group, the price gouging, it all made sense to her. "He sealed... the Kyuubi... within me..."

Jiraiya sighed as he reached over and soothingly rubbed her back, softly urging her to breathe evenly. "Yes," Sarutobi confirmed, his voice barely above that of a whisper. "He knew that no matter what we threw at it, we could never defeat the Kyuubi, so he _had _to seal it within a newborn child."

"But... why me?" Naru asked, looking up as tears began to spill from her cobalt blue eyes. "Why did he chose me?"

"He chose you... because of who your mother was," Sarutobi informed. "Your mother... Kushina Uzumaki, was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune before you."

Naru's eyes widened in shock as her heart started to palpitate. "Naru, _breathe_," Jiraiya ordered sternly, causing her to begin to suck in lungfuls of air for a minute before he urged her to drink the tea.

When she began to calm down, Naru looked up at the elder Hokage, who looked back with regret filling his eyes. "My mother was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi?" She asked, getting a confirming nod in response. "What happened?"

"I wish I could answer that for you, Uzumaki-san," Sarutobi informed with a heavy sigh. "But... we just don't know, your father had many enemies who would gladly kill you if it got out you existed, as of right now I cannot tell you who your father is... but I _know _with 100% certainty... both he and Kushina would be proud of the young woman sitting before me, never doubt that they loved you Uzumaki-san, they loved you with every fibre of their being."

Tears began to spill from Naru's eyes as she was engulfed into Jiraiya's massive form, offering whatever comfort he could to the sobbing teen. Sarutobi looked down at his cup as he patiently waited for Naru to recover from the news. "What... happens now?" Naru asked as she looked up at Sarutobi from Jiraiya's arms her, sobbing subsiding.

"Nothing," Sarutobi informed. "You continue to live your life as you see fit, Uzumaki-san. However, I must ask you to come either to me, or Jiraiya, should you feel the seal that contains the Kyuubi start to falter in any way, and I swear to you, we will do everything in our power to aid you."

"W... what can you tell me... a... about my... kaa-san?" She asked, sounding out the word slowly, as if she was unsure if she should use it.

"I can do far more than that Uzumaki-san," He informed as he handed Naru a scroll. "This contains a series of journals that your mother kept throughout her life, from growing up in Uzugakure, to moving here to Konoha and finally her final entry. She was careful not to mention your father by his real name due to not wanting to become a target, also, sealed in there is the deed to a rather nice two-bedroom apartment in the shinobi district that your mother owned, it is yours now, Uzumaki-san."

Naru fought back the tears once again as she unsealed the contents to find a stack of leather bound journals and a roll of parchment with a key attached by a string. "I... I think we're beyond the point of using last names... Hokage-jii-san," Sarutobi chuckled mirthfully as Naru picked up one of the journals and briefly flipped through it. "One more question, am... am I allowed to tell my friend about the... Kyuubi?" she asked. "We... we've never kept secrets from each other... and I don't want to start now."

"I will trust your judgement on the matter, Naru-chan," Sarutobi assured with a smile as he and Jiraiya stood. "I pray that it goes over well, and good luck on the genin exams tomorrow, Naru-chan."

Naru smiled at the pair as she wiped away the remnants of her tears away. "Thank you, Hokage-jii, Ero-Sennin," she said, making Jiraiya face fault at her pet name for him, making her giggle.

Once the two had left, Naru stared at the pile for a minute before resealing everything save for the deed and key to the apartment, and left the Ma Koyo to find her friend.

Finding Hitomi wasn't that hard, though-mainly because Hitomi had been heading to the Ma Koyo to see her, anyway. They met just outside the door. Hitomi had filled out nicely over the past six years, growing to 5'7" and with D-Cup Breasts like Naru's, and she was currently clad in a fishnet shirt under a dark purple jacket, with a pair of black shorts. "Hey there, Naru-chan!" Hitomi said to her friend. "I thought I'd come over for a visit, because I didn't want to stay at the Orphanage tonight. You heading off on an errand?"

"Actually, Hito-chan, I was going to come and find you," Naru admitted, smiling at her friend. "Got a couple of pieces of big news, easiest ones out of the way first, we can talk on the way," She said as she started dragging Hitomi off towards the Shinobi district. "I got a visit from Hokage-sama tonight."

Hitomi's eyes widened, even as she did her best to keep pace with Naru. "Hokage-sama?" she asked. "What did he want to see you about?"

Naru took in a deep breath. "Several things, one of which is who my parents are," she informed getting a wide-eyed look from Hitomi. "He couldn't tell me about my dad yet, apparently he pissed off a _lot _of people when he was alive, but he told me about my mom, Kushina Uzumaki, and get this, she owned an apartment in the Shinobi district that _I _now own!"

Hitomi smiled at that. "That means we don't need to save up and buy one, right? This is fantastic!" She then noticed that Naru seemed hesitant about something. "Did he talk to you about anything else, Naru-chan?"

"Yes, but it's really... top-secret stuff that can't get out," she replied. "I can tell you, Hito-chan, but it'll have to wait until we're in the apartment."

Hitomi nodded her understanding as they finally arrived in the Shinobi District, where many of the single and non-children families of Shinobi lived. They found the apartment building fairly quickly and made their way up to the designated room. Pulling out the key that was with the deed Naru pushed it into the keyhole and turned it opening the door.

The Apartment was about the High-Middle Class range with the main entrance leading into the living room and had the kitchen separated by a half wall that served as a mix of a counter and a table, the doors to the bedroom and bathroom were down another hallway on the opposite side of the entrance. It was also decently furnished with a comfortable looking sectional sofa in one corner of the living room across from a decently-sized T.V., the counter/table had a group of stools around it while there was a coffee table in front of the couch along with some throw pillows littered on it.

"Wow," Naru breathed as she looked around from the entrance. "Hito-chan, this... this is _our _home now."

"Yeah..." Hitomi breathed in reply. "This is amazing..." She then shook her head to clear the feelings of awe from her mind as she pulled Naru into the apartment, and closed and locked the door behind them. "Well, we're here now, Naru-chan. What else did you and Hokage-sama talk about?"

Naru let out a deep sigh as she and Hitomi sat down on the couch next to each other. "It... it has to do with the Kyuubi attack," Naru informed, causing Hitomi to sit up a little straighter. "See, Bijuu like the Kyuubi are sentient masses of Chakra given form, they can't be killed, they'd just be reformed if you _somehow _managed to destroy the body, so when they said that the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi, they lied, he sealed the Kyuubi away into a newborn child... me."

Hitomi's eyes widened as all the pieces fell into place. "So... all the stares you get... the price gouging... the fact that you were kicked out of the orphanage before you found the Ma Koyo..."

"Yeah, it's all because of the the fuzzy asshole sealed in my gut," Naru confirmed grimly. "Hito-chan... I... I'll understand... if... if you didn't want to be friends anymore... really."

Hitomi's eyes narrowed. "I don't care about the fox, Naru-chan," she forcefully replied, surprising Naru. "The villagers who see you as the Kyuubi are morons who confuse the scroll for the kunai. So what if you're a Jinchuriki for the most powerful of the Bijuu? You're still the same girl... no... the same young woman I made friends with."

"Hito-chan..." Naru whispered.

"N... Naru-chan..." Hitomi continued, "ever since we first met, I found myself liking you. We've had good times together, and gotten to know each other. The fact that you contain that fuzzball doesn't change who you are, and it doesn't change how I feel for you."

Hitomi then smiled as she said, "Naru-chan... aishiteru."

Naru stared at Hitomi wide-eyed for a minute before she finally responded. "Hito-chan... I... I _do _feel something for you as well," she admitted as she began to blush slightly. "But... I... can't be faithful to you, Hito-chan! Especially since I'm a Seduction Specialist! Hito-chan... I..."

"I understand, Naru..." Hitomi replied. "To be honest, as an Assassination specialist, I might do my fair share of seduction as well... only most of the other women I seduce would end up dead... but... That doesn't change how much I love you, and I... I don't mind if you sleep with others..."

"Re... really?" Naru asked hopefully, her eyes shining.

"Really," Hitomi replied, smiling. "No matter what happens... no matter who either of us sleeps with... no matter who I kill... I will always love you, Naru..."

"I... I love you, too, Hitomi," Naru finally admitted, smiling as well as she began to lean in. "No one... no one has ever made me as happy as you do, Hitomi..."

"I feel the same way, Naru..." Hitomi replied as she leaned in as well, the two meeting halfway and locking their lips together in a passionate kiss.

_*** __**LEMON SCENE AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**__***_

"Bedroom, now," Naru said as they parted briefly, and, in a surprising show of strength, she picked Hitomi up Bridal style as they continued to make out with one another. Naru fumbled briefly with the handle of the door to the first bedroom door and swung it open to reveal a simple room with a bed and some night dressers, not that the pair took the time to look the room over as Naru proceeded to throw Hitomi onto the bed and climb on top of her, smashing their lips together.

Hitomi moaned as she returned the kiss, opening her mouth to allow Naru's tongue entry even as she slipped her own tongue into Naru's mouth. Meanwhile, she reached up and began undoing Naru's kimono.

Naru moaned as Hitomi's hand brushed over her bare breast as she pulled off the kimono top, very rarely, if ever, did she wear a bra or bindings when she wasn't expecting to do any fighting, as it tended to get in the way when she was taking care of... _business. _Naru soon busied herself with Hitomi's jacket, pulling it off of her once she was free of her kimono, and soon Hitomi's mesh shirt followed the jacket and Kimono onto the floor revealing Hitomi's chest to Naru.

Naru wasted no time as she started to kiss her way down Hitomi's body, briefly stopping at her chest to give her nipples a quick lick, pulling a moan from the young woman's throat before continuing down Hitomi's body, dipping her tongue into her belly button and finally came to a stop at Hitomi's shorts, where she made a show of using her mouth to unbutton Hitomi's shorts before using her teeth to unzip them. When Hitomi lifted her hips up, Naru pulled the shorts off quickly and carelessly threw them off to the side.

Climbing back up over Hitomi, Naru paused briefly as she reached up to her bun and pulled the senbon holding the bun up out and threw them off to the side, where they embedded into the wall as Naru shook her hair free, allowing it to fall freely where it stopped just short of her ass. Looking down at Hitomi, Naru couldn't help it as she felt her pussy moisten seeing Hitomi's body bare to her.

"You are so beautiful," she whispered lustfully as she nipped at Hitomi's ear lobe. "You are so beautiful it's addicting..."

"S...so are you..." Hitomi moaned from the contact as she reached down to Naru's pussy, slipping a hand under Naru's panties to rub her middle finger along her slit. "You're so beautiful that it's hard to control myself around you..."

Naru's laugh was husky with lust. "Maybe that's what I want," She whispered seductively, tempting the brunette under her. "Maybe I've been such a naughty horny girl that I need to be punished?"

Hitomi smiled. "If that's what you want, Naru..." she said as she suddenly flipped them over so that Naru was on her back, with Hitomi on top of her.

Like Naru had earlier, Hitomi started trailing kisses down Naru's body, briefly suckling her nipples and causing her to moan in pleasure before continuing. When she reached Naru's panties, she pulled them down and threw them to the side with the rest of their clothing, before bringing her face down to Naru's pussy, her tongue taking a slow lick across Naru's slit.

"Ahn!" Naru cried out as her hips bucked into Hitomi's face while her hands started to entwine with her hair, pulling the ponytail loose. "More... please, more..."

Hitomi mentally smiled as she plunged her tongue into Naru's womanhood, beginning to swirl it around inside Naru even as she reached a hand up to begin fondling Naru's breasts.

"Hi-i-itomi-i-i-i!" Naru cried out as she felt her lover's tongue begin to brush against her g-spot while Hitomi most intentionally prodded her nose against Naru's clit, causing her to buck again with Hitomi's nose once again pressing against her clit. "Yesss!"

Hitomi continued to swirl her tongue inside Naru, her nose continuing to prod Naru's clit, even as her hand began fondling Naru's breasts, occasionally twisting her nipple.

Naru breaths began to come in pants as her mind began to grow hazy from the pleasure. "Hi... Hi... Hitomi... I... I... I'M CUMMING!" She cried out as her pussy clenched down on Hitomi's tongue with her back arching and her vision going white from the pleasure.

Hitomi eagerly lapped up Naru's juices as they gushed from her pussy, enjoying the sweet taste. After Naru came down from her orgasm, Hitomi flipped them again so that she was on the bottom once more. "Naru..." she whispered. "Please... do me now... I need it so much..."

"Mm," Naru hummed as she poked at the rather large wet spot on Hitomi's panties. "I can tell," she teased as she drew the panties off of her lover and drank in the sight of her leaking pussy before leaning in and licking the slit collecting some of the juices onto her tongue while Hitomi moaned in pleasure. "Delicious." She complimented before diving in.

Instead of using her tongue to pleasure Hitomi like she had done for her, Naru instead used her tongue to begin playing with Hitomi's clit and plunged her index finger into Hitomi's tight passage and began to pump it in and out for a few moments, her ears drinking in Hitomi's moans and cries of pleasure.

"N-Naru!" Hitomi gasped. Her pleasure was steadily mounting, and she could tell she was getting close. "K-Keep G-Going!"

Naru had a very vulpine like smirk on her face as she continued her ministrations using the juices leaking from Hitomi's pussy to lubricate the index finger on her other hand and slowly pushed it into Hitomi's extremely tight rear passage as Hitomi's eyes widened.

"NARU!" Hitomi screamed to the heavens. "I-I'M CUMMING!" Her pussy clenched around Naru's fingers, her juices erupting from her cunt even as her back arched and her vision went white.

_*** __**LEMON IS OVER **__***_

Naru crawled up next to the panting Hitomi and cuddled up with her lover as she slowly came down from her orgasm. "I love you, Hitomi." Naru whispered to her before nuzzling Hitomi's next as she turned onto her side facing Naru.

"I love you too, Naru." Hitomi replied smiling as they wrapped their arms around each other and drifted off to sleep.

_Next Door_

Hatake Kakashi, Elite Jonin Extraordinaire of Konohagakure, the Copy-nin who has copied over a thousand justus, smiled under his mask as the pair next door finally quieted down. "Kinda nice to have a soundtrack to my Icha Icha." He mused the one eye that was not covered by his silver hair curving into an upside down 'U'. '_Loud Lesbian Neighbours... could life get any better._'

"Kaka-senpai~" A voice cooed from his window causing him to look up to see an attractive young woman with brown hair tied into a long ponytail with two bangs framing her angular face that had only a single scar crossing over her right, dark green, eye while her left eye was a deep gold in color she looked to be in her earlier twenties wearing fishnet armor under a halfway zipped jonin's vest that hugged her DD-cup breasts tightly with a tight black nanoskirt that just barely covered her panties and her entire left arm was covered in bandages. "I had trouble sleeping, can you sing me a _lullaby?_"

'_Yes,_' Kakashi concluded as he closed his book and the woman slipped into his room. '_Yes it can._'

**END CHAPTER**

**Name: **Naru Uzumaki  
**Aliases: **Vixen of the Crimson Leaf  
**Age: **Sixteen  
**Height:** 5'6"  
**Weight:** 156 lbs  
**Eye Color: **Cobal Blue  
**Hair Color/Style:** Crimson/Bun/Ponytail with senbon holding it together  
**Rank:** Genin  
**Loyalty:** Konohagakure**  
Specialty:** Seduction/Fuuinjutsu  
**Unique Traits:** Whisker Marked Cheeks; Insanely High Chakra Capacity; Fuuinjutsu Prodigy; Naturally Seductive; Extremely accurate with Senbon; uses a Shamisen as a medium for Fuuton Jutsu; can accurately fake any fetish making it seem like she truely has that fetish (I.E. Sadism, Masochism, ectetra)  
**Likes:** Tea Ceremonies; Blue Balling classmates; teasing; making innuendos  
**Dislikes:** Rapists; those who look down upon the Seduction Corps; Fangirls  
**Bio:** An orphan raised in the Red Light District as a Maiko in the Ma Koyo Geisha House, Naru was trained from early on in the true ways of the Kunoichi by the matron of the Geisha House in seduction, poisoning, assassination and information gathering. She has also had some informal training in Fuuinjutsu by one of the wealthier patrons who seems to have taken a shining to her after overhearing her interest in the art.  
**Theme Song:** 'Stand Tall' - Epic Score  
**Quotes:**

"Hey there, wanna have some fun?"  
"Mmm, such a big, _strong,_ man you are, I'm _sure _we don't need violence here, now do we?"  
"How to kill this one? Senbon, poison Senbon, Timed Explosive Senbon, or maybe I should just create a vacuum of air around his head?"  
"Trust me, my music is to _die _for."

**Name:** Hitomi Yamato  
**Aliases:** The Violet Tempest  
**Age:** Sixteen  
**Height:** 5'7"  
**Weight:** 168 lbs  
**Eye Color:** Amethyst  
**Hair Color/Style:** Dark Brown/Mid-back Ponytail  
**Rank:** Genin  
**Loyalty:** Konohagakure**  
Specialty:** Kenjutsu/Assassination  
**Unique Traits:** Minor Telepathic and Telekinetic abilities, able to read presences and intents up to 250 meters around her  
**Likes:** Swords, Knives, Close-Quarters Combat, The feel of being in the battlefield, Other women  
**Dislikes:** Any kind of ranged opponent or technique, Fangirls, The mere _**thought**_ of seducing or being intimate with a guy  
**Bio:** One of the rare Shinobi who favors Kenjutsu over Nin- or Genjutsu, Hitomi is a rare talent in weapon-based melee combat. One of her main goals is to become a swordswoman of equal or greater ability than the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri. She is also a good Assassin, skilled at taking out a target quickly and quietly using any kind of bladed melee weapon. She will never go after a male target, though, because the very thought of even seducing a man in order to get close to them is anathema to her-she will only assassinate female targets. She utterly despises fangirls for two reasons: First, she thinks they shame the image of Kunoichi everywhere, and second, the targets of their affection are almost always male.  
**Theme Song:** The Sword of Promised Victory from _Fate/Stay Night_ (Anime Version)  
**Quotes:**

"Taste my Blades!"  
"Fangirls. Ugh. Not only do they shame Kunoichi everywhere, but you always see them chasing and trying to get into the pants of _**men**_-never women."  
"Hey there, beautiful. Why don't you leave that _**man**_ behind and spend some time with me?"  
"It's almost a shame to kill you, but I'm a Kunoichi-killing people is what we do."


	2. Chapter 2: Team Temptress

Disclaimer: I have never owned Naruto or any of it's subsidiaries.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Bijuu Talking**"

'_**Bijuu Thinking**_'

"Jutsu/Reading Material (Book, scroll, etc.)"

Chapter Two: Team Temptress

_Morning, Naru and Hitomi's apartment_

Naru groaned as her internal alarm clock began to blare itself in her head forcing her awake. Dragging her eyes open, Naru was greeted with the sight of a slumbering Hitomi across from her snoring lightly. Blinking blearily, Naru looked around the room they were in, wondering for a second where in the hell they were, when recollection on what had happened last night filtered through her restarting brain.

'_Oh yeah..._' She thought in realization. '_I found out that Mr. McFurryass there was sealed into my gut... huh, explains why I heal so quickly and why my Chakra reserves are so massive..._'

Yawning silently, she looked over to the clock in the room that flashed the time of 6:45am back to her. '_Wasn't there something I was supposed to do today?_' She wondered for a minute. '_Wait..._'

"OHSHITTHEGENINEXAMS!" she shouted out, jerking Hitomi out of her sleep with a loud squawk as she fell out of the bed and hit the floor. "HITOMIHURRYUPORWE'REGOINGTOBELATE!"

Hitomi had been stirring slightly at about the same time Naru was waking up, but her eyes jolted open once Naru's statement registered. "We'd better get moving, then!" she replied as she went for the pile of clothes on the floor, tossing Naru the items that belonged to her while getting dressed in her own clothes, quite possibly setting a record.

Naru was just as fast as Hitomi was as she put on her own clothing and with expert speed and precision she tied her hair up in it's usual bun/ponytail with the two senbon stuck in holding it together. "How's it look?" She asked Hitomi who had just finished pulling her own hair into a ponytail.

"You look beautiful, Naru-just like you always do," Hitomi replied, smiling as Naru blushed. "We should probably get moving-we can get breakfast on the way."

Naru nodded her agreement as the two rushed out of the apartment, remembering to lock the door on their way out, before taking off along the rooftops to travel ninja-style. They were a blur to the average eye as they moved across the rooftops, unaware that three eyes were watching them from the window of an apartment. "So those are your new neighbours, eh, Kaka-senpai," the woman who had slipped into Kakashi's room the previous night from before stated, her body to bare for the world as she leant against the window frame. "Interesting pair, they are."

Kakashi's lone eye, unhidden by his silvery hair, trailed after the two kunoichi hopefuls. "I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised that Hokage-sama gave her the keys to her mother's apartment," he mused, his eye flicking over to his companion. "I heard you were interested in her... Akira-kohai."

Akira Hisanaga shrugged in response to Kakashi's statement. "Would you even _know _what to do with a Seductress Specialist?" she asked, looking over to Kakashi with a wolfish grin. "She and her little girlfriend there are an interesting pair, can't really have one without the other..."

Kakashi nodded slowly as he pushed off from the wall he was leaning on. "Well, Akira-kohai, can I interest you in some coffee?" He asked, eye smiling at her as he headed to the kitchen.

"Mm, only if I can get some... _special cream _to go with it," Akira announced sultrily making Kakashi pause as his mask seemed to darken slightly around the nose area. "I'll take that as a yes... Kaka-senpai..."

'_My life rules..._' Kakashi concluded mentally as he allowed Akira to drag him towards the kitchen.

_Academy, later that day_

Naru sighed as she sat at her desk next to Hitomi staring blankly at the wall across from her, '_Sometimes having Uzumaki for a last name sucks._' She concluded as she waited for her chance at taking the final portion of the exam, namely ninjutsu. She had done decently well in her written portion, while her taijutsu was no where near amazing she did at least hold her own for the required time period - sparring with Hitomi certainly helped with that, she ended up passing her genjutsu portion easily with the aid of a seal that she had secreted in the folds of her sleeves, weaponry was passed easily as her senbon nailed every target dead on.

Now all that was left was the ninjutsu portion, something she was quite certain she would be able to pass. "Uzumaki, Naru!" Her teacher, Iruka Umino, a kind hearted man who, after getting to see the real Naru, had been one of the few who didn't impede her schooling in the hopes of getting her to fail, in fact he was one of her biggest supporters within the Academy.

Naru sighed as she stood and looked over to Hitomi with a wide grin before leaning over and pressing her lips against Hitomi's. "For luck," she whispered, pulling away, and proceeded to skip down the aisle as everyone stared at the pair in shock.

Hitomi smiled back at Naru. "Good luck, Naru," she whispered back, and as Naru headed off, Hitomi looked around her and saw everyone staring. "If you all don't stop staring in three seconds, I'm using the lot of you for Kenjutsu practice!" Hitomi growled, reaching behind her to grab the hilt of the sword sheathed on her back.

Instantly, everyone's eyes snapped towards the chalkboards as they sat ramrod straight, praying that the teen didn't follow through with her threat, the last person who 'sparred' with her ended up in the hospital with damage to an area that no one wanted to think about, poor guy was still in therapy.

Outside of the classroom, Naru followed Iruka into the smaller classroom next door, where his teaching assistant Mizuki Touji was waiting, sitting behind a table that held a number of leaf hai-ate's. Iruka took his seat as Mizuki sent a subtle glare to Naru who simply, ignored it. "Alright Naru-san, please show us the Kawarimi jutsu," Iruka requested as Naru, without the use of a hand seal, quickly replaced herself with a log before using once again putting herself back at her original position. "Alright, please show us the Henge jutsu now please." Naru nodded and with a brief thought on who to do Naru made a ram seal and with a poof of smoke Naru was gone, in her place was an attractive woman who looked to be in her mid twenties with long blond hair and bright green eyes, she was wearing a simple black hoodie and loose pants with her finger nails painted black. "Well done, Naru," Iruka praised as Naru reverted to her form. "Finally, please form at least four bunshins."

"Ah, Iruka-sensei? Does it have to be with Bunshin no Jutsu, or can it be another type of Bunshin?" Naru asked politely.

Mizuki was just about to pounce on the opportunity to flunk her when Iruka beat him to the punch. "Of course you can, Naru. Actually, if you can pull off an advanced bunshin technique, you'll receive extra credit to your score," Iruka informed, ignoring Mizuki's glower.

Naru grinned in a vulpine manner, a grin that would give lesser men erections and have them fleeing in fear, all at the same time. Fortunately for Iruka, he was not lesser men and merely sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to get ahead of the migraine that was sure to follow, Mizuki on the other hand.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit, stop leaking dammit."

Let's leave him be shall we?

Naru brought her hands in a cross shape and exploded out her chakra. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" She called out as a cloud of smoke enveloped the room, when it cleared there were several Naru's in the room, each wearing identical vulpine grins. "Senseis~" They cooed in unison. "Did we pass~?"

It took every inch of Iruka's being not to pass out from a nosebleed then and there, Mizuki... Mizuki was drowning in a pool of his own blood as it erupted from his nose in a seemingly never-ending stream. "Yes, yes you do, now _please,_ release the jutsu, Naru-san," he requested pleadingly.

The Naru's all pouted in unison, again sorely testing Iruka's willpower, but acquitted and dispelled the clones as the real one stepped forward, accepting the red clothed hai-ate that she quickly tied to her thigh. "Thanks, Iruka-sensei!" she chirped happily, getting a smile from Iruka, who nodded.

"Congratulations, Naru-chan, you are free to go now," he informed as Naru nodded and skipped out of the room. Looking down at Mizuki, Iruka couldn't help but sigh. "Jeezus, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were a goddamn virgin." He grumbled before going to go collect the next participant.

"Way to go, Naru!" Hitomi cheered as Naru walked back into the room, her hai-ate strapped to her thigh. "I knew you could do it!"

Naru held up a 'V' sign with her fingers as she grinned. "Piece of cake!" She announced as Iruka entered.

"You're up, Hitomi-san," Iruka announced. "If you'll follow me please?"

"Just a moment, Iruka-sensei," Hitomi replied, before giving Naru a passionate kiss that left her weak-kneed, and then guided her to sit down at her desk. "For luck," she whispered to Naru, before standing up, and looking around her as everyone started looking straight ahead again. She nodded in satisfaction, before following Iruka out of the room.

Naru giggled as she reclined into her seat a pleased, vulpine-like grin on her face. "You make everything so much _fun _Hitomi, especially at night." She mused aloud as every person who heard her flushed a cherry red. '_Make everyone around me uncomfortable... check!_'

Inside Iruka took his seat beside the still unconscious Mizuki. "Fuck all evidence to the contrary, you Mizuki, are a virgin." He muttered shaking his head at the chuunin before turning to the awaiting genin-to-be. "Alright Hitomi-san, time for the final portion of you genin exams, please perform the Kawarimi jutsu."

Hitomi performed the necessary handsigns, muttered the name of the Jutsu, and swapped with a log just like Naru. She then performed the Jutsu again and returned to in front of Iruka.

Iruka nodded his approval as he made a note on his notepad. "Alright, now do the Henge jutsu please." He requested, looking back up at Hitomi.

Hitomi nodded, performed the handsigns and muttered the name of the Jutsu, and transformed into Naru.

Iruka nodded again as he inspected the Henge looking for any faults. "Perfectly done Hitomi-san," Iruka praised with a smile as the Henge dropped. "Finally, please use the Bunshin jutsu, and since you often train with Naru-san, you will get extra points for a Advanced Bunshin variant if you know one."

Hitomi grinned as she formed the cross-shaped handsign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" she called out, forming two Kage Bunshin.

"I don't have the same Chakra reserves as Naru does," all three Hitomis remarked at once, "so two Kage Bunshin is about all I can do at a time."

Iruka nodded his understanding as he made some marks on his notepad. "Congratulations, Hitomi-san, you have passed the genin exams." He informed with a proud smile as two of the Hitomis disappeared and the real Hitomi stepped forward.

Hitomi smiled as she stepped forward, claiming a hai-ate with a violet cloth and placing it on her right arm. "Thank you very much, Iruka-sensei," she replied.

"Now, time for the last ones..." Iruka groaned as he looked back to Mizuki. "I better call the nurse too..."

"You passed!" Naru explained in the middle of a flying glomp as Hitomi passed through the doorway, landing on top of the rather surprised Hitomi. Taking quick advantage of Hitomi's surprise, Naru leant in and smashed their lips together, her tongue quickly slipping into Hitomi's mouth and wrapped it around Hitomi's own tongue.

Hitomi's eyes widened a bit, but slowly closed as she returned the kiss, her left hand going through Naru's hair while her right arm encircled Naru's waist. Her tongue started moving as well, intertwining with Naru's as they explored each other's mouths.

A loud curse was heard followed by a thud as the two broke away from their kiss-induced trances and looked up to see Iruka groaning as he fought to hold back a mix of a migraine and nosebleed, looking into the hallway the pair spotted a freshly unconscious Mizuki, whose nose was bleeding by the litre. "You should get the Nurse to look at Mizuki-sensei," Naru informed, looking back to Iruka before grinning down at Hitomi. "Now where were we?"

Iruka loudly cleared his throat, interrupting whatever retort Hitomi had. "I believe that the two of you were heading home to continue in private," he informed sternly. "Or at the very least a broom closet."

Hitomi blushed slightly, but then looked back to the class, who were all staring with various blushes and/or nosebleeds. Her eyes narrowed. "Iruka-sensei..." she said all too sweetly, "...would you be averse to one last Kenjutsu lesson? Involving me using most of the class for Kenjutsu practice?"

"I think it would be better if they could walk for their team assignments, Hitomi-san," Iruka informed as the entire class seemed to freeze at Hitomi's request, then on the verge of praising Iruka as a saint of the ninja world. "Who knows, maybe tomorrow you will be able to extract your revenge on anyone put onto your team."

"Mou, why are you so angry at them, Hitomi?" Naru said pouting, many of the males, and a few females, jerked at the sight of her pouty face with many of them groaning. "After all, doesn't the thought of doing it in front of them excite you? So many people watching you moan in pleasure as my tongue scoops out your pussy, knowing that while they can watch, they'll _never ever _touch you?"

Hitomi blushed. "I'd much rather do things like that in private," she admitted, "so that I don't have any _**men**_ seeing me the way I let you see me. I might possibly be willing to let other women watch us, but only in small numbers and with no men present-and this class does not qualify on either count."

"Aww," Naru pouted again, making the room jerk again. "I'll never understand that about you, Hitomi," she announced after a minute of pouting. "Guys can be so much... _fun_ dealing with... watching them stumble as you walk past with just the flutter of an eye... so fun, not to mention in the sack... don't get me wrong, you're amazing in bed, Hitomi, but there are some points only guys can... _reach_."

By this point Iruka had given up on restoring order, and had dragged the inert Ino away for her exam while half the class hit the ground with nose bleeds.

Hitomi sighed. "I love you, Naru, I really do. And I'll love you no matter who either of us ends up sleeping with over the course of our careers. But I just don't want to have any man touch me in that way."

Naru giggled as she stood up. "C'mon Hitomi," She announced. "I got a craving, and I think I have some toys that will help subdue that craving."

As Naru dragged the willing Hitomi out of the classroom, the rest of the weak willed members of the class fell to the ground, blood pouring out of their noses.

_At the Hokage's Office_

Sarutobi sighed contently as he looked out the window over the village he was tasked with not only leading, but defending as well. Behind him was a large assortment jonin, all of them big name jonins.

If someone, _somehow_, managed to kill every single person in this room, at this time, aside from being proclaimed as the most powerful person alive, they would never be able to spend all of the money earned from the bounties collected in _ten _lifetimes.

There were four jonins who stood out above the rest, however, two males and two females. One was the Hokage's own son and former member of the Twelve Ninja Guardians of the Daimyo, Asuma Sarutobi, he was of above average height with dark hair and eyes with stubble lining his chin and jaw, the scarf marking him as a member of the Twelve Ninja Guardian's was tied to his waist and held a lit cigarette loosely in his lips.

Next to him was the current genjutsu mistress of Konoha, Kurenai Yuuhi, a beautiful woman with lustrous ebony hair that fell between her shoulder-blades in waves while her ruby colored eyes seemed to captivate anyone who stared into them.

On Asuma's other side, leaning against the wall in a relaxed manner, were Kakashi and his protege in assassination, Akira.

Turning from the window Sarutobi appraised the gathered jonin before him. "Welcome to you all," He greeted courteously as he took his seat behind his desk. "Today we begin our selection of genin squads to be further tested. We will begin with squad 1 lead by Hayate Gekko, please state your request."

As a sickly looking Jonin with a sword strapped to his back to give his request Akira leaned in to Kakashi. "You sure you don't mind me taking her?" She whispered.

Kakashi nodded his confirmation. "You were spot on with your comment about me not knowing what to do with a seduction specialist," he said with a shrug. "Other than a couple of low level tricks, I don't really have anything I can teach her in seduction, plus my assassination style is completely at odds with hers."

Akira nodded slightly as another jonin stepped forward to state his requests. "I know I don't hold much of a candle when you're serious in combat, senpai," She admitted, looking over to her mentor. "Besides, I'm sure Uzumaki-san won't mind learning a couple of your '1000' jutsus."

Kakashi eye-smiled at Akira."I never thought of that," He mused thoughtfully. "Some of them _are _quite useful for assassination."

Akira giggled in response. "I remember," She informed sultrily. "Who would've thought that the Yondaime was such a... fun person." She shrugged slightly. "But, I suppose that's what happens when you're taught by Jiraiya-sama."

Kakashi giggled perversely himself as Akira's comment brought up memories of when Kushina lived next door to him, he hadn't been able to look at the couple in the eyes for _WEEKS _after hearing what he heard in there.

"Akira-san," Sarutobi called out calling her attention. "Do you have any requests for Squad 5?"

"Yes Hokage-sama," She replied stepping forward. "An Assassination/Seduction comprised of Hitomi Yamato, Naru Uzumaki and Amy Takeo."

Sarutobi hummed in thought as he leant back looking over to Kakashi who nodded at his questioning look. "Approved," He informed writing the team down o n the form and stamping them with his seal."Akira-san, train them well, I have a _personal_ interest in one of the members of the squad."

Akira swallowed tightly and nodded her understanding. Sarutobi stating that he had a personal interest in one of the squad members meant that your career was _fucked _if anything happened to them when they were under your care. "Understood Hokage-sama." She stated with a bow.

Sarutobi leveled a piercing gaze on the young jonin before nodding and moving onto the next Jonin-sensei.

"Good luck, Akira-kohai." Kakashi whispered to the woman who nodded in response, her mind wheeling with possibilities.

_The Next Day, With Naru and Hitomi_

"I wonder who else is going to be on our team?" Hitomi asked Naru as they waited for the Team Announcements. That they would be on a team together was a given to them-they worked so well together that to do otherwise would be extremely inadvisable.

"Probably an information specialist," Naru mused thoughtfully. "I mean I'm a seductress, you're an assassin, choosing an info specialist would be the only logical choice, I just wonder who our jonin-sensei will be?"

"Part of me thinks that it'll be Kakashi," Hitomi replied, "but that gets thrown out the window when I remember that he isn't much of a seduction specialist. Second guess is one of the women jonin-sensei."

"I heard Kurenai Yuuhi is looking to take on a team," Naru pointed out. "She's one of the Top Genjutsu Specialists, but again no real seduction or assassination background. But then again, the only reason Kakashi is so well known, even though he's an assassin specialist, is because he was a student of the Fourth and the son of the 'White Fang'."

"Something tells me it won't be Kurenai," Hitomi replied. "As you said, no real seduction or assassination background. I'm not sure, but I have a hunch that it might be a Jonin recently retired from the ANBU."

"That does seem likely, they're not exactly well known, but skilled in a fight," Naru agreed thoughtfully. "Most notably assassination and anything related to it."

"Alright everyone, pay attention!" Iruka called out as he walked into the classroom carrying a clipboard with him. "I will now be assigning you to a squad and a teacher so listen up! Squad one is comprised of..."

Naru and Hitomi paid close attention to their Academy teacher as he rattled off names, making mental notes on the composition of the teams. "Squad Five, under Akira Hisanaga, is comprised of Naru Uzumaki, Hitomi Yamato, and Amy Tora-Takeo." The two looked at each other, and then looked over to where a green eyed teen with shoulder length red hair, a couple of shades darker than Naru's own, was sitting, she was wearing a black tube top that was stretched tightly over her large C-cup breasts with a pair of hip hugging dark red shinobi pants that were taped off at the end with a pair of heeled shinobi sandals topping the outfit off.

The pair had worked with her on occasion during the team training in the academy, she was a rather nice girl who was actually quite adept at ferreting out information on anything, meaning she'd be a perfect spot for their squad.

The two held a whispered conversation about possible tactics they could use now that they knew who was their teammate as Iruka announced the last of the teams. "Alright, now that you know your teams, you new sensei's will be coming to pick you up," Iruka announced snapping their attention back to him. "So please wait here for your senseis-"

Iruka was cut off as the door opened and Akira walked in catching everyone's attention as her sensual walk made many of the males sit straighter in their seats.. "Oh, looks like I arrived just on time then, ne? Iru-chan?" Akira asked, her voice in a sensual purr, making Iruka sigh at his old Academy mate's actions. "So, Team 5, are you here?"

As one the three members of the team stood up, making Akira smile at them as the guys all goggled at the all female team. "Dude," Kiba Inuzuka whispered from the back of the classroom. "What I wouldn't give to be on _that _team..."

"If you will follow me, we can all, _get to know one another._" She informed, causing almost everyone in the classroom, males and females alike, to start dripping blood out of their noses as Akira lead her students out of the classroom.

Once they were outside of the classroom with the door closed, Akira let out a delightful laugh. "Ah, I hadn't had that much fun in ages," She said as her entire demeanor shifted from temptress to that of a normal shinobi. "C'mon, let's talk up on the roof."

As they followed their new Sensei, Hitomi whispered to Naru, "Something tells me you and our Sensei are going to get along just fine, Naru."

Naru grinned widely as she looked at her new sensei from behind. "You got that right." She whispered in return as the group exited out onto the roof of the Academy.

"Alright, so first thing's first, I think we should all get to know each other, names, likes, dislikes, things like that," Akira announced as she leaned against the railing with her students sitting on the steps. "I'll start, my name is Akira Hisanaga, I like Kaka-sempai, my old Genin Teammates, my sensei, teaching, and Icha-Icha." She informed. "I dislike Losing; Bigots; those who look down on me for my choices in life, ie sex and lots of it, I suppose my goal in life is to eventually have a few kids and get the Hisanaga Clan going again, but... that'll happen when it happens. Alright whiskers, you're up"

Naru grinned at her sensei as she gave a mock salute. "I am Naru Uzumaki, and I like Sex, Hitomi, sex with Hitomi, Tea Ceremonies, Blue Balling classmates, teasing, and making innuendos," she said proudly as Hitomi blushed slightly. "I dislike Rapists, those who look down upon the Seduction Corps, and the horror named Fangirls. My goal in life is to show the world once again just what a _real _kunoichi is capable of."

"I hear that!" Akira declared, her grin spreading even wider. "Alright, miss blades, you're up."

Hitomi smirked and nodded. "My name is Hitomi Yamato, and I like Naru, swords, and other sharp and pointy implements of death and destruction. Oh, and killing people who mistreat Naru," she said. "I dislike Rapists, Abusers, Fangirls, and people who confuse the scroll for the Kunai it contains. I actually have two goals: To become an expert swordswoman even greater than the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri, and to ensure Naru and I can both live to a ripe old age."

Akira grinned at Hitomi's declaration. "Well said, Hitomi!" Akira said before turning to the last member of their group. "Alright Miss Kitty, your turn."

"I'm Amy Tora-Takeo," Amy announced. "I like Cats, Tigers, Friends, Chocolate, Girls, Guys, Icha-Icha, Yuri, Knives, Jiraya, and my older brother. My dislikes include Rapists, Fangirls, losing, and I absolutely _**HATE **_Yaoi. My goal in life is build an information network that will rival that of Jiraiya's!"

Akira looked the group over her face becoming serious. "Our squad is an Information/Assassination/Seduction squad," She informed. "You _will _be required to practically sell your body for information or to get close to the target, you may even be required to carry a child of a bloodline the village wants for their own, do you three understand this?" She got three resolved nods in return. "Alright then, we're going to need to have some _team building _time won't we? Meet me at the Hisanaga compound tonight, and bring a change of clothes with you." She ordered them with a sultry smile. "After all, I need to know what you are capable of in order to know what to teach you, ne?"

And with that Akira disappeared from the rooftop with a shunshin, leaving her genin behind.

Hitomi turned to Naru. "I think I know what her 'Team Building' time is going to entail," she said. "We just going to bring a spare change of clothes, or are you going to bring some of your _toys_, as well?"

"Oh, hell yeah I'm bringing my toys!" Naru announced as Amy blushed at the implications. "Tonight is going to be so-o-o much fun! C'mon Hitomi, cya there Amy-chan!"

"Ah, y-yeah, cya!" Amy called out, hiding a small blush on her face as the pair disappeared over the rooftops. "This'll be an interesting team, at least." She said with a sigh, "Seduction... well at least Hitomi and Naru seem alright... and... hot..." her blush brightened a bit more, before she disappeared herself.

_Later, Hisanaga Compound_

The Hisanaga Compound was near the outskirts of Konoha in the middle of one of the many forests within the village, the buildings themselves were simple and durable in construction with a large portion of the land dedicated to training grounds. As Naru and Hitomi walked up the path way Naru could feel her 'Seal Sense' prickle. "There are some powerful seals around us," she said warily. "Old ones too."

"I think I once heard that the Hisanaga were Seal Masters on par with the Yondaime," Hitomi remarked. "It'd make sense that their compound is covered in Seals."

"I hope sensei can teach me some of those," Naru said hopefully as they walked up to the front of the main building. "If only you could feel them like I could, it's... like seeing the monument for the first time."

Hitomi blinked slightly. "I guess I'll have to take your word for it," she remarked. "You ready for tonight?"

Naru giggled as she held up a scroll that held all of her 'toys'. "More than ready, Hitomi," she assured sultrily. "Can't wait to see what kind of 'tricks' sensei knows."

"You'd be surprised," A voice stated behind them, causing the pair to whirl around in defensive stances only to see their sensei standing there. "Going to have to work on your perception," Akira stated teasingly. "Come, Amy's already here."

Hitomi nodded. "After you, Sensei," she replied, gesturing for Akira to lead the way.

Akira chuckled throatily as she led the pair towards the Clan Compound putting an extra sway to her hips drawing their attention to her tight ass. "I want to tap that," Naru stated, unashamed. "Sensei, you are hot."

Akira let out a chuckle as she looked over her shoulder. "You two are definitely lookers, as well," She informed, flashing them a sultry grin. "I hope you _are _as good as you look."

Hitomi blushed. "W-we'll do our best not to disappoint, Sensei," she remarked with a slight stutter.

"C'mon Hitomi, don't start like that again~" Naru whined. "I swear, she does this whenever someone who isn't me compliments her!"

Hitomi started sputtering. She knew sex was going to be an integral part of her career, but she wasn't as much of a nymphomaniac as her lover. And, despite the fact that she would deny it to anyone who mentioned it, she was somewhat shy around strangers or even simple acquaintances.

"No need to worry," Akira assured with an easy grin. "I'll help you with your shyness, it's a sensei's job to assist their students after all, isn't it?"

Hitomi started sputtering even more. She knew the fact that she was so shy around strangers, and yet so violent to those who mistreated her or Naru, would have people classify her as a Tsundere, but she still had a bit of an image to maintain. "I-I'm not shy!" she finally got out.

"Hitomi," Akira said as she turned around suddenly catching the teen's chin and lifted her face up to meet her eyes. "Don't lie, not to me, not to your teammates, how else can we know how to help you if you don't tell us? Do you want this team to fall apart?"

"N-no..." Hitomi replied. "...S-sorry about that. It's just... I've sorta reached the point where I automatically deny it if someone mentions my shyness or calls me a Tsundere."

Akira surprised her fellow brunette as she pulled her into a caring hug. "I know more than you think," she informed kindly, her voice warm with compassion. "But... you no longer have to be afraid, you are _not _alone."

Tears began forming in Hitomi's eyes. "T... thank you, Sensei..." she said.

"You're welcome Hitomi," Akira replied with a smile. "I know that you have only truly had Naru in your life, but know this, so long as I live, I will do everything in my power to help you."

Hitomi nodded, before suddenly finding herself burying her face in Akira's shoulder, crying as she let out all those years of loneliness she had suffered even as she seemed to cling to her new sensei for support.

Akira merely smiled as she continued to hold Hitomi and looked up to see Naru looking on happily at her friend, and gestured for the redhead to join them. "Everything I said goes for you as well, Naru," she informed as she enfolded Naru under one of her arms. "You two and Amy are now essentially my family, so no matter what, you have someone to care for you, a shoulder to cry on, someone to talk to, a roof over your heads, _always_."

Hitomi was barely able to nod as she continued bawling into Akira's shoulder.

"Just let it out, Hitomi," Akira whispered as she gently rubbed the teen's scalp. "Let it all out and free yourself from it, when you do, you will soar to even greater heights than before."

Hitomi nodded, the tears flowing freely as over ten years of pent-up loneliness was finally let out.

Naru couldn't help but smile as she felt Akira's warm arms around her shoulders, as her sensei comforted and helped her lover. Unlike Hitomi, Naru had plenty of people to care for her in Ma Koyo and she had never been alone since that night ten years ago, she was happy for Hitomi, happy that she was finally able to feel the love of a family.

Naru reached over with one of her own arms and wrapped it around Hitomi's shoulders, adding in her own comfort. "You will always have me, Hitomi," she whispered into her ear, words for Hitomi and Hitomi alone. "I love you."

Hitomi nodded, the tears finally starting to ebb. "I-I love you, too, Naru," Hitomi whispered back, "and thank you very much."

Naru nuzzled Hitomi's cheek with her own. "I may sleep with others, Hitomi," she whispered, "but my heart belongs only to you."

Hitomi smiled. "I feel the same way, Naru," she whispered back before turning her head just far enough to capture Naru's lips in a kiss.

Akira smiled as she watched the pair kiss in a tender moment. "Now, now, you two," she chastised teasingly. "How about we go inside and have Amy join us for the fun as well?"

Hitomi smiled, even as her cheeks flushed red. "That sounds okay to me," she muttered.

Naru giggled. "Let's have some fun!" she shouted out excitedly as she took Hitomi's hand and followed their sensei up the path to a large single-story, classic Japanese-style house. "Wow, nice place, sensei!"

Akira smiled at Naru. "Welcome to the Hisanaga Clan Compound," She said with a welcoming gesture. "Please, come in and make yourselves... _comfortable._"

"Thank you, Sensei," Hitomi replied, taking in the look of the house even as they entered.

Like the outside, it was a classic Japanese-styled home mixed with modern living, such as couches, an up to date kitchen and table, Akira lead them through the home until they reach a specific room that she gestured them into, inside they found Amy was waiting there, already naked and from the light sheen of sweat on her body and flush on her face, she had been getting 'warmed up' for the night.

_***** Lemon Alert!*****_

"Mm, Amy-chan and I were getting nice and warmed up when you two arrived," Akira explained as she began to strip, showing that she wasn't wearing a bra or panties and that her dark pants hid a most pussy. "I hope the two of you are ready for a long night..."

Naru grinned in anticipation as she stripped herself of her clothes as quickly as she could without tearing them and removed her bra before she took off her starting to dampen panties. "You have _no _idea how much I've been waiting for this sensei~" She cooed out seductively, pulling out all of her training. "My pussy is beginning to ache for something to _fill _it~"

Hitomi was just as quick to disrobe, removing her own bra and her already damp panties. "R-ready as I'll ever be, Sensei," she said with a slight stutter. She'd had a few _long nights_ with Naru, so she knew a bit about what to expect, but she was still somewhat nervous, mainly because she'd never been in a four-way before, and hoped she could last.

Amy meanwhile had begun to blush bright red, "G-Gotta admit..." She said, seeming almost as shy as Hitomi "T-This is the first time I've done this, not counting..." She then blushed several shades more "N-Never mind, t-they don't count..."

"Oh?" Akira asked sultrily as she walked towards Amy, her hips swaying in a fashion that drew everyone's eyes towards them. "What doesn't count Amy-chan?" She asked in a sensual purr that sent shivers down the genin's spines as she trailed a finger from her non-bandaged arm along Amy's jawline, running them over her lips slightly. "You can tell us Amy-chan..."

Amy blushed even more, "W-well..." she stuttered, "M-M-My brother... taught me... Kage Bunshins... and well... I... I kinda... accidentally made... Bunshins that didn't return the memories. And that got me thinking and..." Her blush seemed to double "And I... would...m-make a few Bunshins and... Henge them into... guys with... and did... _everything._" At that point, her blush seemed to be able to surpass that of a certain well known Hyuga.

"Mmm..." Akira hummed throatily as she moved behind Amy. "So... our naughty little Amy-chan likes to have all of her holes stuffed does she?"

Amy could just blush more, as she could just nod, her head lowered almost shamefully "I...I can't-I-I can't help it..." She muttered, "T-The feeling o-of b-being d-dominated... and s-somet-times I... I'd make one clone, n-not Henge'd a-and...w-watch t-the o-ther clones d-d-d-d-do h-h-h-her...It... Its so... so hot..."

Akira chuckled sexily as her hand trailed from her jaw down to the genin's breast and ran the finger over her nipple making her shudder. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Amy-chan..." She soothed as she lightly pinched the girl's nipple making her moan. "I do enjoy being dominated myself from time to time too... and from what I hear, Naru-chan, there... she can make _hundreds _of Kage Bunshins..."

At that thought, it almost looked like Amy's head would explode from how red it was, but her pussy was continuing to get more and more moist. '_H-Hundreds... H-Hundreds..._' she thought, '_T-The m-most I ever get is ten..._' Her mind was then filled with the image of hundreds of Kage Bushins, both male and female ones, in a massive orgy that stretched as far as the eye could see with her in the center of it being dominated by what looked like a male version of Akira.

"Not only that..." Akira continued her voice throaty and oozing temptation. "I know a jutsu that would make Hitomi-chan more comfortable with the party too." Akira smirked as she made three seals and announced her jutsu. "Futanari Henge (Hermaphrodite Transformation),"

A brief cloud of smoke obscured their vision as the transformation, when it cleared Akira appeared unchanged, save for the rather well hung cock now swaying where her clit used to be. As for Amy... all of the information finally became too much for her, as she fainted right there.

Akira chuckled as she looked down at Amy before looking up at Naru and Hitomi. Naru was staring at her new member with a hungry look as her pussy seemed to become a veritable flood as her juices streamed down her legs. "Sensei~" She cooed out hotly, lust filling her voice. "I need that hard cock in my pussy now~! It's been so _long _since I had a cock that looked _that _good~!"

Hitomi was looking at Akira's new cock, too, and... surprisingly, getting somewhat aroused. "S-sensei..." she muttered, "I-I never thought I'd say this, given that I always associated cocks... with men... but I... I want it in me..."

Akira chuckled and gestured Naru over. "Come here, Naru-chan," She requested. "Let me teach you the first Jutsu that I will be teaching..."

Naru grinned as she skipped over, carefully followed Akira's instructions, and applied the henge, creating a cock of her own. Gripping it, Naru moaned in surprise. "It feels good..." She moaned as she rubbed it.

Akira chuckled. "Why don't you show us what you can do with Kage Bunshin Naru-chan." She asked expectantly making Naru grin as she formed a cross shaped seal.

"KAGE BUNSHIN!" She cried out as with a burst of Chakra well over one hundred clones of Naru, all with cocks of their own, flooded the room. "How's that sensei?"

Akira smiled in expectation as her cock hardened at the sight. "Mmm... _delicious..._" She moaned out before leaning over to Amy. "Amy-chan, time to wake up..."

Amy groaned a bit, shaking her head as she returned to the land of the living. "Sensei...?" She asked, looking up at Akira "I had the weirdest dream, you had a cooowwhhaaa..." she trailed off as she saw the fully erect member Akira had, as well as looking around, and saw all of the Naru Clones as well, as her blushing face returned.

"For right now though, Amy-chan," Akira whispered into the girl's ear. "You are _mine _to play with..." With that sentence, Amy felt a pair of hands on either side of her grab onto her arms and legs and pulled them to the side as she was dragged over to a bed where she was quickly tied down to the bed posts by a pair of Akira's Bunshins. "Since you love to be dominated, I will _own _you _completely..._"

Meanwhile, Hitomi, seeing Naru's new cock, suddenly found her pussy growing very damp indeed. "N-Naru..." she whispered laying down on the bed and spreading her legs. "I-I never thought I'd say this, but... p-please... please fill... my pussy with... your c-cock..."

The multitude of Naru's chuckled as the original grabbed Hitomi's breasts from behind and started playing with them, making the assassin-to-be moan in excitement. "Mm, and how does my Hitomi want it?" Naru asked huskily as she prodded her dick against Hitomi's pussy. "In your naughty pussy?" Naru suddenly changed it from Hitomi's pussy to her ass. "How 'bout this tight asshole?" One of Naru's hands left Hitomi's breath and moved it up to Hitomi's mouth where she pushed in two of her fingers and captured Hitomi's tongue and started playing with it. "Or even this slutty mouth? Mm, with this many copies, we could fuck every. Single. Hole, and then some..."

Hitomi blushed, before making a few Kage Bunshins herself. "Y... your clones can... do what they want with my clones..." she moaned. "I... I just want you in my pussy..."

Naru smiled as she nuzzled the back of Hitomi's neck in a vulpine manner and licked one of Hitomi's sensitive spots that was just under her ear. "Of course, Hitomi-koi," she whispered into her ear as her clones descended upon Hitomi's. "C'mere." Naru led Hitomi over to a chair where Naru sat down and moved Hitomi into position over her cock as the brunette faced the clone gang-bang in process. "I want you watch me fuck your every hole, your hands, your chest, and even your hair as I take you... when you're ready to experience first hand what your clones are experiencing, let me know," Naru giggled sultrily, making Hitomi shudder as she felt Naru's hot breath in her ear. "Or even better yet, let me know when you want to do _that _to _me._"

Hitomi's eyes were wide as she watched her clones get taken. "O... of course, Naru-koi... ah!" she gasped in surprise as Naru's cock began entering her, before moaning in pleasure once again. "So... good..."

Naru moaned in sync with Hitomi. "Ah~ Hitomi-koi... your pussy is so tight..." She moaned, layering kisses along the back of Hitomi's neck. "It feels so good around my cock..."

Hitomi moaned again as she turned her head around, capturing Naru's lips with her own. Her tongue intertwined with Naru's as her pussy was filled more and more by Naru's cock.

Naru's eyes widened as without warning three of her clones fucking Hitomi's clones popped from their orgasms, sending their memories and sensations to Naru who moaned loudly as she came hard into Hitomi's pussy. "Hitomi-koi!"

"Naru-Koi!" Hitomi called out as one of her clones popped, as well, the sensations sending her into her own orgasm as her pussy milked Naru's cock for all it was worth.

Meanwhile, Amy was still strapped onto the bed, while Akira and her Clones did _everything _to her, as they massaged her breasts, teased her cilt, and anything else they could think of, just bringing her _so close _to an orgasm, before they denied it, leaving her a desperate frustrated mess. What she didn't know though was Akira was channeling chakra into her fingers, and every time she touched Amy's skin, it make that part of the skin five times more sensitive for a max of 30 minutes.

"Mm, your pussy tastes good, Amy-chan," One of the clones said as she licked up the juices spilling from the genin's pussy.

The original Akira moved from her breasts and knelt next to her head placing her cock near the teen's mouth. "I know you want to cum Amy-chan," She cooed in a lusty voice. "But if you want to cum, you must make me cum first, my little pet."

Amy blushed, but eagerly complied as she opened her mouth allowing entrance. Her tongue wrapped around the massive cock, doing everything she could to bring Akira to orgasm, as she tried to move her cock deeper and deeper into her mouth. The scent of all of the sex going around them causing her vision and mind to go a bit hazy.

Akira moaned loudly as she felt Amy's tongue coil around her member as the genin tried everything to get her off, normally she would have by now, save for the fact she had channelled chakra into her cock in a fashion that would prevent her from cumming until she wished it. "Very nice, my pet," she whispered approvingly to Amy, who moaned at being called that. "But do you really want to know how to get me off?" Akira rocked her hips slightly, brushing against the back of Amy's throat. "You'll have to let me fuck your mouth as if it was your pussy... do you want that... my pet?"

Amy's pleading eyes said it all, but Akira allowed her cock out of her mouth long enough for her to speak "Yes... Please Yes!" Amy pleaded, "I'll let you do anything to me! I'll be your sex slave! I'll bathe in pools of your cum! I'll drink your cum for breakfast, lunch, dinner and dessert! I'll let you turn me into a moaning slut, I'll do _anything _and let you do _EVERYTHING _to me! Just _LET ME CUM!_"

Akira grinned as she sharply pinched Amy's nipple making her scream in pain and pleasure. "Ah, my own little sex slave..." She cooed as her bandaged hand snapped her fingers, causing the clones to cut the restraints. "Since you asked so nicely."

Akira moved Amy info a semi-standing position so that one of her clones could get underneath her as another positioned herself behind Amy, their cocks poised to enter into the genin's ass and pussy, another two grabbed her hands and wrapped them around their cocks and other's yet started wrapping her hair around their cocks. "Swear it my little pet..." Akira ordered into her ear as the cocks teased entry. "Swear yourself to me and I will grant you pleasure you have never felt before..."

Amy eagerly nodded. "Yes! Yes! I Swear it!" she shouted. "I'm your own sex slave! I'll fulfill anything you want! I'll let you do all of your dirtiest fantasies with me! Please! "

"Good slave." Akira whispered as she and her clones plunged themselves into Amy, releasing the genjutsu that was preventing Amy from cumming was released. "Here's your reward!"

The Orgasm hit Amy like a truck, as she screamed out her release, as she came _HARD._ Yet it wasn't over, as Akira and her Clones began fucking every square inch of her that could be fucked.

"Mm, your body is delicious my little slave." Akira whispered lustfully to Amy whose eyes began to roll up in response to the hard fucking she was receiving. "Now tell me, who am I, and what are you?" She asked, removing her cock from Amy's mouth so that she could answer.

"I... I am your personal sex toy..." she gasped, "And you... you are my Mis... Mistress..."

"Good slave," Akira moaned out as two of her clones were giving her a hand job and brought Amy's head over to her cock so that the genin could suck on it. "Now make your mistress cum all over your slutty body, inside of your slut pussy, inside of your ass-pussy and inside of your mouth-pussy, make me cum!"

Amy immediately complied, as she bobbed her head up and down Akira's length as it slammed into her mouth, her hands moved up and down the lengths of the two Clones cocks, while her hips jerked and bucked as she moved with the Clones who fucked her ass and pussy senseless, while the others actually fucked her hair. For Amy, she couldn't think of anything else other than the pleasure she was getting, and giving that same pleasure to Akira-her Mistress as she felt like she was cumming again and again and again.

"I'm cumming, slave!" Akira shouted out as she gripped the back of Amy's head and slammed her cock all the way down Amy's throat and started to cum. Her clones all shouted out themselves as the ones fucking her ass and pussy pushed in as deep as they could and started dumping cum in as deep as they could manage and the rest not fucking a hole started drenching Amy in their cum from head to toe.

All Amy could see was white as the Clones came all over and inside of her, the Clones who came in her pussy and ass felt as if they were cumming bucketloads, as she actually felt her stomach grow in size to accommodate for the massive amount of Cum now inside her, practically making her look pregnant! When they had all finally tapped out, and the Clones dispelled, Amy fell to the bed, soaked in Cum, which became more as the memories from Akira's Clones returned to Akira herself, causing her to Cum over her again. Amy used her hands to rub the cum into her skin and hair. The last thing she did was smile and say, "Thank you... Mistress..." before she fell asleep.

Akira panted as smiled down on Amy. "My cute little slave," she declared in a murmur as she stroked her cum soaked hair. "Mm, never felt this spent before, I wonder... how are the two lovers doing? I'll need some help to... _clean _all this cum off of her."

Hitomi, meanwhile, was coming close to another orgasm as Naru pistoned her cock in and out of Hitomi's pussy. The last of Hitomi's clones had dispelled, and Hitomi had taken great effort to turn herself around on the chair so she was now facing Naru, and had proceeded to kiss her again and began fondling Naru's breasts, even as their hips started slamming together.

"Hitomi-koi! Hitomi-koi!" Naru shouted desperately as sweat built up on her body. "So good, your pussy is so good! I'm gonna cum again!"

"Me too, me too!" Hitomi shouted. "Your cock feels so good in me, Naru-ko~o~o~o~i~i~i~i!"

"Hitomi-koi!" Naru shouted out as she slammed her hips upward, breaching Hitomi's womb and erupting within, her cum seeming to be a veritable endless stream as her remaining clones, who were watching and sucking each other off, dispelled, transferring the pleasure over to her.

This sent Hitomi over the edge, and she let out a wordless scream as her pussy milked Naru's cock for all it was worth, her womb distending slightly from all the cum pouring into it.

Naru panted as she finally felt herself stop cumming and gently kissed Hitomi's lips as the girl seemed to have faded onto cloud nine. Looking down, Naru couldn't help but giggle as it looked like her lover was pregnant from all of the cum that filled her womb. "Someday..." she whispered to herself longingly.

Hitomi picked up Naru's whisper, and knew exactly what she meant, feeling something similar. "Your cock is the only one I will allow to fill my pussy, Naru-koi," Hitomi whispered to her. "I may have sex with others, but I will never allow another man to touch me, and you are the only woman who I will allow to use that Jutsu on me. And someday, I _**will**_ bear your child... I promise."

Naru giggled slightly as she nuzzled Hitomi's face affectionately. "Eventually," she informed, love shining in her eyes. "And on the day we are ready for it, I will fuck you for a week straight, even using a clone to fuck you while we sleep!"

Hitomi nodded. "Of course," she replied. "Still, do you think you could use that jutsu sparingly for now? I'd like to keep to what we normally do for now, so that I can gradually get used to the concept of having a cock in me."

Naru giggled and kissed Hitomi again. "No worries, Hitomi-koi," she swore. "I understand."

"Hmm, good, you two are still awake and mobile," Akira stated in amusement as the pair turned to her, they saw that she had dropped her jutsu and was now holding a series of dildos. "Come, we're not done yet, girls... Amy needs to be cleaned and I need to... _taste _you two."

"S...sounds good to me," Hitomi replied. "But... would you mind not using that Jutsu of yours on me? Naru is the only one whose cock I will allow in me. I know the duties of Kunoichi, but I will never let a man touch me like that."

Akira grinned as she held up the dildos she was holding. "Who do you think these are for?" She asked her smirk growing lustful. "I want to hear the two of you _scream _for release..."

Hitomi gulped upon seeing Akira's grin. Well, she could tell that the rest of the night would be... interesting...

_*****END LEMON*****_

END CHAPTER!


	3. Chapter 3: Slave and her Mistress

Disclaimer: I have never owned Naruto or any of it's subsidiaries.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Bijuu Talking**"

'_**Bijuu Thinking**_'

"Jutsu/Reading Material (Book, scroll, etc.)"

**AN: Listen up fellow Readers, I need your ears. Many of you have been enjoying this fic immensely, and so am I, but there is something I would like from **_**you **_**in return, thank my co-authors, 117Jorn and Takeshi Yamato, without them, I wouldn't have been able to make this story what it is.**

Chapter Three: Slave and her Mistress

_The next Morning_

Amy groaned a bit, as she slowly began to awaken. '_Uhh... wha...what happened last night...?_' She thought. '_My legs are all sore... man that was a weird drea-_' She then looked around, and blushed heavily at the sight surrounding her. Next to her were her two new teammates, Hitomi's head was nestled between Naru's breasts as she snored lightly along with Naru, in both of their snatches were vibrators that were currently not active.

Amy felt a strange feeling in her stomach as she looked down to spot her stomach, her eyes boggled as she took in the sight, it looked like she was pregnant! "Mm, awake my little pet?" A sensual voice asked next to her. Looking over, she spotted her new sensei lounging in a relaxed manner on the bed, still naked, as she watched the three genin sleep, a smirk playing over her features.

Amy still blushed as she nodded "M-m-m-morning, S-Sensei-umm...err, I uhh... mean... Mistress?" she stuttered out. "D-Did t-that... a-all really happen?"

"Mm, that it did my cute little pet," Akira informed as she reached out and idly playing with a strand of a Amy's hand. "Mm, but you don't need to call me Mistress outside of our... _fun..._"

Amy blushed more as she nodded. "A-Alright," she said. "I... I never felt so... so dominated before...I-It felt... so good..." She then looked at her stomach. "A-Akira-Sensei... does... does that Jutsu cause umm...P-p-pregnancy, b-by any chance?"

"Only if a person wanted it to," Akira assured, her eyes sparkling. "While I do want to have kids in the future, it won't be anytime soon."

Amy let out a long sigh of relief. "Same here..." she said. "I always thought about... being a mother sometime... I just didn't want to become one too early, my brother has been protecting me from some members of the Konoha council who wanted to use me for..." She looked away for a bit, unable to say it.

"Mm, a bloodline?" Akira asked getting a shocked look from her student. "Your brother and I were in the same academy class, we still meet from time to time when our schedules allowed it." She smirked slightly as she pulled Amy in closer to herself and cuddled with the genin. "I know what it's like, having the Council on your back like that, they've been trying to get me knocked up since that night sixteen years ago, planning marriages for me even though I was just a young girl... thankfully the Hokage shot them all down... and you have no need to worry, should anyone try to force the issue, I'll be right in front of you, protecting you, my precious little pet..."

Amy's blush lessened, but was still present as she nodded "T-Thank you Akira-Sensei..." she said, "I... I was always afraid that... when Jaden-nii goes on missions...t-they would slip in one night... or... J-Jaden-nii would die on a mission and I... I'd lose my brother a-and my f-freedom..."

"Hush, pet," Akira soothed. "Your brother is not one to die easily, and so long as you are on Hisanaga Clan grounds, _no one _will harm you. These lands are infused with the greatest of Hisanaga Seals, all of which I control as the Clan Head, you are free to stay here whenever you wish, for however long you wish, you may even consider this place your home, your sanctuary if you so wish..."

Amy smiled a bit, a small tear of happiness trailing down her face as she nuzzled closer to Akira's breasts. "Thank you... Akira-Mistress..." she said. "It would mean everything if... you would let me stay here when Jaden-nii is away on missions..."

"Always," Akira assured as she kissed the top of Amy's head. "Mm, I can even take some time to teach you some useful skills for information gathering as well. You would not believe how many important political figures are subs... by the way, what exactly is your Bloodline? Your brother mentioned you had one, but never told me what it was."

"I... It's nothing major, really..." Amy said, "It's... an ability everyone from the Tora clan could use. It's... rumored that the Tora clan is descended from the Nibi Bakeneko. We... all have extreme cat-like reflexes, and abilities including agility, sight, and other senses, as well as having a sort of... connection with other Feline animals. And we also have... anamorphic abilities, as parts of our bodies can transform to be more... Feline-like." Amy Closed her eyes for a moment, as her body seemed to glow a faint blue before her own ears disappeared, replaced with two much more cat-like ears emerging on top of her head, along with a pair of wisker marks not unlike Naru's. A long three-foot long tail sprouted from above her ass, and her hands and feet transformed, her nails extending and transforming to claws, her hands especially transformed into genuine cat-like paws.

Akira blinked in surprise before a lustful grin spread across her lips. "Ohh, are you looking _delicious_, my little pet," she cooed as she reached over and started scratching behind Amy's new ears. "So much _fun _we could have with this..."

Amy blushed as she let out a rather loud cat-like purr, causing Akira to blink. "I... I can't control it..." she muttered, "It just... automatically happens when you scratch them... please don't stop, it feels _so good!~_"

Akira giggled in response as she continued her ministrations. "You really have become my own little pet, haven't you..." She mused teasingly as Amy continued to purr. "I can't wait until our next little... _session._"

A groan came from Hitomi as she started to regain consciousness. "Ugh," she muttered. "Why didn't I just pass out after Sensei used the Dildos on Naru and I the first time? I never knew my pussy could _**feel**_ this sore..."

A throaty chuckle from underneath her informed her that Naru was conscious as well. "Feels awesome, doesn't it?" Naru said contently. "I haven't felt like this since that time Ero-Sennin was teaching me some _tricks _with Akasui-nee-chan_._"

Hitomi moved slightly, wincing a bit as she rose to a bit of a kneeling position, straddling Naru in the process. "I was feeling sore after you and I went at it, but it was still a pleasant soreness," Hitomi remarked. "It was still rather pleasant when we fell unconscious after we had our time with Sensei, but not quite as much. Now? It's gone beyond pleasantly sore to _**painfully sore**_."

Naru grinned naughtily at her lover. "Want me to... _kiss _it better?" she asked innocently.

Hitomi blushed, even as she grinned back. "As much as I want to say yes, Naru," she replied, "we both know where that would lead, and something tells me we don't really have the time to do that right now."

"Mm, I think you are right there, Hitomi-chan," Akira announced as she looked over to the clock. "I have to report to Hokage-sama about the real genin exam."

Amy blinked in surprise. "Real Genin exam?" she asked, her tail coiling up a bit as her ears twitched. "What do you mean Akira-Sensei?"

"Well, jonin-senseis are required to administer an exam to their team based on their specialty," Akira explained as climbed out of the bed and headed to the dresser. "For example, Kakashi-senpai will often be assigned a team that would make a good front-lines team, so good teamwork is required for them to survive, and so he tests them to see if they can work as a team. As this team is mostly revolved around seduction and sex, either to get the information we need, assassinate a target, or even plant a long term mole, I needed to test you on your sexual abilities, which you all passed."

Hitomi was a bit nonplussed at receiving an underhanded test like that, but was glad that they passed. "So, what should we do once you've delivered your report, Sensei?" she asked.

"You guys have the day off for today," Akira informed as she pulled on her armored fishnet shirt before grabbing her jonin vest. "Although, I would like to see you back here around dinner time, we need to plan out training schedules." She pulled on her hot pants before pulling her hair into a pony tail and started to apply a slight amount of make-up. "We will be starting our missions tomorrow so be ready for that."

"Sure thing, Sensei," Hitomi remarked. "Though I think I'll remain here at least until you get back - I may prefer using swords and other sharp and pointy implements of destruction, but I know that an Assassin uses more than that, so I'll want some advice from you on how to round out my arsenal. How about you, Naru?"

"I... I'm going to be going to see my Kaa-san's grave," Naru informed. "I... I just want to pay my respects..."

Hitomi nodded. "I understand, Naru," she said, wrapping an arm around Naru's shoulders. "I'd like to pay my respects, too. If you'd be willing to wait until Sensei gets back like I am, maybe the three of us could go together?"

Naru looked up to Akira, who smiled. "I would be honored to accompany you," she said, bowing her head slightly. "If you wish me to."

"I would, Akira-sensei," Naru agreed with a happy smile before turning to Amy. "Do you want to come too, Amy-chan?" She asked, before she glanced up and blinked at Amy's new... features. "Huh?"

Amy blushed a bit. "It's... my bloodline..." she said. "I have Feline abilities, reflexes, and senses, and I can... transform parts of my body to become more feline-like for additional abilities. And I would... love to come with you, Naru-chan."

"S... s... SO CUTE!" Naru squealed out as she suddenly tackled Amy over, nuzzling her cheek affectionately. "You are just _so _adorable~!"

Hitomi smiled. Amy _**did**_ look rather cute like that. "I take it that you hid your bloodline to keep from being targeted by those people who would turn you into a breeding factory?" she asked, having heard some stories about that.

Amy, still blushing as Naru treated her like a plushy doll, nodded. "Y-Yes," she said. "J-Jaden Nii-san protected me from the council... adopted me as his little sister when my clan was... wiped out... if it wasn't for him..." She shivered a bit at the thought. "I just... pretended not to have a Bloodline for the most part..."

"Never liked those civilian council fuckers," Naru said as she moved from rubbing their cheeks together to playing with Amy's ears. "Only reason they left me alone was because of the fact that Makoto-sobo pretty much held their balls with all the blackmail she has on them."

"Never dealt with them directly," Hitomi admitted, "but I have heard stories about what they can do, especially from some of the people where Naru lived before the Genin Exams."

Amy nodded. "Yeah... they are that bad..." she said. "I lost count how many times they tried to arrange me to marry someone I didn't like... more so people I've never even met or heard of, especially Sasuke... he's the one they try to get me with the most..." She then let out what sounded like a tiger-like growl. "I loathe that Emo prick..."

"Seriously, it seemed like everything was handed to him on a Silver Platter, back at the Academy," Hitomi muttered. "Not to mention he had hordes of _**fangirls**_practically _**throwing themselves at him**_... is it any wonder why I consider fangirls an insult to Kunoichi everywhere?"

Akira sighed sadly as she finished her preparations. "The sad thing is... he wasn't always like that," she informed, a sad look in her eyes. "Before the Massacre, he was such a kind boy... he would have been again, had the council not blocked any and all attempts from people trying to take him under their care and get him away from the Compound where he was assaulted by the memories on a daily basis..."

Hitomi frowned. "Yet another thing screwed up by the Civilian Council," she muttered. "Why do we even _**have**_ a Civilian Council in a Shinobi Village in the first place?"

Akira shook her head again. "The Shodai was an idealist," she informed. "But, it wasn't until the brief period during the aftermath of the Kyuubi Attack that they _really_ seized control away from Hokage-sama, and unfortunately he _is _getting older..."

Amy looked a bit fearful. "Y-You don't think..." she said, with a nervous gulp, "you don't think that... they'd take over when Hokage-sama dies... do you?"

Akira smirked and shook her head. "No, even if Hokage-sama were to die, the Shinobi Council is the one who runs the selection of the Hokage, and should the Civ. Council try anything Danzo Shimura would kill them all."

Hitomi's ears perked up. "Danzo Shimura?" she asked. "Who's that?"

"He heads ANBU Special Operations," Akira informed. "And is the founder of the ANBU cell ROOT, although it was disbanded by the Yondaime during his reign, but after the Kyuubi attack we needed the ROOT cell, despite its questionable training methods, to run High Risk Missions to keep up Konoha's appearance of strength."

"My brother mentioned him a few times," Amy said, nodding. "But he doesn't seem to like him... he said something about one of Danzo's men trying to convince him to hand me to the Uchiha..."

Akira shook her head. "Danzo's far too concerned with the larger picture of Konoha's military supremacy," she informed sadly. "He has lost sight of the small picture, on how the each individual's happiness is what makes Konoha so strong... it's unfortunate, he would have made a great Hokage had he not lost sight of that..."

Hitomi frowned. "So he focuses too much on the big picture that he's lost sight of the finer details?" she asked. "Even if he wasn't a leader, that doesn't sound healthy..."

Akira nodded. "It isn't," She informed. "But... there is nothing we can do right now, so, I should be back in a couple hours at most." She explained, looking up at the clock. "Kaka-senpai also wanted to have a few words with me about seeing if I can help with Haruno-san's fangirlism in return for helping you guys develop your ninjutsu..."

Hitomi's frown turned into a scowl. "Good luck with that, Sensei," she remarked. "Haruno-baka is one of Uchiha-teme's most vocal and idiotic fangirls... I just hope for your senpai's sake that he didn't get Uchiha-teme, as well, or he won't get _**any**_ training out of Haruno-baka..."

Akira sighed as she shook her head. "Unfortunately Kaka-senpai is the _only _one who can train Uchiha-san right now," She informed as she pulled a couple scrolls out of the dresser and slid them into the scroll holsters on her vest. "But... I think I know how to get through to Haruno-san and make her 'see the light' so to speak."

"For some reason, I almost pity Haruno-baka..." Hitomi muttered. "...almost. Still, it would be nothing short of a miracle if you were able to deal with her fangirlism, Sensei, so I'm not expecting results."

Akira shook her head once again. "If she doesn't shape up, she'll be drummed out," she informed seriously. "Hokage-sama is getting impatient with these fangirls bringing down the opinion of the Kunoichi who are trying their best to make a _good _name for themselves. So, Haruno will be an example, either shape up, or get out."

Hitomi grinned. "For all of our sakes, I hope she gets drummed out," she said. "On top of being a fangirl, she has a voice like a Banshee, and screams at the smallest perceived slight."

"Ngh, don't remind me," Naru groaned, rubbing her ears at a phantom pain. "I'm just glad she left us alone after I threatened to throw her into the Red Light District whore house and use a genjutsu to make her think that she _was _a whore."

Hitomi smiled at her lover. "I'm glad you did, Naru," she said. "Still, I pity the third member of that team for being stuck with Haruno-baka and Uchiha-teme, and hope that Haruno-baka gets drummed out."

"We'll find out by the end of today," Akira said as she finished getting ready. "Feel free to have whatever you want from the fridge and cupboards!"

"Umm, Sensei?" Amy asked, causing Akira to glance at her "Umm... how do I get rid of...this?" She rubbed her swollen stomach with a faint blush. "I do _not _want to walk around Konoha like this... O'nii-san would get the _wrong _idea."

Akira blinked before laughing. "That he would, wouldn't he!" Akira said in her laughter before moving over to Amy and pressing a finger just above her clit. "Fuuinjutsu: Kai(Release)!" She intoned as a small seal came into view before seeming to shatter, causing the semen to leak out of Amy's pussy. "Should come out normally now, I admit, I was feeling rather kinky last night."

Amy blushed a bit "T-Truth be told... Mistress," she said, "So was I."

Akira giggled as she captured Amy's chin and lifted her face up to face her and gave her a kiss. "I will be back soon enough, my little pet," she whispered to Amy. "And when we're finished with our errands, I'll show you the true depths of my... _kinkyness._"

With that Akira disappeared from the house in a burst of speed that left a slight afterimage and a highly aroused Amy behind.

Hitomi smiled at Naru again. "Well, shall we get something to eat, Naru?" she asked.

Naru grinned in anticipation. "Wonder if she has any Ramen?" Naru asked, drooling at the thought of her favorite food.

Hitomi chuckled. Naru was so predictable when it came to food - Ramen was her preferred meal for breakfast, lunch, _**and**_ dinner. "Care to join us, Amy-chan?" she asked the third member of their team.

Amy smiled and nodded. "S-Sure!" she said, standing up. "I feel so hungry I could eat a horse! I hope she has some Chicken Ramen, love that stuff!"

Hitomi chuckled again. "I'd be okay with Miso Ramen," she said, "but I really hope she has some rice, and maybe a steak or two."

"Ramen~ Ramen~ Ramen~!" Naru sang happily as she skipped towards the kitchen, still naked making certain parts of her anatomy bounce enticingly.

Amy giggled a bit, as she followed suit. "Miso~ Shio~ Shōyu~ and Tonkotsu~," she began to sing in a surprisingly good voice. "I want Ramen everyday~!"

Hitomi chuckled as she followed the two. She liked Ramen, too, but she wasn't at the point where she wanted Ramen every meal of every day - she liked other foods, too.

And so it was the three members of what would be known as Team Temptress went off to go have their breakfast.

_Later that Afternoon_

Akira yawned slightly as she walked out of the Hokage's tower from her debriefing on her teams exam, to say it had been awkward to talk to the Hokage about her team's sexual abilities would have been an understatement, for the Hokage at any rate...

Now she was off to meet with Kakashi and one Sakura Haruno to try and cure the disease known as Fangirlism. '_To bad Kaka-senpai had forbidden me from just breaking her and rebuilding her from the ground up._' She thought with a slight scowl. _'But, that's a last resort...'_

She finally arrived at a Training Ground Seven where Kakashi asked her to meet him, and surprisingly Kakashi was actually on time, standing next to a pink hair, green eyed teen who blinked in surprise at Akira. "So, this is the one, eh, Kaka-senpai?" Akira asked speculatively as she swept an eye over the girl before settling her gaze upon her mentor who shrugged. "She'd break in her first mission! You sure she's worth saving?"

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but when Akira looked back at her she wisely snapped her mouth shut, whoever this woman was, she was _dangerous._

"I believe she has potential," Kakashi said with an eye smile. "We just need to get her to focus on her training and understanding the needs of her body."

Akira sighed and looked the girl over. "I suppose I can give it a shot, but... no promises, I may need to completely break her down if there is any hope." Akira announced getting a tight swallow from Sakura as she looked up at her sensei for hope only to see him nod his head. "Alright brat, follow me."

Looking up at her sensei for hope once more, it was shattered as he jerked his head in a wordless order to follow the woman. "First off, my name is Akira Hisanaga, you are to refer to me as Hisanaga-taicho until I tell you otherwise, understood?" Sakura quickly nodded, not wanting to piss off the woman any further. "Now, Kaka-senpai has asked me to deal with your fangirlism over Sasuke Uchiha, so first, I want you to tell me _why_ you like him so much."

Sakura blushed, but eagerly smiled at the chance to enlighten someone else on the glory that was Sasuke Uchiha. "Sasuke-kun is the _greatest,_ he's so strong, and cool and smart and-"

She was cut off quickly, however, by a snarl from Akira. "And those traits make him worthy of worship, please," she dismissed. "He's a rookie brat, any _decent _chunin would wipe the floor with him before he could even get a chance to show off. Now tell me, what is a Kunoichi?"

"A Kunoichi is a female shinobi." Sakura replied looking slightly confused, an expression that only became more confused as Akira seemed to be waiting for her to continue.

Finally after a few more seconds of silence Akira sighed. "I need to speak with Hokage-sama about the level of instruction at the Academy," She snarled as she walked towards a nondescript building. "Everything you see and hear from this point on is _never _to be repeated, be glad that I got you temporary clearance girl, you are about to meet a group of _real _kunoichi."

Sakura blinked in surprise as Akira knocked on the door, and after a few hushed whispers the door opened allowing entrance, inside were a pair of fully uniformed ANBU who nodded to Akira as she passed, Sakura's eyes widened upon the realization of where they were, an ANBU base of operations. As they walked they passed by more ANBU who all nodded with respect to the young jonin who returned greeting by calling out the name associated to a specific mask and asking after them and other operatives.

Sakura was feeling quite intimidated as Akira led her deeper into the base, far larger than the outside would have shown, and to a specific door that she opened and stepped inside leading Sakura in. Inside were a group of women, each one of them were exceedingly beautiful and were wearing revealing kimonos of the finest silk. "Akira-chan!" One of the women called out happily running over to Akira, her breasts swaying with the movement and hugged the jonin, who hugged the woman back. "It is _so _good to see you my dear, we've all missed you ever since Kakashi snatched you away, I hear you've taken on a genin team, is this one of them? Doesn't quite seem like the type to follow in your footsteps..."

"No, she isn't one of mine, Shi-chan," Akira informed with a smile as Sakura got a better look at the woman, she was about 5'8" with long ebony black hair done up in an intricate style with dark brown eyes and a set of breasts that were at _least _E-Cups. "This is actually one of Kakashi's, although he's asked me to help with her fangirlism."

The woman, Shiori Hayase, sighed sadly as she shot the girl a pitying look. "Such a shame so many of those girls are forgetting our roots as Kunoichi," She sighed shaking her head. "The Academy has gone far too soft with the amount of fangirls they are putting out, they're giving _us _a bad name."

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked, her anger overwriting her common sense. "I'll have you know, I got 100 percent on the written portion of my genin exam!"

The Kunoichi all stared at her before breaking out into hysterical laughter causing Sakura to flush angrily. "Oh, dearie, those Academy exams mean _nothing _in the real world." Shiori stated. "Why they even have written ones I'll never know, some of the greatest shinobi were never even that great at written exams. They're dropped during war time they are so unnecessary, do you know _why _Haruno-san?"

Sakura swallowed at the fact that the woman knew who she was as she shook her head in a negative.

"Quite simple, all those book smarts you are so proud of, all of those answers that you have memorized, they all go out the window in a battle," Shiori informed coldly. "Even we of the ANBU Seduction Corps get into our fair share of fights, how do you think Akira-chan got that scar of hers."

Sakura glanced up at Akira and for the first time noticed the scar across her eye that stuck out rather predominately on her face giving her an aura of exotic danger. "Hmm, you hair is so silky..." Another woman stated, her hair was a rich gold in color, left loose to fall past her back and a pair of pupiless blue eyes that made Sakura wonder if she was related to Ino and a large pair of C-Cup breasts. "Are you wanting to get into the Seduction Corps as well?"

Sakura blanched. "I'm not a slut!" She shouted out in protest before paling as she felt several large killing intents focus in on her.

"What did you call us?" The blonde, Miko Yamanaka, asked coldly her eyes flashing dangerously. "You _dare _call us sluts?"

"I _definitely _will be having words with Hokage-sama about the standard of education at the Academy." Akira growled. "I'll have you know Haruno, we are no sluts, we give our bodies for Konoha's sake, _you _are the slut, throwing yourself at that brat for no other reason than he's 'cool'."

"Tell me, are you willing to endure humiliation as the most depraved of men have their way with you, just so that you can gain an opportunity to kill them?" Shiori asked, her usually elegant voice quivering with rage. "Are you willing to spend _years _in an enemy village working as a prostitute in an attempt to gain information? _Everything _we do, we do for Konoha, can you claim the same thing little girl?"

Sakura swallowed as she took a few steps backwards. "I... I..." She stumbled out.

"I bet if the Last 'Loyal' Uchiha left the village, she would follow him like a lost little puppy," Miko said contemptuously. "I remember when Ino-chan was little she was so proud to Have this brat as a friend," she snorted as she glared Sakura. "But you _both _threw away such a strong friendship for a _boy. _She holds no loyalty to Konoha, only to a _brat._"

Sakura was shaking now as their words cut deep into her, a slight whimper escaping her throat. "No... no... I... I just..." She whimpered out pitifully.

"Just what?" Another woman asked, her hair a rusty red tied into a long braid with a pair of bangs framing her heart shaped face and her blue eyes. "Just wanted to be the next 'Mrs. Uchiha'?"

Sakura's body was racked with a sob as she shook her head rapidly trying to protest. "Look at me." Akira said harshly, when Sakura made no move to look she roughly grabbed the girls chin and forced her eyes to meet her own. "There is one more place I want to bring you, so gather yourself and follow me."

Sakura gulped but complied with the order as the woman looked at each other. "Bringing her to see _her_?" Shiori asked a slight frown on her face.

Akira closed her eyes and nodded, her body showing a deep sorrow. "I'll bring my team around when we get the chance," She informed the group of women. "They're true kunoichi, unlike _her."_

Shiori smiled and drew Akira into a hug. "Good luck Akira-chan, we're all rooting for you." She whispered into the jonin's ear.

Akira smiled and hugged Shiori back before leading Sakura away and out of the building. She lead the still shaking Sakura who kept hearing the words of the women cutting through her mind as they walked, they were near the hospital when Akira led her up to another nondescript building.

This time there was no hushed whispers or even knocking, Akira just straight out opened the door and entered with Sakura close behind. They entered into a recpetion area where there were a series of chairs and a desk in the center of the room. "Oh, Hisanaga-san," The receptionist said in recognition. "Are you here to see Miyaki-san?"

Akira nodded a glimmer of sadness behind her eyes. "Is it a good day to see her?" She asked, her voice faltering ever so slightly.

The receptionist nodded. "Yes, in fact, she has been hoping you would visit soon." She said cheerfully. "Please go to the Rec Room, I'll page the doctors and let them know you're here to visit her."

"Thank you Mina-san." Akira said with a smile and a bowed her head before leading Sakura deeper in.

Sakura looked around cautiously wondering where Akira was taking her, when she spotted the, men and women who had lost their limbs, some whose bodies were covered entirely in bandages, other were screaming sounding like they were in horrible pain, others yet stared vacantly at the wall, unresponsive to anyone.

"This is a long-term care facility to Shinobi who are rendered unable to care for themselves." Akira said suddenly answering Sakura's unasked question. "Some have been physically injured, others mentally... most never leave, and nor do they have family to come visit, or will not come to visit." Sakura looked back towards the patients, her eyes wide with pity. "Do not pity them Haruno," Akira ordered, shocking Sakura. "Honor them, they received these wounds, experienced these traumas, they did it all for Konoha, for those of us who are unable to protect ourselves from the enemy shinobi."

Sakura flushed as she realized her mistake, you do not pity someone who sacrificed their mind or body for their village, you honor their sacrifice. _'W... would _I _be willing to do that?' _She asked herself, and feared the answer she already knew.

They finally came to a rec room where there were a series of tables with chairs, some were occupied by a family that were coming to visit a relative, but most were depressingly empty. The two took a seat near one of the corners and waited there. As they waited Sakura was surprised to find the obviously strong woman next to her was getting more and more nervous and jittery, playing with the end of her ponytail as her eyes continually darted towards the door. Finally it opened to reveal a woman being pushed into the room by an orderly, a beaming smile radiating nothing but happiness as she saw Akira sitting at the table, she had pale blonde hair and light grey eyes that shone with joy. "Akira-chan!" She called out to Akira who plastered a happy look onto her own face.

"Saki-chan." Akira greeted in return forcing her voice to not reveal her internal sadness. "You're looking well today."

Saki beamed at Akira. "I heard you were able to take on a genin team," she, said looking over to Sakura. "Is this one of them?"

Akira shook her head. "No, Saki-chan," she informed. "This is Sakura Haruno, a member of Kakahsi-senpai's team, he's asked me to deal with her... obsession issues. Haruno, this is Saki Miyaki, she was my genin teammate when we graduated from the Academy."

Saki looked over to Sakura with a knowing look in her eyes before smiling a wry smile at Akira. "You don't need to be so tactful around me, Akira-chan," she informed. "I was a fangirl, plain and simple, I regret it, but I won't ignore it." She looked back over to Sakura who had gasped at Saki's declaration. "I take it you are a follower of Sasuke Uchiha?" she asked getting a nod from the pinkette. "Mm, I was a follower of his brother, Itachi Uchiha, our third teammate."

Akira flinched slightly at the declaration as Sakura's jaw dropped slightly. "We all had graduated around the age of ten due to the fact that Konoha was still recovering from the Kyuubi attack. Oh I thought I was in love and to be Mrs. Itachi Uchiha." Saki said, her lips twisting into a sneer. "I thought I was better than everyone else because I had graduated at the top of my class, Akira-chan here was actually at the bottom, believe it or not, but that's mostly because they didn't grade us on ninjutsu or Archery, I thought I was so much better than her, even though whenever we sparred she would thoroughly trounce me." She let out a small wistful sigh. "What a fool I was back then, I had degraded everyone around me verbally, trying to beat back what I saw as the 'competition' for Itachi's heart, that included Akira-chan here, but... she never really cared, the most she saw Itachi as was a hurdle to overcome in her quest to become the world's greatest Assassination expert."

Saki smiled up at Akira, who was blushing slightly, and laughed merrily. "Listen to me, Sakura-san, he will _never _love you, any of the fangirls he will _never _love." She informed, making Sakura frown slightly. "He will not even save you. I thought the _exact _same way you did, even now you're thinking 'I'm different, this is true love, it will conquer all'... am I correct, Sakura-san?"

Sakura nodded shakily, it was exactly dead on. "Do you want to know why I am in here... Sakura-san?" Saki asked.

"Saki-"

"Don't interrupt me Akira-chan," Saki said firmly as she took a breath and braced herself. "If my story will help save her... then it is worth reopening those painful wounds... can you move my clothing... please Akira-chan."

Akira was obviously biting her lip but nodded, blinking back a few tears as she moved next to Saki and lifted the hem of her pale yellow sundress she was wearing to reveal her legs, each of which held a long jagged scar from her feet to her hips. Akira then moved to her arms and gently pulled off the gloves and then pushed up the sleeves to reveal another set of jagged scars on her arms, these ones going from her palm to her shoulders. A few tears escaped Akira's eyes as she hugged Saki tightly as her teammate leant into her.

"It was about half a year after our graduation that the events that had culminated to this happened," Saki informed, her voice growing distant as Akira held her close. "We were on a routine border patrol, ensuring that no enemy shinobi were getting across. I was trying to wring a date out of Itachi as we were moving, creating more noise then necessary, even after they each told me to keep quiet, oh how I should have listened to them, I didn't, I thought that they were jealous because Itachi was so obviously, to my eyes anyways, in love with me. The noise I was creating gave away our position to a group of Nuke-nin who used the opportunity to Ambush us, an ambush that we would have detected had I not been distracting everyone. Sensei was killed immediately and I was captured as both Akira and Itachi were busy fighting off two enemies at once, each. The man who had captured me had taken me to his base of operations, I struggled, but... I didn't train myself enough, I was more concerned with 'keeping my figure' and stalking Itachi then to train myself, how stupid I was. To keep me from struggling to much and to prevent me from using Ninjutsu, my captor took his kunai and ripped through my muscles, cutting them and rendering them useless, he didn't bother even knocking me out, he enjoyed my screams of pain, my begging, pleading, cries for Itachi to save me."

Akira gripped Saki even tighter in her embrace as she ran a soothing hair through the other's hair. "He then proceeded to sear the wounds shut and ensure I could never use my limbs again by using a fire jutsu on them," Saki said soldiering on, even though she was obviously in pain recalling the events. "Even after that he wasn't done, he raped me, the virginity that I saved for Itachi, taken like that by a Nuke-nin. When he was done he grinned at me and informed me on just what he was going to do to me and what the people who he was going to sell me to were going to do to me, he was getting off of my fear as he raped me again and again as I prayed for Itachi to save me. I was saved, I learned later that I had been held captive for five days, but I wasn't saved by Itachi, no... Akira-chan save dme."

Saki smiled up at Akira tearfully as Akira continued to hold her, trying to keep her own tears at bay. "Even though I had called her names, continually put her down, belittled her at every chance... she still saved me," Saki said choking back a sob. "Never in my life had I seen something so beautiful, yet terrifying as when I saw Akira-chan charge into that cave, the nuke-nin was so off guard, he never stood a chance as Akira-chan's fuuinjutsu utterly _destroyed_ him, soaking the two of us in his blood, forever earning Akira-chan the nickname 'Konoha's Bloody Fist', Akira-chan then took me on her back and ran all the way from the Iwa side of the border where the nuke-nin were based to Konoha, a five day trip, dodging Iwa Hunter-nin for three of those days. Itachi left me for dead, saying I wasn't worth saving anyways, but Akira-chan... she came back for me, she came back and saved me from such a horrible fate." Saki broke down into sobs as Akira held her tightly whispering something into her ear and waving off the orderly who was about to come over. After a minute or two Saki managed to pull herself together enough to continue on.

"But Akira-chan never told me any of that, when I was in the hospital I kept wondering when Itachi would come and visit me," Saki said a regretful smile on her face. "He never did, but... every day she was able, Akira-chan came, she came and made a lame excuse for why Itachi didn't come that day saying he was busy with his clan, or he was too tired from training, it wasn't until I really pressed that Akira-chan told me, she told me how they managed to kill their opponents and track the man who captured me to the Iwa Border, but it was then Itachi said they should just leave me for dead, despite Akira-chan's protests. Despite the insurmountable odds of getting _into _Iwa and _back _carrying me, Akira-chan went anyways.

"When Akira-chan told me this, at first I denied it, blamed her for trying to steal Itachi away from me," Saki said, her facial expression dropping into guilt. "I screamed at her to leave and never return, Akira-chan looked so sad, yet, she held a look on her face that said 'I knew it', despite the fact that Akira-chan saved me, I pushed her away for telling me the truth, it wasn't until another shinobi came in to debrief me that I learned that she was telling me the truth." Saki looked over to Akira, tears spilling from her eyes. "I learned I pushed away the one person who was there every day she could, she put up with my requests to brush my hair, she put up my requests for a certain food, she even fed me that food and I pushed it all away because I was so into the delusion that Itachi loved me. That delusion had almost cost me a very dear fried who is in every way save blood, my sister..."

As Saki trailed off, leaning into the comfort of Akira's arms, tear poured down Sakura's cheeks as everything the women of the Seduction Corps said finally settled in, every action Sasuke made towards not only herself, but to the other fangirls. Even more tears spilled forth as she remembered breaking off her friendship with Ino, the young girl who protect her from bullies and gave her the confidence to show off her forehead with pride, she pushed away her _own _sister in all but blood because of a boy who wouldn't even give them the time of day.

"I hope, Haruno, that you realize why I brought you here," Akira said, her voice cracking slightly. "And I hope you take to heart _everything _that was said, because now you have a choice before you, you will either show up for your usual team meeting with Kakashi-senpai, ready to train, and ready to act like a _real _shinobi, or you will show up ready to hand over your Hai-ate." Sakura's eyes widened as Akira's mismatched eyes bored into her. "This is the choice Hokage-sama is giving you, so unless you want to be dishonorably discharged from service, you will _not _take this choice lightly."

Sakura nodded her understanding, if she was dishonorably discharged, her entire family would be disgraced, from her mother, a member of the civilian council, to her father who ran a massively successful armory business for Shinobi, and even her retired Shinobi grandfather who served with distinction alongside the Hokage and his advisors. "I... I won't take this lightly, Hisanaga-taicho." Sakura assured swallowing tightly.

Akira nodded. "You are dismissed, Haruno," she informed before turning back to Saki.

Bowing to the two of them Sakura left the building and after a moment's thought she turned, not towards home, but towards the Yamanaka Flower Shop and Clan Housing, she had a friendship to repair and a story to tell.

_Earlier, with Naru, Hitomi and Amy_

After having a very much needed Breakfast, the three Kunoichi were mostly just lounging around the Hisanaga compound awaiting Akira's return. Hitomi was spending some time practicing some Kata's with her sword, while Amy and Naru however...

"Uhh... my stomach hurts..."

...were recovering from their 'who could eat the most Ramen' contest they had, as they were both lying around on the couch, their hands on their stomachs. For the first time in both of their lives, they regretted having a Ramen-eating contest.

"It hurts, but it was worth it..." Naru said with a more content groan that Amy's, her body already processing the food. "I won, too!"

"It was a tie... and you know it..." Amy groaned out, a bit more painfully than Naru. "You collapsed just when I did..."

"Nuh-uh, I ate _two _more bowls then you did." Naru declared. "And I bet I could sit up before you can!"

"Like hell! I _know _I ate as many as you! I counted!" Amy shouted, only for her to wince as she groaned a bit "But... you probably could sit up before I can... jeezus how can you recover so quickly Naru-chan?"

Naru chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm just awesome like that I guess." She said looking over to Hitomi.

Hitomi caught her gaze, looking back. She then turned to look at Amy. "Yeah," she said, "Naru's always been quick to recover from just about anything. Training injuries are gone in hours instead of days, and hangovers don't happen to her."

Naru giggled. "Yup, just awesome like that," she declared again pumping a fist into the air.

"Oh, really?" Akira drawled as she strode into the room carrying a small bag. "I'll just have to test that, won't I Naru-chan?"

Naru blinked at the all too sweet smile on Akira's face, one that was at complete odds with the aura of danger she was oozing. "Fuck," Naru stated simply, crying anime tears as Amy noticed the bag Akira was carrying.

"What's in the bag, Akira-sensei?" Amy asked curiously.

Akira smiled coyly as she reached in and pulled out a leather collar that had a bell on the front and a small metal plate with an inscription on the back. "Well, my little pet," She drawled out ,walking over to Amy who was wide eyed at the sight of the collar. "Is it not the law for pets to be collared at all times~?"

Amy looked at the collar, with a large blush on her face... yet oddly enough she felt a bit happy about this for some reason... and aroused. She tried to say something, but her words were all jumbled up in stutters, but still managing to nod in agreement.

Akira giggled from behind Amy as she leant down to show Amy the engraving on the back of the collar. '_Property of Akira Hisanaga_'. "Just in case you get lost, my little pet." She whispered into the genin's ear as she slid the surprisingly soft leather collar around the girl's neck and clasped it closed. "Also, it will only open to _my _chakra, pet, just so no one else can claim you..."

Amy's blush doubled, but nodded again, the bell jingling as she nodded "T-T-Thank you...A-Akira-Mistress..." She managed to stutter out.

"You're welcome my little pet, and I have some plans for dinner tonight too," She informed whispering hotly into Amy's ear making the girl shudder. "But that can wait until we get back from Naru-chan's visit with her mother, alright? My precious little _pussy_?"

Amy's face was once again beat red, as she nodded. "S-Sure thing, Akira-Mistress." She said.

"So, are you ready to go, Naru-chan?" Akira asked as she straightened up.

Naru swallowed but nodded as she stood up. "I am, I just want to stop and pick up some flowers along the way." She informed getting a nod from Akira. "Right then... let's go."

Feeling a hand slip into her own, she looked over to see Hitomi smiling encouragingly with a nod making Naru relax the tension that was building up within her. "It'll be fine, Naru-koi," She whispered into Naru's ear. "I'll be right beside you the entire way."

Naru nodded with a smile and led the team out of the house and down towards the Konoha Shinobi Graveyard.

_At the graveyard_

Naru looked down at a tombstone a sad smile on her face. "I guess... I finally found you... kaa-san," She whispered as she read the engraved words upon the tombstone.

_Kushina Uzumaki_

_The Red Hot Blooded Hanebero of Konoha_

_Staunchly loyal, dear friend and loving mother_

'_Never Falter, for Love shall always conquer Hatred'_

Tears built up in Naru's eyes as she knelt before the grave laying the bouquet of flowers before the grave. "Kaa-san..." She whispered out, her voice filled with emotion. "I've never met you before... but... I miss you... I miss you so much it hurts..." Naru let out a choked sob as Hitomi wrapped her arms around Naru's shoulders, comforting her lover. "I... I hope that you are watching me... and... I hope you and tou-san, whoever he is, are proud of me, I... I want to do right by the two of you... and... I _will _carry on you legacy of protecting Konoha kaa-san," She swore, her hand drifting to her abdomen. "I will... I promise on my life I _will!_ Because you're right, love does conquer hatred... The girl hugging me right now is the person I love the most, Hitomi Yamato, we met at the Academy six years ago..."

Naru continued rambling on describing her life for her mother, from her beginnings on the street, to living at the Ma Koyo, going to the Academy with Hitomi, meeting Jiraiya and the Hokage, and meeting her new sensei and getting to know her teammate Amy.

"So... mom... I'm doing fine... I got people who love me, people who I love," She looked over to Hitomi, their eyes both radiating love to one another. "And no matter what... I will _never _falter Kaa-san... so, I guess I'll see you later..." Naru kissed her fingertips and pressed them against the tombstone with a teary smile before reluctantly standing and looking at the red streaked sky. "Wow, we've been here for awhile, huh?"

"You had a lot to share with your kaa-san, Naru-chan," Akira said, giving the girl a supportive hug. "How do you feel."

"Relieved." Naru stated, looking back at the phrase on the tombstone. "With just this one phrase... I know kaa-san is proud of me..."

"Of course she is, Naru!" Hitomi declared. "After all, you're doing what you _want _to do right? Then of course she's proud of you!"

Naru smiled at Hitomi. "Thanks, Hitomi," She whispered, leaning back into her lover. "Akira-sensei, if you don't mind... I think I just want to spend the night with Hitomi-chan at home..."

Akira smiled supportively at Naru. "Of course it is, Naru-chan," She assured soothingly. "Just remember, the compound is _always _open to the two of you." Akira then glanced at Amy, raising a slight eyebrow at the thinking pose Amy was in. "Something on your mind, Amy-chan?"

"I... I don't know..." Amy said, tapping her head furiously. "Kushina Uzumaki... where have I heard that name before... It sounds so familiar..." Suddenly, Amy's eyes widened as she snapped her fingers, "That's it!"

"What's it?" Hitomi asked, curiosity evident on her face.

"Before me and my brother became part of Konoha, Jaden-nii worked independently, like a freelance Shinobi," Amy explained. "Not a Missing Nin since he never belonged or worked with a previous shinobi village. He did most of his work to keep both of us fed and all of that. But a while ago, he introduced me to a woman he was working with on one mission, and he worked with her several times afterwards before coming to the decision for us to settle down in Konoha. And I remember her name was Kushina Uzumaki!"

"What?" Akira asked suddenly looking extremely serious. "Amy, I need you to tell me _everything _you remember, Kushina Uzumaki was declared dead sixteen years ago, and if someone is going around as an imposter, _many _people will be pissed off."

"Yeah," Amy said nodding, "Jaden-nii worked with her not long after he adopted me when my clan died, they did a few missions together here and there, so Jaden-nii would know more about it. But one time he asked Kushina to take care of me while he went on a dangerous mission alone... she was really nice to me, taught me a few things about Ninjutsu and information-gathering while he was away..." She then appeared a bit hesitant, but continued "She... one time I asked her... if she had a family." She continued, "She... told me she use too, but they're all dead..."

Akira's frown became more pronounced as her eyes narrowed. "We'll have to take a detour guys," She announced grimly. "Hokage-sama needs to hear of this."

"Sensei? Do you really think..." Naru asked trailing off.

"I honestly don't know, Naru-chan," Akira admitted, closing her eyes. "Kushina-sama was declared deceased during the Kyuubi attack, I honestly have no idea if this Kushina could truly be your mother, we will inform Hokage-sama and I have no doubt he will put Jiraiya-sama into investigating this matter."

Naru nodded as she tightly clutched at Hitomi's hand and followed their teacher to the Hokage Tower. '_Is it really you... kaa-san?_' She thought. '_But if it is you... why did you leave me?_'

_Hokage Tower, Sarutobi's Office_

"I see," Sarutobi said with a sigh as Akira finished her report and listened to Amy's description of the woman. "I...I don't know if this is Kushina Uzumaki or not, she was at ground zero during the Kyuubi attack and as her body couldn't be found, we assumed her to have been killed by the Kyuubi. I will be sending out Jiraiya and several other reconnaissance teams to look into this matter, Naru-chan, you have my word, you will be the first to know if this is your mother or not."

Naru bowed her head respectfully, swallowing back her worries. "Thank you, Hokage-sama," she said gratefully. "I... I'm just not certain what to feel at this moment."

Sarutobi nodded. "Quite understandable, Naru-chan," he assured. "I hope to provide answers for you quickly. Is there anything else?"

"No, Hokage-sama," Akira informed with a bow. "Thank you for seeing us on such short notice."

Sarutobi nodded his head and waved his hand in dismissal, his other hand already pulling out the necessary forms for the orders.

"I... I think I really need to get home, Akira-sensei." Naru informed, looking rather shell shocked. "This... this is just so much to take in..."

Akira nodded her understanding and gave her genin a tight hug. "You know where we are if you need us, Naru-chan." She whispered. "Come if you need a family."

Naru smiled up at Akira gratefully before walking away with Hitomi, hand in hand as she leant against her lover.

Akira let out a gusty sigh. "Quite the day, eh, my little pet?" She asked smirking at Amy.

"Y-yeah..." Amy said, nodding, for once not blushing furiously at her nickname. "Akira-sensei... do... do you think I did the right thing, bringing that up? I mean... I... I don't want to give Naru-chan false hope that it could really be her kaa-san... I really like her and all, but... if the Kushina me and Nii-san know isn't Naru's mother when she's hoping it is..."

"Naru-chan is confused right now, but, she knows that it may very well not be her mother, but a relative of some kind," Akira assured, placing a hand on top of Amy's head. "You did do the right thing, even if it isn't her mother, Naru-chan would love to meet another Uzumaki."

"I hope so..." Amy said. "I really like Naru-chan... I don't want to make her angry or sad because of something I said or did... Jaden-nii knows more than I do, but he's away on a mission right now, but he said he should be back tomorrow or the next day. He might be able to shed more light on all of this than I can."

Akira smiled and stroked Amy's hair as they walked towards the Hisanaga compound. "It's alright, Hokage-sama will speak with him after debriefing him," Akira informed soothingly. "And Naru-chan would never be angry with you."

"Yeah, but... I have this feeling that she and Hitomi-chan don't trust me..." Amy said. "I don't know why I feel this way, but I got this feeling there's something they're not telling me... I don't want to pry or _make _them tell me, or find out another way... and I know we've only really worked together a few times in the academy, and we only became a team yesterday, but..." she could only sigh as she shook her head. "...I just hate feeling like a third wheel..."

"Trust is a _very _rare commodity for Naru-chan and Hitomi-chan," Akira explained. "Just give it some time, they _will _trust you Amy-chan, they have no reason not too, and once they get to know you, they'll be ready to tell you."

Amy felt a bit better when Akira said that, as she smiled a bit. "Thank you, Akira-sensei," she said, as they finally arrived at the Hisanaga compound. "So... what are we going to do now?"

Akira smirked as she lead Amy info the house. "I believe we should have dinner, ne?" She asked as they walked into the dining room. "And I have a special meal for you, my little slave, with some fun planned for after dinner..."

Once again, Amy blushed bright red, as she nodded. "W-Whatever you say... M-Mistress," she said, with only a slight stutter.

Akira giggled as she slipped a leash onto Amy's new collar. "Strip, slave." She ordered.

_*****Lemon Alert!*****_

"Y-Yes Mistress," Amy said, as she immediately began removing all of her clothes, until she was as naked as the day she was born, excluding the collar and leash now strapped on her neck.

"Good, slave." Akira praised as she trailed a hand over Amy's pussy making her shudder. She then reached into her pouch and pulled out a pair of dildo's that she then slid into the genin's pussy and asshole. "Now then, these are very special my little slave," She whispered as she started pulling off her clothing. "Those will give you pleasure, if you please me, the more you please me, the more pleasure you feel." Amy's eyes widened as Akira pulled off her pants revealing that at some point she had used the Futanari Henge jutsu. "Now my little slave, show me your real self."

Amy blinked in confusion for a second, before she realized what she meant as she closed her eyes for a second as she transformed into her Neko form. "N-Now what, Mistress?" She asked.

Akira smirked as Amy felt the dildo's within her start to vibrate, a signal that she was pleasing her Mistress. With a snap of her finger a clone of Akira came in and place a saucer of Akira's cum on the floor. "You eat your dinner slave, like the pussy you are." Akira informed. "But first, I want you to make a clone to suck me off."

Amy looked at the saucer with wide eyes, but then she _did _recall during her first... session, promising to 'Drink her cum for breakfast, lunch, dinner and dessert'. While still blushing, she quickly made a Kage Bunshin, revealing another Amy just as nude as her, also wearing a collar and leash. Knowing what had to be done, the Clone approached Akira, kneeling down and began sucking off Akira's massive cock.

Meanwhile the real Amy looked at the saucer a bit hesitantly, but sighed a bit as she got down on all fours and proceeded to drink her Mistresses cum like a cat would. She was actually surprised that the Cum tasted different than from last night.

The vibrators within her picked up speed as she heard Akira moan in pleasure from her clone's efforts to please her Mistress. As she heard the moans she began to feel her body began to heat up with slurp of the cum she drank. "You are doing well, slave," Akira praised as the vibrators picked up a bit more speed. "Mm, I'm glad to see you train yourself well in cock sucking."

Amy began slurping the cum faster, going nose-deep in the saucer of cum, like something primal slowly coming to surface as all she could think of was pleasing her Mistress, and Cumming. While the Clone was being just as desperate being under the same effects to bring Akira to orgasm.

Akira moaned as she moved her hand to the back of the Clone's neck and pushed her deeper on to her cock, forcing the clone to take it into her throat. "Mm, I love how your throat flutters around me." Akira said as she used her other hand to scratch behind the clones ears making her purr as she deep throated the cock increasing the pleasurable vibrations.

At this point, Amy had drank most of the cum from the saucer, but she was driven so far by almost primal lust that she was licking the saucer for every last drop. The vibrators deep in her asshole and pussy going more and more fast as Amy could feel her end coming, but refusing to Cum before her Mistress could.

Akira moaned as she kept the clone down on her cock even as she seemed to struggled for air. "I'm cumming, slave!" She said. "Drink it all and do _not _spill a drop!"

The Clone said nothing, but when Akira came, she came _hard, _as the Clone's cheeks expanded from the large amount of Cum that entered her mouth. She began to drink up as much as she could, slurping it all down. Some of the cum managed to slip out of her mouth, but the Clone used her hands to keep it from spilling, forcing the Cum back inside her mouth, or rubbed it into her own skin.

Akira smiled approvingly as she petted the clone's head as she slurped up the remaining cum before standing and tugged on the leash. Just as the clone was about to move to her feet Akira barked out. "On your hands and knees, slave," she ordered. "You are my pet, you will act like it." The clone shuddered at the authoritative voice as she nodded meekly and got to her hands and knees and followed Akira over to the original Amy who was just finished the saucer of cum. "Very good, my slave," She whispered as she grabbed the leash, "come along now, it's time for our after dinner activities."

Amy only nodded, as she walked on her hands and knees just like her Clone. Akira's dominant and authoritative mood simply turning her on more and more for each step, yet still frustrated as the dildo's in her holes had shut off just as she was about to orgasm, just to restart all over again.

Akira lead them through the house, the two Amys leaving a trail of pussy juices on the floor, and led them into a room, a room that was completely filled with an assortment of BDSM equipment. "Welcome to my playroom, slaves," Akira stated as the Amy and her clone looked around, wide-eyed. "We will be having so much fun in here..."

Both Amy and her Clone looked around, wide-eyed... yet seeing the assortment of BDSM gear and objects, it surprisingly turned them on even more as their pussies began overflowing with juices trailing down their legs.

Akira tugged on their leashes, leading them deeper into the room where she stopped beside a wooden horse, not the one used in gymnastics, but one that kind of looked like the roof to a house with a metal strip along the edge. "Amy, stay," Akira ordered as she tugged on the clone's leash and pulled her up onto the horse, cuffing her feet to the chains and suspending her just enough so that her pussy and clit would rub against the cool metal with every movement and then bound her arms behind her back in such a way that would prevent escape and the use of Jutsus.

Next she led the orginal over to a large X cross that was suspended in the center of a large circle that was currently parallel to the ground, she then bound Amy to the object face down keep the vibrators within her. "Mm, yes, your clone has an amazing view of us, doesn't she?" Akira murmured into Amy's ear as she attached a pair of weighted clips to Amy's nipples, making her moan/shout loudly as the pain mixed with pleasure.

Her moan was cut off, however, as Akira took advantage of her open mouth to stuff an O ring in and strapped it to her head, forcing her mouth to remain open. "Yes, you are my personal sex slave, to do with what I wish..." Akira hissed into Amy's ear as a group of clones entered the room. "My personal cock sleeve, you will be pleasuring my clones, slave, do not disappoint me."

Amy then felt a sharp pain across her ass making her shout loudly before Akira brought the whip she had just used into view. "I will be teaching you the joys of pain tonight, my little slave," she informed, her eyes burning with lust. "I so do hope you enjoy this, which you should with all of that aphrodisiac I put into your dinner..."

Amy's eyes widened in sudden realization, before she yelped once again as Akira whipped her, her hands struggling in their binds but unable to do anything else before the first of Akira's clones approached her.

"Mm, I can't wait to have my way with you... slave." The clone informed before plunging herself fully into Amy's mouth without warning, the original Akira cracked the whip again across Amy's rear, accurately striking her pussy lips, making Amy scream/moan, even as she gagged slightly around the cock invading her throat.

Amy didn't know how to describe it. She was being dominated more than before, being whipped and her mouth gagged by the massive cock in her mouth. Yet despite the pain, it was turning her on more and more, as she felt just as much, if not more pleasure as she did Pain. '_It hurts, but... it feels so good~!_' Was all she could think before she was whipped again.

"Ohh, her throat feels like a pussy around my cock." The clone face fucking her said as two other clones played with Amy's ears, making her purr causing her throat to massage the cock with it's vibrations. "Ah, this is really a good slave we have here!"

The original smirked as she sent out a small pulse of chakra that released the seal that all of the clones bore allowing it to cum, exploding into Amy's mouth. Amy's mouth widened at the massive amount of Cum, but her primal lust told her to drink it all to the last drop, and Amy did so wholeheartedly, sucking Akira's clone's cock dry.

"Good slave, I didn't even have to tell you to drink it all," Akira praised as she snapped her fingers, causing the clones to leap into action as they uncuffed Amy and quickly flipped her over before recuffing her back to the restrains and moved the X to an upright position. "Take them out." Akira ordered to her clones who immediately removed the dildo's from Amy's pussy and ass. "Put them into the Clone and remove the horse, but leave her suspended."

As the clones complied with the order Akira walked forward to Amy and ran a teasing finger over her pussy, making the submissive genin quiver from the touch and attempt to buck her hips only for Akira to slap her breast, making Amy let out an erotic scream around the O ring. "You will cum when I let you cum, slave," Akira ordered sternly, getting a nod from Amy. "Now, my clones going to have a bit of fun with you, but first, an improvement needs to be made..."

Akira accepted the ink that a clone brought forward and dipped an unbandaged finger into it before quickly drawing a small seal just below the center of Amy's breasts and activated it. Amy moaned as she felt... something happen with her breasts as Akira removed the clamps and took a few steps back and cracked her whip across Amy's breasts causing her to let out another erotic wail, looking down Amy was surprised to see something leaking from her breasts.

"Like it?" Akira asked a smirk on her face as she folded her arms under her breasts. "it's a seal to help mothers who cannot naturally produce breast milk, my clones were hungry so I thought you could feed them for me, have fun with her girls," Akira ordered. "Be as rough as you wish to be, she is our property after all, ne?"

Amy's eyes widened again, before the Clones all advanced on her, the first two grabbing her breasts roughly causing her to moan in both pain and pleasure, which increased as they began sucking on them. Every time they sucked on her breasts, she felt her milk passing through her tits causing her to moan all the more.

Akira was sitting, watching the view with an aroused smirk on her face. "I allow you to cum now slave." She informed loudly so that Amy could hear her.

The moment she said that, one of the Akira Clones snuck behind her, and plunged her cock deep into her Pussy, pushing it all the way in and piercing into her womb. It was the final straw for Amy, as she screamed out, her Neko tail twisting uncontrollably as she came harder than she ever had before, so much that her cum poured out of her like a fountain. But Akira's Clone wasn't done yet, as she proceeded to ram her cock in and out of Amy's pussy, while the other Clones took turns drinking from her breasts.

Akira continued to watch as the clones assaulted her student/slave relentlessly, and looked over to where Amy's clone was watching, the vibrators running almost continually, but stopping just as she was about to cum. With a smirk firmly on her face, Akira lashed out with the whip, causing it to dispel and the memories to transfer back to Amy.

The memories of the Clone that was about to Orgasm transferred back to Amy, carrying with it the Pleasure the Clone was feeling causing the next thrust Akira's Clone made causing her to Cum yet again, as Amy let out a loud scream of pleasure, crying out to the high heavens as she stayed in her orgasmic high for a good few minutes before her body went limp, but she was still conscious breathing heavily.

Amy's head lolled as the clones attack her breasts stepped back and original stepped forward, even as the clone ramming into Amy's womb came suddenly dumping a massive load straight into Amy's womb and dispelled making Akira moan loudly as the memories of the orgasm made her cum all over Amy's body, even as the next clone in lined rammed her cock into Amy's tight ass. "Mmm, you are such a good slave," Akira praised as she released the Futanari Henge on herself and slid a finger into her own pussy moaning all the while. "You're turning your Mistress on so much~! I decided to give you such a wonderful opportunity."

Akira stepped forward and once again drew another seal onto Amy's body, this one directly above her clit, and when it activated Amy moaned as her clit grew into a large cock. "Ah, now that looks delicious, doesn't it?" Akira asked as she took a thin strip of silk and tied it tightly around the base of Amy's new rock hard cock before removing the O ring from Amy's mouth. "And since you are such a good slave, I will be _personally _giving you a reward..."

With that announcement, Akira descended down upon Amy's cock and took her within her mouth, sucking on it lewdly as if it were a delicious treat. Amy moaned in sudden pleasure, as the new senses assaulted her body "S-so..g-good..." she managed to mutter out.

Akira smirked around Amy's cock as she sucked hard, creating a vacuum in her mouth making the cock twitch as Amy moaned loudly. Amy's pussy gushed juices as she came from the sensations of being sucked off and having her ass fucked hard and the two clones assaulting her lactating tit. But her cock twitched violently as the sperm inside of it built up straining to get past the silk bondage.

Amy was moaning at all of the pleasure she was researching, even the pain she received from her cock not being able to Cum was sending her over the edge. Her hips bucking slightly, as she tried to restrain herself from going all-out.

Akira pulled off the cock licking her lips. "You want to cum my slave?" She asked as she pumped her hand up and down Amy's shaft.

Amy could only whimper, but managed to hastily nod out her response as her cock felt almost ready to explode, adding to all of the pleasure the rest of her body was feeling. "P-Please... Akira-Mistress..." She muttered, "L-Let me c-cum..."

"What will you do for it?" Akira asked as she moved herself up so that her pussy was hovering over Amy's cock. "What would you do for the honor to cum in my pussy?"

"_Anything!_" Amy hissed out, "I'll do anything you want! I'm your slave, I'll do anything you demand, even bare your children, PLEASE!"

"My children hmm?" Akira asked in a low whisper her eyes looking into Amy's pleading eyes. "I may just take you up on that my precious little slave..." Akira informed as one of the clones removed the silk bindings from Amy's cock and the clone fucking her ass switched to her pussy. "I _do _need to ensure heirship to the Hisanaga Clan..."

She used her pussy to tease the tip of Amy's cock making the genin moan in pleasure. "Do you want that?" Akira asked in a husky whisper. "Do you want that? Do you want to be my little baby maker?"

It took a few moments for Amy too actually consider that offer, but ultimately her Lust took over as she nodded eagerly "Y-Yes Akira-Mistress!" She shouted, "I-I want to bear all of your children! I-I-I-I LOVE YOU!" upon shouting that last declaration, Amy's eyes widened. '_D-Did I really just..._'

Akira didn't even seemed surprised by the proclamation as she gripped Amy's head between her hand and deeply kissed the surprised genin for a few seconds. "And I love you my precious little slave," Akira whispered. "Don't worry so much about it, our lives as Shinobi are fleeting, and we must hang on to the love we find... but... I think it is time for me to reward you my little slave."

With that sentence Akira smirked as she plunged herself down onto Amy's cock letting out a small scream of pleasure as the hard tool pressed up against her womb. "So _big _my little slave!" Akira informed proudly as she began to ride her genin. "Only other person to fill me up _this _much was Kaka-sempai!"

Akira then looked over her shoulder at her second last remaining clone and nodded at her prompting the clone to shove her cock into Akira's ass forcing another pleasure filled scream from Akira's throat.

Amy was moaning at the pleasure surrounding her stiff cock inside Akira's pussy, as well as feeling another just as hard cock penetrate her own pussy. Her hips began bucking, as she tried her best to hold in her own orgasm's until her Mistress was ready to release as well.

"Oh my little Slave," Akira said cooingly as she stroked Amy's ears, even as she gyrated and bucked her hips. "You are mine, and mine alone, mine to use, mine to play with, mine to be with, every inch of you belongs to me..." Akira let out a small scream as Amy's cock hit a particularly sensitive spot as Akira thrusted Akira's cock deeper into herself. "But there is one part of me you can claim my precious little slave," Akira lent in even closer so that her lips were next to Amy's cat ears. "You can claim my womb, cum, cum into my womb Slave..."

That was all the permission Amy needed, as in her last thrust, she pushed her whole cock into Akira, and came. It was as if a hose was turned on full-blast, as Amy let out a near endless blast of Cum into Akira's womb, at the same time the Clone of Akira that was fucking her own Pussy came just as hard into Amy's own womb, as she screamed to the high heavens.

Akira screamed with Amy as she clutched the genin's head between her breasts her orgasm hitting her hard as the clone fucking her ass came, then both clones dispelled making her cum even harder as her screams turned to a keening wail. When their respective orgasms finally ended Akira smiled down at Amy who was is in the middle of a pleasure induced coma once again. "Oh my little slave..." She whispered lovingly as she slid off of Amy's cock letting out a slightly disappointed moan from it leaving her.

She then proceeded to uncuff Amy and pick her up in her arms and left the 'playroom' a noticeable limp in her step as she walked through the house to her bedroom. She placed Amy on her bed and drew back the covers so that she could slide in, and after a moment of thought she stroked Amy to hardness and slid her cock into her once more and shifted their positions so that Amy was on top using Akira's breasts as a pillow.

"Good night, my precious slave," Akira whispered into Amy's ear as the cat-girl nuzzled herself deeper between Akira's breasts. "Mm, she feel so good in me, I just may get addicted." She added in a small mutter as she fell asleep, feeling Amy's cock throb within her pussy.

_*****Lemon is Over!*****_

END CHAPTER!


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise, Surprise

Disclaimer: I have never owned Naruto or any of it's subsidiaries.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Bijuu Talking**"

'_**Bijuu Thinking**_'

"Jutsu/Reading Material (Book, scroll, etc.)"

**AN: Listen up fellow Readers, I need your ears. Many of you have been enjoying this fic immensely, and so am I, but there is something I would like from **_**you **_**in return, thank my co-authors, 117Jorn and Takeshi Yamato, without them, I wouldn't have been able to make this story what it is.**

Chapter Four: Surprise, Surprise

_The next Morning, Naru and Hitomi's Apartment_

Naru groaned slightly as she felt the first rays of the morning sun hit her eyes, stirring her from her slumber. Her eyes reluctantly fluttered open as she took in the surroundings of the room that had been her bedroom for only one actual sleep before this one. She could feel the warm heat of Hitomi's breath against the back of her neck as Hitomi's arms wrapped around her. Letting a soft smile drift across her face, Naru relaxed in Hitomi's comforting embrace and reflected on Amy's words from the day before. '_Could kaa-san really be alive?_' She wondered. '_If she is, it doesn't make sense as to _why _she disappeared, from what Hokage-sama and Akira-sensei said... she would have never willingly left me behind..._' She let out a soft sigh. '_But... chances are this woman may just be another Uzumaki who shares my mother's name, at least... I hope it is another Uzumaki... I... I want to know more about my family... what was it that made us so suitable for bearing the Kyuubi within us? How did we gain such an ability and _why _did we gain it?_'

Hitomi groaned a bit as her eyelids fluttered open. "Morning, Naru," she greeted, gazing at her lover. "Sleep well?"

"Mm, I did, Hitomi," Naru confirmed with a smile as she relaxed further into Hitomi's embrace. "I was just thinking about what Amy-chan said yesterday..."

"I know..." Hitomi muttered. "I've been thinking about it, too. We really have no way of telling if the person Amy was talking about is really your mom or simply another Uzumaki," she said. "Though, if she is your Mom, I do have a bit of a theory as to why she wouldn't have stayed."

At Naru's confused look, she explained. "Even if she was at Ground Zero of the sealing, what if she got separated from you and Yondaime in the process of the sealing, and then someone she thought she could trust told her that you hadn't survived the process? She'd probably leave Konoha in her grief, without even knowing of your survival."

Naru nodded as she processed the information. "I suppose that it is a possibility, but... there is a problem with the entire survival aspect..." Naru informed. "Jinchuuriki... we cannot survive the process that removes the Bijuu from us... their chakra becomes so linked to our own... that without it... we die..."

"Right," Hitomi muttered in reply. "That does increase the chances of this being a completely different Uzumaki, but we have to consider every single possibility here. Can you think of any possible way for a Jinchuuriki who has their Bijuu removed to still retain even the tiniest fraction of their Bijuu's chakra?"

Naru frowned in thought as she considered. "Possibly... if it was given to the Host willingly," she answered. "Control over the chakra is a struggle, if the Bijuu controls too much of the host's chakra they control the host, but in order to control the Bijuu's chakra the host needs to control more of it. A continuous battle for dominance, _unless _the two strike a deal or partnership and attempt to live more symbiotically."

Hitomi nodded. "Right... well, like I said, we don't know what the real situation is, so we need to keep every possible scenario in mind, but not worry about it too much. She may be your mother, she may not be, but we'll find out soon enough."

Naru sighed and nodded. "Either way, I am not going to let this affect me," Naru informed seriously. "Before any of our personal feelings, is our duty to Konoha as Kunoichis, plain and simple."

Hitomi nodded with a small smile. "And I'll support you every step of the way, no matter what happens," she said. "I love you, Naru."

Naru smiled brightly as she kissed Hitomi. "I love you, too, Hitomi," she informed. "With all of my heart, I love you..."

Hitomi smiled back at her. "If it weren't for the fact that Shinobi and Kunoichi can't become engaged until they become Chunin, I probably would have popped the question to you after we graduated," she said.

Naru giggled in response as she nuzzled her face into the crook of Hitomi's neck. "I would have accepted right away, Hitomi," she informed with a smile. "And I would've fucked you_ so _hard as well."

Hitomi chuckled a bit. "Well, as much as I'd like to stay here and possibly go another round with you, we might as well get ready for meeting Akira-Sensei and Amy-chan to get started on our missions," she said, reluctantly ending their embrace and getting off the bed. "Wonder if we'll ever find ourselves chasing Tora, the infamous Fire Daimyo's Wife's cat?"

Naru moaned piteously as Hitomi left the bed before reluctantly following suit. "I dunno," she informed. "But I've heard a _lot _of horror stories from that mission..."

"I've heard some of those same horror stories," Hitomi remarked, "including a rumor that that cat is a demon sent from the depths of hell to torment Genin... and there are times I feel it should be put out of our misery."

"If we get that mission I'm using my explosive uber-poison sebon, I don't care if it's a capture mission I am _not _taking chances." Naru declared as she dressed. "I just hope we don't get assigned to that mission for our first one..."

"Same here," Hitomi muttered as she put her jacket on over her fishnet shirt. "But I guess we'll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it..."

"I guess so," Naru said as she finished dressed and got to work on her hair. "But I have to admit... I'm curious as to what sensei has planned for us for training..."

"I know," Hitomi agreed. "I'm also curious as to who this sempai of hers who's going to be helping us with Ninjutsu is going to be..."

"Probably this Kaka-sempai she mentioned before," Naru said as they finished getting ready and started heading for the door. "Maybe an old teammate or mentor?"

"Maybe," Hitomi agreed. "And he's probably a ninjutsu expert, too."

Naru nodded in agreement as they stepped out of the apartment, just as a tall silvery haired man who wore the standard jonin's uniform with three quarters of his face covered, save for the lone eye. "Ah, you two must be my new neighbors." The man greeted, his eye curving into an upside down 'U' giving the impression that he was smiling. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, I live right next door to you."

"Kakashi? As in Sharingan no Kakashi the Copy nin?" Naru asked, her jaw dropping. "The student of the fourth?"

Kakashi nodded easily, used to the reactions. "One in the same," Kakashi confirmed, looking Naru over closely. "You know, you resemble the last person who lived in that apartment very much... you _must _be the daughter of Kushina Uzumaki, correct?"

"Ah, yes, forgive my impoliteness, Kakashi-sempai, I am Naru Uzumaki, this is my lover Hitomi Yamato." Naru said, introducing the pair to Kakashi.

"A pleasure to meet you, Kakashi-sempai," Hitomi said with a slight bow.

Kakashi eye smiled again. "A pleasure to meet the two of you, as well," he returned. "Your mother helped me out much in my younger years, Naru-san, feel free to ask me if either of you need any help, it's the least I can do for her."

"Ah, thank you, Kakashi-sempai," Naru said gratefully as she bowed again. "If you will please excuse us, we need to meet with our sensei and teammate for training."

Kakashi bowed his head and waved his hand. "Please, don't let me keep you," He said, dismissing them as they bowed again and leapt off. "Hmm, maybe I should have told them I'd be meeting with their sensei with my team, as well?" Kakashi mused when the pair was out of earshot. "Meh, they'll find out soon enough."

_Meanwhile, Hisanaga Compound_

Amy slowly felt herself awaken, groaning a bit. The first thing she realized is that she was feeling a strange pleasure from... down there. Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw the beautiful face and body of her Sensei/Mistress Akira, who was slightly snoring and moaning in her sleep.

Amy looked down towards her and Akira's respective snatches, and her eyes widened as she saw the rather stiff cock over her pussy, still wedged deep into Akira's own pussy. The memories of the night before returned, causing her to blush, her arousal rising as her member hardened from the arousing thoughts inside Akira's pussy, causing her sensei to moan in her sleep.

"Mm, that feels nice, pet..." Akira mumbled out in her sleep, she was a surprisingly deep sleeper for being a jonin level shinobi, especially one who capitalizes on her targets being asleep.

Amy blushed a bit at Akira's words... but then a sudden idea struck her mind, causing her to both blush and grin a bit at the thought. '_Well... might as well try it._' She thought, '_Never tried being the dominate one..._'

_**MINI-LEMON ALERT**_

Amy glanced around the bedroom, looking for anything she could use to... restrain her mistress. She noticed the bedside table, and opened the drawer. She smirked a bit at her luck, as there were a set of four cuffs inside. '_bingo,_' she thought, as she silently picked them up, being careful not to move too much, keeping her cock inside Akira's pussy, as she slowly and silently cuffed Akiras hands onto the bed, restraining them, before flexing her body back as far as she could to cuff her legs as well.

Once that was done, Amy began thinking of ways to awaken her 'Mistress'. The first idea that came to mind seemed the best, as she slowly retracted her cock out of Akira's pussy, before she slammed it back in hard.

Akira let out a loud moan as her back arched and her eyes snapped open. "Pet wha-"

Amy giggled a bit before she kissed her Mistress, silencing her for a moment before they broke the kiss "Well, Mistress~," She said, with a smirk. "I wanted to give being dominative a shot..." She then slowly removed her cock out of Akira, making her whimper slightly at the loss of her cock inside her, before her breath hitched as Amy moved lower and blew air across her pussy "I think it's only fair, and considering last night..."

Akira arched her back with a hungry moan. "I see," She managed to get out through her frustration as she looked up at Amy with lustful eyes. "Well then, will you please fuck me... _Mistress_?"

Amy blushed ever so slightly at that, but grinned as she prodded her cock just outside Akira's pussy, causing her hips to buck a bit only for Amy to slap her left breast, causing Akira to yelp in pleasure. "If you want it... _Slave,_" She said, trying her best to talk dirty like Akira had. "You have to _beg _for it, just like you had me beg for it." She then formed a cross sign, and created five kage bunshins, each of them just as naked as Amy was, with cocks of their own at full length and ready. "Tease her until she begs for it," Amy ordered, as all of the Clones grinned as they moved in, while Amy moved away to give the Clones room.

Akira moaned beggingly as the clones began to tease her body, their hands moving around, tracing her nipples and pussy with their finger's never doing more then poke at her sensitive spots as Akira started to breath in heavy pants. "P... please... please, Mistress..." Akira moaned out as she mentally smirked, it seemed that her student/lover/slave and now partial mistress had a natural talent at being both a submissive and a dom. "Please fuck your dirty slut of a slave, please, you slave will do _anything _for the honor of receiving your cock, _please _fuck your slutty slave, Mistress!"

Amy smirked a bit, as she watched her Clones force her Sensei/lover/Mistress and now part time slave turn her into a moaning begging mess. '_Wow, I guess I can be dominative when i want too,_' she thought. She glanced up at the roof, and noticed what looked like a piece of railing suspended above the bed...

This gave her an idea, as she snapped her fingers gaining the Clones attention, before motioning up. The Clones knew what to do, as they uncuffed her hands to the bed, but then quickly raised her up long enough so they could re-cuff her hands to the railing above them, suspending her into the air. two of the Clones then raised her legs and spead them, while Amy moved in front of her, and another Clone moved behind Akira, both positioning their cocks outside her pussy and ass respectively. "What will you do for it, my slave?" Amy said, "What can you do for me in return for giving you pleasure?"

"_Anything!_" Akira shouted. "Be your cock loving whore! Be you personal baby maker! Let you use my body however you wish! Punish me, abuse me, fuck me! Anything at all! I'll love anything you do to me!"

"Hmm... anything at all..." Amy said, sounding thoughtful as she and her clone teased Akira's lower entrances. They drew back for a second, before Amy finally said "So be it... Slave," And she and her Clone slammed right back into Akira, and immediately began pistoning in and out of her.

"Mistress' cock!" Akira shouted adoringly. "Mistress' cock feels so good in her slave's slutty pussy and ass!" She did her best to buck and gyrate her hips with Amy's thrusts to increase the pleasure Amy was feeling. "Please Mistress, give your slut your cum inside of her slutty womb, knock her up, use her as your personal breeding machine~!"

Amy grunted a bit, as she thrusted in faster and faster, the two Clones originally holding up Akira's legs had let go to 'play' with themselves and the other two Clones while she and her fifth Clone continued to fuck Akira, Amy now holding her legs up. "Your pussy is amazing, Slave!" she shouted, "I'm gonna cum! I'm going to paint your insides white!" With that final statement, she and her clone thrusted for the last time, as they unleashed their loads into Akira.

"Mistress' cum!" Akira shouted out gleefully. "Thank you mistress for cumming inside of your slutty slave!"

Amy continued to Cum into Akira, the Clone who finally tapped out in her ass dispersed, causing the pleasure to return to Amy as she came again into Akira, and one by one the other four Clones dispersed by making one-another orgasm, therefore extending Amy's own orgasm as her cum flooded Akira's insides. "Ah~ Akira... your pussy feels so good!" She said, as she began thrusting again, "Cum slave, I know you want to. Go ahead and Cum!"

"THANK YOU MISTRESS!" Akira screamed as she orgasmed... _hard. _Her pussy clamped down like a vice on Amy's cock, essentially holding her in place at the entrance to her womb forcing more and more cum to spill into it as her womb stretched to accommodate the massive amounts of cum that flooded it, making it look like she was pregnant.

_**LEMON END**_

As Amy finally tapped out, she panted a bit. Letting go of Akira's legs she reached up and uncuffed Akira from the railing. Amy caught her before Akira could fall, gently putting her back down onto the bed with her on top, both of them panting from the latest session between them. "W-Wow..." Amy muttered "T-That was... the first time I was ever... the dominative one..."

Akira laughed as she wrapped her hands around Amy. "You're a natural at it, pet," she assured, reverting back to her usual self. "With some training, you could hold half of the Elemental Nations by their balls."

Amy blushed a bit, but returned the embrace. "T-Thank you Akira-sensei," she said. "I just... did what you showed me..."

Akira chuckled as she stretched slightly. "Mm, and it was amazing... the perfect start to a morning." She complimented as she stood cradling Amy in her arms, making her genin let out a cute 'meep' of surprise as she headed to the bathroom. "But for the time being, we have a meeting to get ready for, ne?"

Amy blushed, but smiled, nodding. "Y-yeah," she said, before the smile transformed into a grin "M-Maybe we can get ready faster if we _shared _our shower, eh?"

"That's the plan, my pet," Akira informed with a saucy grin. "After all, it won't do for my slave to look like a slob in public..."

Amy giggled a bit as they reached the bathroom "I was about to say the same thing to you, _Mistress,_" she said with her own grin to Match Akira's.

Akira's laughter rang out through the aged hallways of the Hisanaga Household, joining the echoes of laughter long sinced passed...

_Later, Training Ground Five_

"Where are they?" Naru wondered as she sat atop of a stump, one of her hands cupping her chin as her elbow rested on her knee. "Sensei did say Eight o'clock... right?"

"That she did," Hitomi remarked, before grinning. "However, I'm assuming that the main reason they're late is that they decided on doing what we decided against, and had a little early morning 'fun'."

"Aww, no fair." Naru said pouting childishly before brightening up with an idea. "Hey Hitomi, why don't we fuck right now to make up for it?"

Hitomi shook her head. "We can go at it tonight," she replied. "I think it would be better that we make sure we're ready for whenever they get here."

Naru resumed her pouting once more at Hitomi's words. "No fair..." She mumbled out once more.

"I think we've both learned by now that life isn't always fair, Naru," Hitomi remarked. "To be honest, I'm looking forward to having sex with you again, but I'd rather not risk having them walk in on us having sex when we _**should**_ be ready and waiting for training and/or missions."

"But for us, sex _IS _training..." Naru whined out as she leaned further forward, revealing a good amount of her cleavage to Hitomi. "Come on Hitomi, you know you want to..." She said with every ounce of seductiveness she could muster.

Hitomi sighed. "I just can't say no to you, can I?" she asked rhetorically, before continuing, "...I guess we can do a quickie while we wait."

She then pulled Naru to her, crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

_***** Lemon Alert!*****_

Naru smirked as the two of them kissed, her hand opening up Hitomi's jacket to fondle her lover's breasts. "Of course you can't..." she purred, nipping at Hitomi's ear. "After all... I'm irresistible..."

"That, and you tend not to... take no for an answer... a lot of the time..." Hitomi moaned, undoing Naru's Kimono top, one hand fondling her breasts while the other hand went lower, dipping into her panties to start teasing her pussy.

Naru moaned in pleasure as she sucked on Hitomi's neck, causing a hickey to appear. "Hitomi-koi," she moaned out as she rocked her hips against Hitomi's finger. "My body burns with lust at your slightest touch... my heart aches when you smile... without even trying, Hitomi-koi, you have completely claimed my entire being..."

Hitomi smiled as she started pumping a finger in and out of Naru's pussy, soon following it with a second. "Same here, Naru-koi..." she replied, her thumb beginning to tease Naru's clit. "Ever since the day we first met, I've fallen deeply in love with you..."

Naru cried out in pleasure as she felt bolts of pleasure run down her spine. "H... Hitomi-koi..." she whimpered out, her back arching. "I... you... you're making me cum!" She cried out as her pussy clamped down on Hitomi's fingers as a sheet of white filled her vision. Naru collapsed on top of Hitomi, her breathing ragged. "Let me make you feel good... Hitomi-koi..." Naru whispered as she recovered, taking one of Hitomi's nipples into her mouth to suckle on as her hand got to work on Hitomi's pussy and clit.

Hitomi moaned in pleasure, unable to do more than cling to Naru as the redhead suckled on her breasts and played with her pussy and clit. "N... Naru-koi..." she moaned. "It... it feels so good..."

"I want you to drown in a sea of pleasure, Hitomi-koi," Naru whispered, briefly letting go of Hitomi's nipple to speak. "I want to see your face as you orgasm..."

Naru's seductive whisper, along with her continued assault on Hitomi's pussy and clit, became too much for the brunette, and she let out a wordless scream of pleasure as her pussy walls clamped around Naru's fingers.

_*****END LEMON*****_

Naru smiled as she watched Hitomi's face contort from the pleasure before leaning in and licking her cheek. "You are so beautiful when you cum, Hitomi-koi." Naru whispered into her ear. "Thank you for letting me see that sight again and again..."

"Y... you're welcome... Naru-koi..." Hitomi panted. "Aishiteru..."

Naru giggled as she nuzzled Hitomi's cheek. "Aishiteru..." she replied. "Thank you, Hitomi-koi... your love... it helps me overcome all hatreds."

"You're welcome, Naru-koi..." Hitomi whispered as she nuzzled Naru's cheek. "No matter what happens, I will always be there to support you..."

"Thank you, Hitomi-koi," Naru said with a smile as she stood. "C'mon, we better tidy up before sensei and Amy-chan arrive."

"A bit too late for that..." A voice announced in amusement as the pair turned to see Akira walking towards them with a blushing Amy. "Hmm, having some morning fun, I see?"

Hitomi blushed a bit, as well. "Y... yeah..." she replied, before grinning slightly. "And why are you two so late? Did you decide to have some morning _**fun**_, yourselves?"

Akira simply smiled as Amy blushed even more. "In bed, in the shower, even a quickie on the way here," she informed coyly. "Turns out Amy-chan here is quite insatiable when you get her going..."

Hitomi smiled. "Just like Naru in that aspect, although you don't need to get Naru going - she's insatiable all the time," she remarked. "Naru also never takes 'no' for an answer if she can help it."

"What can I say... sex is awesome..." Naru informed with an aroused smile. "The feel of endorphins pumping through your veins as you get pounded by a thick _hard _cock is amazing..." Naru started to drool a little. "But what I _really _want to do is have sex with Hitomi in a more public place where someone might find us... maybe even convince them to join us!"

Hitomi groaned slightly. "And she's also more of an exhibitionist than I would ever want to be," she muttered.

Naru glomped onto Hitomi's back, smiling widely. "I'll corrupt you yet, Hitomi!" she informed, nibbling her earlobe. "You can't resist me forever."

Hitomi sighed. "Anyways, how is today's training going to go, Sensei?"

Akira laughed as Naru pouted. "Simple really, I'm going to make a few clones to start working with each of you on your specialties to get a firmer grasp on how much you know," Akira informed. "Once I get a grasp on that, I can start filling in the gaps of your knowledge, after we break for lunch Kaka-senpai will be bringing his team by so that I can teach them some rudimentary Fuuinjutsu and he will teach you guys some ninjutsu. Understand?"

"Hai, Sensei," Amy said nodding. "May I ask, who is in Kaka-Senpai's team?"

"Mmm, let's see, there's Sakura Haruno, Kei Inuzuka and Sasuke Uchiha." Akira informed. "Graduates from your class if I remember correctly."

Amy blinked, recognizing all three names but one sticking out in particular. "Kei-chan?" She asked curiously, before she smiled at that. "Thanks for telling me Akira-Sensei!"

Hitomi, however, had groaned upon hearing the name of the last member of the team. "Great," she muttered, "mister 'I am elite and better than anyone in the world' Uchiha is going to be here. Pardon me for saying this, Sensei, but this _**cannot**_ end well."

"Me and Kaka-senpai will be keeping him in line," Akira assured. "There is a second side to this meeting, Hokage-sama asked me to perform a preliminary psych eval on Sasuke-san, Kaka-senpai would have done it... but... he admits to conflict of interest when it comes to him and it was then passed onto me."

"Makes sense..." Amy said, shaking her head a bit "But if that emo prick so much as _looks _at me or Kei-chan the wrong way," she growled a bit as she briefly transformed into her Neko form, allowing her to extend her sharp claws "The gloves are _off_,now..."

"Calm down," Akira snapped out. "If he attacks you are free to defend yourself, but members of _my _team are _never _allowed to make the first strike."

Amy flinched a bit, but nodded. "Yes Sensei..." she said. "Me and Kei-chan just... _really _don't like Sasuke... aside from Naru-chan, Hitomi-chan and Hinata-chan, we were the only girls in the class who were _not _Fangirls of his... yet oddly enough we were the ones he'd give this... look to that made our spines crawl."

"I understand, I truly do, but... attacking him will only add your problems," Akira informed. "Only strike when struck, _that _is the golden rule of infiltration teams, we gather information and weaken the enemy through subtle means, we do not engage in open warfare... _period._"

"Got it, Sensei," Amy said with a nod, before she blinked a bit and grinned, looking at Naru, "Say... we can't attack him, right? But... are we allowed to set traps for him to fall into, Sensei? It's not direct warfare, afterall."

Akira sighed and shook her head. "Non-lethal ones," she ordered. "And it cannot interfere with training."

Amy gave a very cat-like grin. "Thank you, Sensei~!" She said, turning back to Naru. "Naru-chan, you think you can help me set up a few traps before they arrive?"

The grin that was on the seductress' face was one that had made grown men and battle-tested shinobi weep with fear... so they say anyways... "Count me in Amy-chan!" she said. "I've got _so _many ideas I've been wanting to try on Sas-gay." She then grabbed Amy by the wrist, before dragging her into the forest to begin their... scheming and trap-making.

Hitomi shuddered. "Normally, I'd pity whoever Naru goes after with her traps and pranks..." she said to Akira. "But this time, all I can say is that I'm glad it's not me."

Akira shrugged. "If he can't dodge pranks, then he needs to be properly trained," she said unrepentantly before moving a few feet away from the genin as she took up a loose stance comprised of her hands hanging loosely at her side with her right foot resting on the balls of her toes... "C'mon Hitomi, show me what you're capable of..."

Hitomi smiled as she unsealed a Katana from a scroll. "With pleasure, Sensei," she said, before launching herself at Akira.

_Later, with Naru and Amy_

"Just... about... got it..." Amy said as she pulled back a string of rope, connected to a series of other traps before she secured it around a small but strong root. "There, I think that about does it... what about you, Naru-chan?"

Naru hummed in thought as her eyes darted through the forest taking in the various traps(Pranks) they had set up should the 'Last Uchiha' enter the woods. "Wait one minute," she requested as she slipped her hands into her sleeves for a brief minute before pulling out her sealing ink and brush. Forming a trio of clones, Naru quickly set about drawing a complex seal on the ground. "There," she announced, stepping back. "_Now _it's finished."

Amy giggled a bit as she looked at their handy-work. "Kami I hope he comes in here..." she said, "This is gonna be perfect payback for what he tried on Kei-chan and Katto."

Naru giggled as she grinned in her vulpine manner. "Then you will _love _what that seal will do..." She informed, giggling madly. "It took me _forever _to get it just right... but it was worth it..."

"Can't wait to see what it does, then," Amy said, giggling as well. "Anyways, I think we should head back to Akira-Sensei and Hitomi-chan, I'm sure the other team should be here soon..."

"Right," Naru agreed as they started back to the training ground.

_With Akira and Hitomi_

Hitomi spun out of the way of a pair of kunai Akira sent her way, before coming in for another swing with her Katana, which was blocked with yet another kunai.

The two had been sparring for a few minutes now, Akira using Kunai to face off against Hitomi's Katana, and the match had been relatively even so far. "You give too much away in your strikes, Hitomi-chan," Akira admonished as she casually deflected the Katana. "I'll have to put you on the same training regime my sensei put _me _through... crazy bastard..."

Hitomi was a little concerned upon hearing that. "I've been having a bit of a problem finding an appropriate style, to be perfectly honest," she said, even as she tried an overhead feint into a slash from the left. "I know all of the Academy Styles, and a couple non-Academy ones, but they don't seem to fit me too well."

"That will tie in with the regime," Akira informed. "There can be no wasted movements for an assassin, and you need to learn how to use a very specific muscle set, my sensei was a crazy bastard, but he knew what he was doing, I'll give him that much."

Hitomi nodded, getting a bit of distance from Akira. "I look forward to it, Sensei," she replied. "You want to continue for a bit more, or wait for your sempai and his team to get here?"

"Hold on a minute," she informed as she formed a pair of Kage Bunshins who headed off towards Naru and Amy. "Right, now we can continue... show me what else you have learned Hitomi-chan..."

Hitomi smirked, before performing a series of handseals. Akira recognized the chain as that for the Kawarimi Jutsu, but there were a couple of handseals out of place. When Hitomi finished the chain, she disappeared in a puff of smoke... without leaving a log in her place.

Akira only had a split-second's worth of warning due to her instincts before Hitomi came flying in from behind, Katana poised for an overhead strike.

Quick as a bolt of lightning, Akira lashed out with her right hand and grabbed the wrist of Hitomi's sword arm, and with a quick twist of her arm, Hitomi's sword was sent flying from her grasp before Akira flipped Hitomi over her shoulder where Hitomi landed with a loud thump. "Interesting... a Kawarimi without the need for a replacement object," Akira mused as she allowed Hitomi to stand. "How did you manage that?"

"A complete accident, to be honest, Sensei," Hitomi admitted. "I was practicing my Kawarimi one day when I accidentally swapped a couple of handseals in the chain. I ended up moving as per normal, but I didn't swap positions with anything. My only possible explanation is that I somehow found a way to perform Kawarimi with the very air itself."

"At its core, the Kawarimi is a Space/Time type ninjutsu that allows for instantaneous relocation at the cost of Chakra and an object..." Akira explained as she studied Hitomi in thought. "It is not outrageous for someone, even an Academy Student, to find an evolved way of doing it... Hmm, we will have to work on removing the smoke effect and the need for handseals, that will increase it's effectiveness in combat tenfold, you may even manage to match the Yondaime's Hirashin with that technique of yours..."

Hitomi grinned. That was a goal to strive for, about as important as her personal goal to surpass Kiri's Seven Swordsmen. "I'll do my best, Sensei," she said.

Akira grinned as, with a poof of smoke, a large recurved longbow appeared in her hand. "I hope that you do," she informed as she summoned an arrow from a seal hidden away somewhere and drew it back on the bow, aiming for Hitomi. "'Cause I won't go easy on you until it happens..."

Hitomi's grin disappeared, even as she started running through the handseals for her modified Kawarimi, her only goal in mind to avoid becoming a pincushion as she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

_With Amy and Clone #1_

"Alright Amy-chan," Akira's Clone announced as they made some space from Hitomi and the original along with Naru and the second clone. "Why don't we start with you telling me what your skill set is, taijutsu style, preferred ninjutsu, etc."

"Well, I guess I prefer close and mid-range combat," Amy began. "Nii-san taught me some of his Taijutsu styles, Kushina-san, aside from some information gathering techniques, also showed me some Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Also, I do have one scroll which use to belong to my clan that I managed to save before... you know..." She shook her head at the thought before continuing "A-Anyways, it had a lot of Clan-based Ninjutsu and Taijutsu that revolves around using my Bloodline's abilities. It also had a list of techniques the Tora-clan would do with their Nineko."

The Akira clone rose an eyebrow at that "Nineko?" She asked curiously.

"Its... kinda like the Inuzuka with Nin-kin," Amy explained. "Only while they use Dogs and other Canines, the Tora Clan used Cats, Tigers and other Felines. The Tora clan always focused on teamwork between the Ninja and his or her Nineko, eventually to form something like a telepathic bond between the two of them, allowing them superior coordination with their strengths and abilities."

"I see, that would be advantageous to an information specialist," Akira mused. "Where is your nineko?"

Amy's face immediately became depressed as she looked down. "I... I don't know..." she said. "My Nineko was... Shirokuro-chan... I was given her when I was four... we grew up together for three years until... the attack..." Memories of the attack ran back vividly in Amy's mind. "The cloaked men... in all the confusion... they attacked everyone... My parents told me to run with Shirokuro, but... as we were running I... I lost her... but I kept running... she could've still been alive, but I... I abandoned her..."

"Hush," Akira whispered as she drew Amy towards herself in a comforting hug. "You had to do what you had to to survive Amy-chan, _never _regret that, I'm sure that she would want you to be alive instead of dying trying to find her in a battlefield."

Amy nodded, as she did her best to fight back her tears from the memories. "Yeah... I... I guess so..." she said, shaking her head once they separated. "Anyways... after that, I ran into Jaden-nii, and he took care of me, and trained me with everything he knew, along with some of his friends like Kushina-san taking care of me when he couldn't and teaching me some bits of Ninjutsu, and so on as well. We also found out my Elemental Affinity pretty early, too, during training, as I have a Water affinity, with some Fire."

"Hmm, a conflicting Affinity... interesting..." Akira mused. "How about for information skills?"

"Well, Kushina-san and a few other people I stayed with while Nii-san was on missions taught me some stealth skills, I can pick pretty much any lock, run silently, and I can get into most places and leave without leaving any trace of me being there beforehand. Also, one of Nii-san's friends worked at a bar, as a singer. She used her singing to attract both customers and her targets, luring them in. When it came to a target, she'd get close to them and get what she needs out of them. So she taught me how to sing, including this neat Jutsu where she would channel Chakra into her vocal cords, and emit a silent signal into her voice that's barely noticeable, which sorta... I guess you can say 'calls' people to find the source of the singing."

Then, Amy blushed a bit, before continuing. "Also... one of Jaden-nii's friends... worked at a strip club..." she said. "And she sorta taught me some dancing... including Pole dancing... and a Genjutsu she used while she danced. It sorta hypnotised people into following her as she danced, attracting them to her, she used it to make them pay extra for 'private dances' where she got all of the information... and money, she wanted."

"Hmm, interesting..." Akira mused, a glint appearing in her eyes. "Definitely helpful, but I will need to teach you some more conventional methods. Shinobi would recognize genjutsus being used and counter them, revealing you to be a kunoichi."

Amy nodded. "Yes Sensei," she said. "They told me the same thing... they told me not to rely on either technique for the same reasons, but they also told me sometimes I may not even need to use them. Doing some simple singing without channeling Chakra, or do the right kind of dancing without the Genjutsu could be all that I would need for some targets, or at least that's what they said... what ideas do you have Akira-sensei?"

Akira smirked and took in a deep breath as she closed her eyes, and then began to sing.

"_As I stare out to the Sea~_

_I look for him~~_

_To find a trace~_

_Of our love~_

_For without him~_

_I feel so alone~_

_And so cold~_

_Where is he~_

_Where is my one love~_

_Where did he go~_

_When will he return~_

_To my waiting arms~?"_

Amy was enraptured as she listened to her sensei who opened her eyes gazing into Amy's own. As the words came out of Akira's mouth she moved her body, Amy's own moving with hers until finally it stopped with Amy finding herself standing sideways on the tree. She blinked as she saw where she was a felt a momentary flutter of panic before Akira's hand darted out to steady her. "With training, Amy-chan," Akira said with a large smirk on her face, "you can do this and more with _just _the power of your voice, no chakra needed."

"W-Wow..." Amy said, slightly shocked "Jasmine-san was good... but she couldn't even do that..."

Akira smirked proudly. "You will be surprised what one can learn in the ANBU Seduction Corps." She informed, twirling her finger slightly and causing a distracting stream of light to appear that caught Amy's attention to it only for her to suddenly feel the edge of a Kunai on her neck. "Sex, Distraction, and Fall Guys, all are tools of our trade Amy-chan, and I will be teaching you three all that I know..."

Amy nodded a bit nervously. "H-Hai Sensei..." she said. "So... where do we begin?"

Akira smirked as she dropped from the tree. "First... we need to increase the efficiency of your muscle control," She informed as she started to unseal a series of thin needles. "And to do that, I'll be using a form of acupuncture." The smile on Akira's face made Amy swallow tightly but she nodded as she followed her sensei's instructions.

_With Naru and Akira_

"Alright Naru-chan, let's start on your skill set," Akira said as she and Naru sat on a pair of fallen logs across from each other. "What do you prefer to use in combat, seduction, assassination, the like."

Naru nodded and thought for a minute. "Well... my genjutsu is unusually potent according to Iruka-sensei, and he suggested I look into it with a Genjutsu Specialist when I have the chance, but I haven't really yet," Naru informed, making Akira nod and she made a mental note to set up an appointment with Kurenai for her to analyze that. "For seduction, I learned _that _from Makoto-sobo and, as you have learned, I incorporated it into my daily life and that left me with a slight case of Nymphomania... but in return I am capable of mimicking _any _fetish perfectly, and I actually _do _enjoy it at times when someone skilled is doing it. As for assassination, I have a multitude of senbon, some are normal, most are poisoned with special poisons I've learned to make that mimic natural deaths, ones with fuuinjutsu engraved on them for certain situations, and thanks to the Fox in my gut I have a higher than normal healing speed, although it's more akin to actual regeneration than usual healing according to Dr. Arisawa."

Akira nodded as she filed the information away. "So, you have a good base set for a seduction specialist, hmm, how is your vaginal and anal muscle control?" She asked.

"Near perfect," Naru informed without a hint of a blush. "It was something Makoto-sobo drilled into me when we had gotten started, and I've continued practicing since then."

Akira nodded her understanding as she hummed in thought. "How high are you for fuuinjutsu?" She asked tapping her chin.

"I am a fourth level Apprentice currently, according to Jiraiya-sama, at any rate." Naru informed proudly making Akira nod.

"Good, there's one place we can work on, I just recently attained fifth level journey status myself," Akira said with a smirk. "Hmm, how about ninjutsu, taijutsu, and Chakra Control, how are those?"

"My ninjutsu is pretty good, I have an easier time learning Fuuton than any other element so I focused on those, my chakra control is decent, I can do the water walking exercise with little trouble," Naru explained before blushing slightly. "To be honest my taijutsu isn't the greatest, I haven't really had a chance to learn a style..."

Akira nodded with a reassuring smile. "Just another thing that I will help you with as your sensei," She informed. "For now, let's get started on you showing me what you know for Fuuinjustu."

_Later that day_

Kakashi sighed slightly as he walked along behind his genin observing them carefully. Sakura had seemed to have taken Akira's words, whatever they were, to heart and had shown up the next day wearing a skintight armored body armor that left her midriff and arms bare and stopped just above her knees with a pair of tough leather gloves and her hair cut _much _shorter than before. When he had revealed himself to him she had promptly bowed to him and apologised for her disrespectful actions to him previously and had put her all into the training, barely even saying two words to Sasuke.

It had been a rather welcome change for the Copy-nin, who had set her on a tough regime that would have had the old Sakura balking in protest - this Sakura, however, dove in headfirst and only gave up when her body collapsed from the strain. During their lunch, Sakura explained that when she came home last night, wearing the new outfit that Ino, who she had repaired her friendship with, had helped her choose, her mother nearly blew a gasket as her grandfather, a former shinobi from the Hokage's generation, approved, giving her a warm smile, hug, and presenting her with his old Tanto knife which now rested proudly on her upper bicep.

Her father had to intervene to keep her mother from going on a rampage when she informed the family of what she had learned that day, it turns out that Abi Haruno and Akira Hisanaga have never really gotten along when Abi led the civilian council in an attempt to take over the Hisanaga Clan fortunes and library. Akira, who was seventeen at the time and had officially taken the mantle of Hisanaga Clan head only a year prior, challenged the council to try and take them. Only one tried - he was never heard from again, and the matter was settled by the Hokage, stating it was his own damned fault for crossing the Hisanaga Boundary without permission.

In the end, Sakura had left the house in an angry fit with her grandfather, moving into his house for the time being, finally seeing exactly _what _her mother was, a power obsessed woman who was willing to weaken Konoha for her own desires. how her father put up with her, she would never know.

Kakashi's eye curved into his trademarked smile as he nodded in approval to his civilian-born student and turned to his next student, Kei Inuzuka who, for once in her life, was enjoying a conversation with Sakura, explaining Inuzuka Traditions. Kei Inuzuka was the twin sister of Kiba Inuzuka, the similarities between them easily showing as they both had messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, nails that he can change into claws, and of course the distinct red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on her cheeks. However her messy brown hair was longer, looking more like her mother's hair. She wore dark greyish pants that reached her calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, much like her twin brother's. However unlike her brother, she kept her hood down rather than up. She also wore a pair of red shinobi sandals.

And, walking beside Kei was none other than her Nin-kin Katto. He was a large Nin-kin who looked almost as big as Kei herself, with black fur and yellow eyes. The Nin-kin also seemed to be paying close attention to the conversation between Sakura and Kei, occasionally adding his own input, being among the few Inuzuka clan Nin-kin who could speak themselves.

The final member of the team walked apart from the two, Sasuke Uchiha...

Just the mention of the boy's name alone made Kakashi sigh with regret, he _had _tried, along with several other jonins as well as a chunin Akira, to take the boy into his care shortly after the Uchiha Massacre, however, since Sasuke was a civilian at the time, it fell to the civilian council to rule on, the Hokage _would _have been able to overrule them, but the mess of trying to keep the village's appearance of strength strong and his age left him unable to do little other than cut the civilians access to the Uchiha seat and wealth off as they were a shinobi clan.

Now Sasuke was a bitter, revenge obsessed youth who Kakashi had no idea how to handle. He wondered briefly if he should hand him over to Akira for the day, but decided against it for the time being... he didn't want to break the boy unless absolutely necessary.

Most would consider him cruel to even consider the possibility of 'breaking' someone mentally and emotionally, but it was a fact of shinobi life, that they, in a sense, belonged to the Hokage to be used as seen fit, but if they were emotionally or mentally unstable and or a flight risk, as Sasuke seemed to be all of the above, it was necessary to take preventative measures, such as 'breaking' them and then rebuilding them.

This method does carry it's own risks, however, which was _why_ Kakashi was so hesitant to use it, if broken, there are chances where they can never be 'rebuilt' leaving them either in a psychotic state or near catatonic. Another risk was the fact that during the 'rebuilding' phase they become dependant on the person rebuilding them, and should that person die... they would break once more, in a far more dangerous fashion.

And so lead to his decision to have Akira 'teach' his team fuuinjutsu while he taught her team ninjutsu. She would be teaching them, but that was a cover for her to psychologically analyze Sasuke, he would have done it himself, but he was too emotionally compromised by Obito's memory to do so properly.

They walked into training ground five to see a small scale war going on between Akira and her three students. Akira was using only her fists showing how she was regarded second to Gai for taijutsu as she weaved through the genins' attacks and tapped them lightly in places where their guard was lowered. Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he spotted both Amy and Hitomi both bearing thin needles throughout their body as they seemed to be in pain with each step they took.

"Alright, enough for now!" Akira called out as she noticed Kakashi's team. "Kaka-sempai is here with his team."

The team turned to look at the approaching jonin as both Naru and Hitomi blinked in surprise. "Kakashi-sempai?" Naru asked in surprise. "Waitaminute. Sensei, you got _Kakashi Hatake _to come in to teach us ninjutsu? Awesome!"

Kakashi eye-smiled at the genin. "Glad to see I meet your approval," he said humbly. "So, Akira-kohai, are they able to learn from me?"

Akira nodded in confirmation. "Don't worry, the needles in Amy and Hitomi are to help them learn which muscles are wasting their efforts and which ones they need to focus on." She explained as Amy and Hitomi groaned in pain.

"Uhh... whenever I so much as _twitch _it feels like someone's taking a Kunai and stabbing it into every last muscle in my body..." Amy groaned out, before looking at Kei, smiling as she waved at her, the single motion being painful from all of the needles in her arms. "Ohayo Kei-chan, Katto-kun."

Kei and her Nin-kin companion waved back in return, though both looking worried by the pained expression on Amy's face. "Ohayo, Amy-chan..." Kei said. "Are... you alright?"

"Well... I got hundreds of Needles in my body, and when I move it feels like I am being stabbed., Amy said. "Aside from that? I'm doing fine!"

"They don't always give you pain," Akira admonished. "Only just when you use the wrong muscles to move.'

"Which so far is pretty much EVERY MUSCLE I use..." Amy muttered under her breath.

"...I swear, whoever invented this training method was a major sadist..." Hitomi muttered.

"You wouldn't be completely wrong..." Akira said, trailing off with a shudder as she remembered her training days. "Yosuke-sensei _is _a major sadist, brilliant, incredibly knowledgeable on the human body and what makes it tick... but _extremely... _odd and sadistic... the one person Orochimaru would never ask to join him..."

"I can see _why,_" Amy said, trying to move as little as possible to avoid additional pain until they continued.

Akira let out a shaky chuckle as her eyes darted around, as if her sensei was going to appear out of nowhere. "Anyways, you guys go off with Kaka-sempai, oi, Team Seven midgets, follow me!"

"Hai Sensei!" The team all announced, before they turned and proceeded towards Kakashi, however still painfully with the needles in their bodies.

Akira looked over her shoulder as they walked towards an area she had set aside for the small session on Fuuinjutsu with Kakashi's team. Both Sakura and Kei looked a bit excited at learning from her, meanwhile, Sasuke had the same surly look as always on his face. "Alright then you guys, let's start off seeing just how much you know, What is Fuuinjutsu?" Akira asked them as she turned to face them.

Sakura immediately rose her hand, after a second of Akira staring pointedly at it, she lowered it in embarrassment and answered. "Fuuinjutsu, the Art of Sealing, is used to seal objects into something else, such as a kunai into a scroll," She answered, giving the textbook answer.

Akira sighed as she scratched her neck. "It's not wrong, per se..." She informed slowly. "But... limited in its description. Fuuinjutsu is capable of so many amazing feats it's indescribable, from sealing away a person's Kekkei Genkai to sealing away the nine bijuu. It can do even more, the only thing limiting Fuuinjutsu is a person's imagination."

_That _statement caught the group's attention. "If it's so powerful, why don't more people use it?" Kei asked curiously

"Because, Fuuinjutsu is an art that takes time," she informed, looking pointedly towards Sasuke. "You cannot rush fuuinjutsu, if you do, you die."

"Phe," Sasuke scoffed. "I need strength to kill my brother now, so unless you can give it to me this entire thing is pointless."

Akira's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as she looked at Sasuke. "Real strength is never given brat, only earned through blood, sweat and tears." She growled as him, her bandaged fist clenching tightly. "At least your brother understood _that _much, and he did finally learn the value of teammates after I shoved a Seitenka(Gender Change) Seal up his ass and used a memory seal to make him experience what happened to our teammate."

The three genin blinked in surprise at her statement. "You... were _his _teammate?" Sasuke asked slowly, an off shine in his eyes. "Then give me the strength to kill hi-"

Sasuke was cut off as he found himself hurtling through the air from a powerful blow to the sternum, a flight that was cut short when he impacted against a tree. "Boy... you are really starting to piss me off..." Akira growled as she stalked forward, her KI flaring slightly. "I think it's time for you to learn the same lesson your brother did."

With those words Akira blurred into him pinning him into the tree before rapidly drawing a perfect seal onto his forehead. "Fuuinjutsu: Seitenka." She intoned activating the seal causing it to flash and spread itself over his body as a change began to overtake him, his hair began to lengthen to just past his shoulder blades and seemed to spike out slightly as his face became more angular and feminine as his lips filled out and his eyes slanted.

His waist slimmed some as with a slight tearing sound his chest expanded into a pair of large C-Cup breasts, his skin then smoothed out and became a bit more pale as his legs slimmed and his waist flared slightly, matching his newly acquired breasts and creating a near perfect hourglass figure.

"What the hell!" Sasuke cried out, his eyes shooting open even further at the feminine voice that cried out instead of his own. "What did you do to me!"

"Simple really, I changed you into a female with the awesome powers of Fuuinjutsu," Akira stated as the seal faded into Sasuke's skin. "And you will remain like that until you can prove to me that you are 100% loyal to Konoha, for as you are now you are a flight risk, you should be happy that you are getting this chance as with just a word from me, Hokage-sama will have you thrown into jail where you will be harvested for sperm to continue the Sharingan, but the child will not be an Uchiha, they will go to a _deserving _clan."

Sasuke paled to a sheet white and started up at Akira with a gaping mouth. "You... you can't do that..." The neo-female whimpered. "I... I am an Uchiha..."

"You really should stop listening to that Civilian Council bullshit," Akira advised as she picked her ear and flicked a bit to ear wax off of her finger. "All they want is some puppet on the Shinobi Council, which you are gladly walking into doing aren't you... after all someone just needs to say your brother's name and offer you power... don't they?"

Sasuke swallowed tightly as Akira hit the nail on the head. "Oh, what's this?" Kakashi asked as he walked into the clearing. "Did something happen Kohai?"

Akira smirked as she looked over her shoulder at Kakashi. "Nothing really, just giving Sasuke here a second chance," She informed pointing to the transformed genin. "You mind if I take _her _off your hands for a bit? She'll be around for missions and training, I just want to keep a close eye on her."

Kakashi's lone eye shifted between his kohai and his now female genin who looked both terrified and desperate, then shrugged. "Feel free," he informed casually. "Who knows, might do him some good to get out of the Uchiha District for a while."

Kei looked at Sasuke, but couldn't help but smirk as she giggled madly. "Serves you right, Sasuke-teme..." she said, in her giggles. "This is perfect payback for the Academy!" Even Katto was chuckling a bit himself.

Sasuke flushed in anger and opened his(her) mouth only to be cut off by Akira. "I would hold off on that, Sasuke," She informed, her voice neutral. "From here on out you _will _be treating your teammates with the _required _respect that a fellow Shinobi of the Leaf _deserves._" Sasuke swallowed tightly and nodded _her _understanding to Akira's orders. "In addition to that, I will be setting up some volunteer work for you, perhaps you will learn what it means to be a _loyal _shinobi from people who have given _everything _for Konoha..."

Sasuke scowled slightly but couldn't see any way to escape this punishment he was receiving. "In addition we need a good cover as to _why _you are a she don't we?" Akira mused tapping her chin in thought before snapping her fingers. "Got it, Sasuke Uchiha has gone on a long term undercover mission and Miko... Kokugetsu has temporarily taken his place on Team Seven, how does that sound?"

"Perfect!" Kakashi announced with an eye smile as he looked down on the newly renamed Miko. "I hope you take this chance seriously, _Miko,_" he said, his voice hard and serious. "Because you will _not _be getting another if you fail this somehow, understood?"

'Miko' nodded slowly. "I... understand," 'she' informed as the gravity of the situation settled upon her.

Kei was still giggling madly. "This is going to be a satisfying training session..." she whispered to Katto, who nodded in agreement. "Akira-Sensei, just wondering, but exactly how does that Gender-changing seal work? I mean, is Sas-I mean, _Miko_ a genuine girl now with all of its... _features, _or is she just a girl on the outside?"

"_She _is now completely female," Akira informed looking over her shoulder to Kei. "And I must ask you to cut down on any mocking... it will be hard enough for _her _to adjust to the estrogen in her system as it is."

Kei nodded a bit, as she managed to calm down her giggles, but was still smiling widely. "Hai, Sensei," she said. "I'll try my best..."

Akira nodded, her eyes flickering back to Miko. "Like I said, you will be remaining at the Hisanaga Compound for the time being, _Miko_," She informed before sighing and placing a hand on her head making Miko blink in confusion. "I am not an evil person, believe me, if you can make it through this, you will be a _far_ betterperson that Itachi ever was." She then help the neo-female up to her feet. "Come, why don't we get you some better fitting clothing?"

Miko swallowed tightly as the still male mind rebelled against the thought, but the fact that the clothing she was currently wearing was extremely uncomfortable and near the point of falling off or breaking apart. She nodded in reluctant agreement and followed Akira out of the clearing, leaving her teammates and sensei behind.

"Oh, today is a _great _day!" Kei said once she was sure they were out of earshot. "Mom is going to be so happy when she hears about this!"

Kakashi sighed as he shook his head. "Don't be too hard on her," he reinforced. "There is far more to this than what you know Kei-chan, he... it's a _very _long story..." He sighed out as he headed back to Akira's genin, in his state of distraction he stepped on a piece of ninja wire...

_Meanwhile, With Team Temptress_

The three female Genin were awaiting for the return of Kakashi, when all of the sudden there was the sound of a large _BOOM _followed by the sound of a scream causing Amy to look up and grin.

"Ha! Sasuke-teme fell for it!" She said as she fist-bumped Naru.

"Might not have been Sasuke-teme," Hitomi remarked. "The scream did sound male, but don't forget that Kakashi-san is part of that team, too. I know it isn't that likely that he was the one who triggered it, but it is very possible, regardless."

"Oh come on, Hitomi-chan," Amy said, rolling her eyes. "Who's more likely to just waltz into a trap like the one we set up? A know-it-all Genin with a stick up his ass, or a highly trained Jonin who used to be an ANBU, _and _trained by the Fourth Hokage himself?"

"I admit that it's unlikely, but if he were distracted by something, it would be possible," Hitomi replied. "And from what I've seen of Kakashi when I manage to spot him in the village, he's almost always got his nose buried in an orange book, which would be rather distracting."

"GYAAH!" Another explosion was soon followed by the scream as the three genin looked up. "Still... that voice sounds... deeper than Sasuke's..." Naru pointed out. "And you never know _what _could have distracted him..."

"And besides, who knows what our Sensei has in mind for Sasuke?" Hitomi remarked. "For all we know, he might have ticked her off badly enough for her to slap a seal of some kind on him."

Amy blinked a bit as she listened to yet another explosion, followed by another scream. "It... _does _sound deeper..." she muttered, before glancing at Naru. "What do we do?"

A flash of light lit the area for a good mile. "We get out of here... _fast._" Naru announced as she started sprinting.

"Hey, wait for me!" Amy called out, as she ran to follow, hissing in pain as the Needles were still stuck inside her body but ignoring it as best she could as she ran to catch up with Naru.

Hitomi began running as well, hissing in pain from the needles just like Amy, even as she began flying through the Handseals for her improved Kawarimi Jutsu, using it to catch up with Naru as quickly as she could.

_Back with Team Seven_

Sakura was torn between outright horror and outright laughter as she watched the ensuing chaos of the massive prank that just had to have been a collaboration between Amy and Naru, watching their sensei being bounced around like a ping pong ball when he finally landed she could hear him let out a relieved groan before a seal lit up. "Uh oh." Sakura said. "That can't be good... could it?"

Once again, Kei was now laughing her ass off as she rolled on the ground laughing alongside Katto. "N-Naru-chan *laughs* A-Amy-c-chan *laughs* you brilliant *laughs* your- *Giggles and Laughs*"

The light of the seal faded from view, giving the pair a perfect sight line to their sensei. "Oh my," Sakura said as she desperately tried to restrain her chuckles. Lying in the clearing was Kakashi Hatake... as a female with large DD-cup breasts barely restrained by 'her' vest and long silvery hair framing 'her' angular face.

Kei and Katto could no longer speak, as they were both laughing so hard it began to hurt them. It took them a few minutes before Kei could speak again.

"Brilliant... Just... just brilliant!" She said, as she struggled to stand up. "My god, I bet they had that whole thing planned for Sasuke! Oh it would have been _ten times _better if he had gotten caught in that thing!"

"So..." A feminine voice said catching the pairs attention. "You find this amusing... Kei-chan?"

Kei and Katto froze as they slowly looked up to see their feminized sensei standing over them, smiling with one eye that had a tick mark over it.

"...Yup!" Kei said, smirking a bit. "It was pure gold! It had to be one of Amy and Naru-chan's best pranks ever! Besides, look on the bright side, Sensei: Not only do you look better than ever, but if that seal was like the one Miko has now, you're technically female now, no genjutsu involved, meaning you can probably just waltz right into places you probably _never _could've gone before, say... the women's hot springs?"

Kakashi paused for a moment and mulled the thought over before 'she' realized something. "You seem to forget I am a _very _distinguishing person, Kei-chan," she informed, her eye smile taking on an evil tint. "But... perhaps I can take you with me... ne... Kiba?"

Kei blinked in confusion at that "Wha...? What does my brother have to do with this?" She asked.

Kakashi smirked as she formed a tiger Seal. "Kyosei Henge (Forced Transformation)." She said as smoke obscured Kei's vision. "See... Kiba."

Kei blinked once again, as she looked at herself... and quickly saw she now looked like her brother. "Oh... AWW COME ON!" Kei shouted as she shivered. "This is... ugh, _way _too weird. I don't want to be walking around looking like my _brother _of all people!"

"So why would _I _want to look like this?" Kakashi asked simply. "So until this wears off, you will be like that... understood?"

Kei grumbled a bit as she/he pouted. "Fine... " she said, before she smirked. "Still, you look _hot_ like that... Hakuten-chan."

'Hakuten's' eye twitched slightly as 'she' glared at Kei. "Have fun explaining _this _to you mother..." 'She' said finally before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Kei sighed a bit. "Gotta find Naru-chan and Amy-chan..." she muttered. "The quicker I get that seal off him/her the sooner I can get _out _of this Henge..." She then shivered before she headed out to find them "This feels _so _awkward..."

Sakura giggled slightly at Kei's discomfort. "Karma's a bitch... ain't it?" she asked teasingly.

Kei just glared back at her with Katto "Do you _want _me to get Amy and Naru to prank you Gender-bend style, Sakura-chan?" she asked, with a smile that sent a few chills down Sakura's spine.

"No thank you," she informed, waving her hands in front of her face. "I just remembered that Ojisan offered me some training today... so... bye!" With that, Sakura quickly ran off, leaving the transformed Kei behind.

"Well... let's find Naru and Amy," Katto said, looking up at his partner "Where do you think they are?"

"Knowing them... at this time..." She said, looking at her watch. "I'd say the nearest place they can get some Ramen."

_Ichiraku Ramen_

Naru sighed contently as she placed down her tenth bowl of Ramen. "Nothing like a couple dozen bowls of Ramen after a prank, ne, Amy-chan?" She asked turning to her partner in crime.

Amy grinned as she was just getting her eleventh bowl as well. "Heck yeah, Naru-chan!" she said. "We gotta do team-ups like that more often! Think of the chaos we could've caused back in the academy if we had worked together?"

"I think Iruka-sensei is probably glad that you didn't," Hitomi remarked. "I think he was getting enough gray hairs from you two acting separately - the two of you working together might have caused him to start pulling his hair out."

Naru giggled madly as her eyes glinted. "Maybe we should pay his class a _visit _at some point," she suggested to Amy.

Amy gave a very similar giggle with an identical glint in her eye. "I'm all for it, Naru-chan!" she said, "I think if we wanted to, we could probably turn this whole village upside down by the end of the year!"

"Pss! Amy-chan, Naru-chan!" Amy blinked as she heard Kei's voice, as she turned around. But she was more confused when she saw Kiba standing there, and even _more _when instead of Akamaru by his side, was Katto. "It's not Kiba, its me! Kei!"

"Kei-san?" Naru blinked in surprise. "Why... why are you henge'd like Kiba-san?"

Kei sighed "Blame Kakashi-sensei, and your prank," she said, shaking her head. "I laughed too much when he got his gender switched from that seal you placed in the prank, so in retaliation _she _force-henge'd me into Kiba, and it won't go away until _she _turns back into a _he._... or if you could just flat-out remove this Henge on me right now, that would help loads. This feels _way _too awkward for me..."

"Hmm..." Naru mused as she tapped her chin with her finger. "I wonder... what is it worth to you?" She asked slyly, a kitsune like grin on her face.

Kei blushed a tad bit, glancing at Katto who seemed to shrug as she sighed. "Name your price," She said, "I do _not _want to go home looking like my brother."

Naru giggled as she stood up from the stool. "Then you can help me with a little something..." She informed as she led Kei away from the the stand and towards a secluded alleyway. "I have a peculiar _itch _that you can scratch for me..."

Hearing that, Kei's blush increased tenfold as she gulped. "Y-Y-You mean...Y-You w-want me to..." she stuttered out, and at Naru's grinning nod, she blushed a bit more. "Umm... N-Naru-chan I... uhh... aren't you and H-Hitomi-chan...?"

Naru giggled. "We are... but it's a rather open relationship given our specialities, and given my... needs she understands that sometimes... I need a hard thick cock to pound me..." she informed dropped her voice to a husky whisper as her hand darted into Kei's waistband.

_*****LEMON START!*****_

"Mmm, glad to see Kiba-kun isn't some runt..." Naru whispered as her hand started to fondle Kei's cock.

Kei grunted a bit in surprised pleasure, as Naru's hands began to slowly pump her henged cock in her pants bringing it to full glory. "Oh man..." she muttered. Her mind already departing from the original reason why she sought out Amy and Naru.

Naru smirked as her silky smooth hands caressed the rising erection, her other hand flashing out with a series of senbon striking the entrance to the Alleyway creating a barrier as the seals engraved onto the senbon activated. "I'm just getting started... Kei-_kun~_" She cooed out as she pulled down Kei's pants as she dropped to her knees, staring at Kei's raging erection. "Mm, a nice and hard bone to _play _with... why thank you..." She said, her voice husky with lust as she descended upon the erection and engulfed it into her mouth.

Kei gasped in pleasure as Naru's mouth engulfed her cock, giving her pleasure she had never felt before "So... good..." she muttered, as she put her hand on Naru's scalp, slowly scratching it as her head bobbed up and down her length.

Naru moaned around Kei's cock as she felt the canine nails of the Inuzuka scratch into her scalp. '_It's been awhile..._' She thought to herself. '_Since somebody's been _really _rough with me..._' She smirked as she pulled off her kimono to reveal herself almost completely naked, save for the panties she was wearing, a senbon in her hand. "I think it's time to get a little wild... don't you?" She asked in a seductive purr as she poked Kei with the senbon. "Don't worry, just a little aphrodisiac to help you unleash your wild side on me..."

However, what Naru didn't know was that already, Kei was beginning to feel the primal instincts of the Inuzuka clan, specifically the need to be the 'dominate' one, and to mate. But with the added aphrodisiac, those said instincts doubled in intensity.

Before Naru could make another move, she made a surprised 'yelp' as Kei practically jumped on her, putting herself on top before she shoved her tongue down Naru's mouth, and her hands moved to her breasts and began to grope and tease them very roughly.

Naru moaned as she felt Kei dominate her, her pussy wetting from the feeling. '_This is _exactly _what I wanted..._' she thought with a mental smirk as she moaned loudly into Kei's mouth. "Yessss~" She cooed aloud as Kei drew back, her face looking decidedly feral. "Fuck me like the bitch I am!"

Kei simply let out a primal grin which sent chills down Naru's spine, before suddenly Kei drew back from Naru, letting go of her breasts. Naru whimpered at the loss of pleasure, but immediately afterwards Kei had flipped Naru over so she was face-down. Kei then proceeded to practically rip off her panties, leaving Naru completely nude. She then lined her cock up to Naru's ass, and slammed it inside as her hands moved back to groping her breasts from behind.

Naru let out a loud scream of pleasure as Kei's hard cock speared her ass pushing deep within her. "_YES~_" She cried out as Kei set a brutal pace, her own hips jerking back, trying to get the cock inside of her even deeper. "Fuck me hard! Fuck me like a bitch, dominate my ass!"

Kei grinned more, as her left hand continued to grope her left breasts, she moved her right hand lower as she shoved her fingers into Naru's pussy, pumping them in and out at the same rapid pace her cock was as she continued to slam into Naru's ass again, and again, and again, causing her screams to double. Suddenly without warning, Kei made one final mighty slam into her ass, and came inside Naru's ass.

"So good~" Naru cried out as she felt the hot sperm erupt inside of her. "So warm~... but you aren't satisfied with just that... are you?" she asked, looking over shoulder as Kei pulled out of her ass. Turning around, Naru remained on her knees as she took Kei's cock into her mouth once more, moaning at the taste of the juices on it. "Do you want to fuck my face, too?" she asked, purring with a lusty smile on her face.

Kei returned with a lustful grin as she complied, lining back her cock with Naru's open mouth and shoved it inside, the size forcing Naru to deep-throat it as the cock went past her mouth and into her throat, and proceeded to slam her cock into her mouth just about as quickly as she did her ass.

Naru shuddered in pleasure as she felt Kei force herself deeper into Naru's throat fucking it as if Naru herself was a fuck toy. Reaching own Naru started to play with her own tit's and pussy treating them just as roughly as Kei was. '_Only way this could get better was if there were two of 'him'..._' She thought lustfully.

However, unknown to Naru, her wish was about to come true. As Kei continued to thrust her cock into Naru's mouth, suddenly without warning once again she came inside Naru's mouth, the amount alone forced Naru to drink it all quickly as Kei retracted her cock. Naru coughed a bit as she gulped the last of her cum, and looked up and her eyes widened slightly at the hard cock before her '_She's still hard?_' She thought, before she heard the sound of a '_poof_'.

Before she could look behind her to see what happened, Kei had once again lifted Naru into the air, picking her up before she lined up her cock with her pussy, and just like her ass, slammed right on in causing Naru to yell out in pleasure. But then suddenly, she felt a very similar intrusion into her ass, causing another scream as she looked behind, and saw a _second _Kei/Kiba behind her, thrusting his/her length into her ass as they both held her up between them, pistoning their cocks in and out of her.

"OH KAMI YES!" Naru screamed out as the two hammered into her at the same brutal pace. "You're breaking them... my ass and pussy! You're breaking them and I love it!"

Both of the Kei's grinned ferally at that, as they somehow managed to thrust into her even faster. Naru couldn't think straight anymore, as drool escaped her mouth and she began to lose feeling in her legs. Naru could feel her end approaching, as her orgasm drew closer and closer. And at the same time, Kei and her Clone felt their own ends arriving as well.

"Cumming! Cumming!" Naru panted out as the clones pounded into her even harder. "I'm cumming! Fuck me more, break me! Make me cum more~!"

She didn't have to ask them, as they continued slamming into her, and suddenly at the same time they came inside her, causing Naru to scream out as she felt _another _Orgasm hitting her almost immediately after her last one. She could only let out a moaning scream as Kei and her Clone's cum flooded into her ass and pussy and through her womb.

"_YES! YES!~_" She cried out, before finally they finished cumming as she suddenly slumped over Kei's shoulders panting, a 'fucked stupid' look plastered across her face. She could feel their cum sliding out of her abused ass and pussy, as she heard Kei growl. It sounded so animalistic, so wild… so hot...

Before she could go any further with that thought she felt Kei and her clone twist her around, so she was now facing the Clone with Kei behind her, Her eyes widen as she felt their dicks entering her once again '_THEY'RE STILL HARD?_' She thought just before they continued to savagely slam into her. All Naru could really do was let them have their way, as they pounded violently into her. Her mind was a haze as her body was being double pierced by them.

Naru let out moaning pants as she was fucked hard by the two Keis, loving every minute of it as they fucked her through each of her orgasms to the point where she was losing all rational thought aside from anything that would gain her more pleasure. "More... fuck me more..." She panted out, her tongue hanging out of her open mouth as she weakly moved her hips.

Kei and her Clone just continued ramming into Naru, only stopping for a few seconds after each time the other came inside Naru, where they would switch positions by flipping Naru around switching between her ass and her pussy. Occasionally they would grab Naru's head and give her a firm kiss as their tongues would invade her mouth with almost no resistance.

Naru willing submitted to the pair as they used and abused her body in any way they pleased. Even as her mind fried from the pleasure reducing her to her baser instincts of attempting to extend her own pleasure and pleasure the two fucking her like a sex toy. Eventually Naru once again ended up on her knees as the two stood over her, Kiba's face leering down at her as she sucked them both off cleaning the mixture of juices that covered them. She never resisted whenever one would grab her head and began to thrust into her mouth like they did with her ass or pussy and would greedily gobble down the cum they released into her.

For what felt like over an hour, this continued. Kei and her Clone fucked everything that could be fucked of Naru, even going as far as making another Clone of Kei so all three of her holes could be fucked at once. The Original Kei was over Naru, plowing her Pussy, the second Clone lying under Naru behind her back fucking her ass, while the third clone fucked Naru's mouth, both of her hands holding her head in place.

'_So good..._' Naru thought hazily as the three plowed into her as she weakly moved her hips in conjuction with the two fuckig her ass and pussy. '_This all feels sooo good~_'

The Kei fucking her face pulled out as Naru hazily looked up at the clone, her jaw hanging slackly. "Broken... everything... broken..." she moaned out weakly, her voice barely heard. "But... so good..."

Finally, as the Kei and her Clone came inside Naru's Pussy and Ass, and the second Clone came over Naru's face, the clones dispellled and Kei panted, the aphrodisiac and her own instincts wearing off. "H-Holy shit..." she muttered, "N-Naru-chan, y-you alright?"

"So... good..." Naru moaned out as she lay on the ground, cum pooling out of her lower holes. "More..."

_*****LEMON END!*****_

Kei sweat-dropped a bit at that, as she sighed "Well... this is just _great_," She muttered, glancing at Naru and then towards the exit of the alleyway. "I can't just _leave _her like this..."

Naru let out a pleased groan as she seemed to fade into unconsciousness, a content smile on her face.

Kei sighed again, before she moved and put her own clothes back on. She then got Naru up before she put her Kimono on as best as she could. She'd put on her panties as well, but they were ruined after Kei had ripped them off. '_Gonna have to try and avoid ripping clothes off in situations like this..._' She mentally noted as she carried Naru piggy-back style out of the alley, and back towards the Ramen Stand.

Amy glanced back as she saw Kei approach them once again, She was about to speak... before she saw the status Naru was in and she blushed several shades. "Wow..." she said, "I've never thought I'd see Naru-chan like _that._"

"Looks like she had Kei put her through the wringer," Hitomi remarked. "I doubt I'll ever be quite the nymphomaniac she is..."

"More.. cock..." Naru mumbled out in her sleep, getting a sweatdrop from Hitomi as the other two blushed.

"S-Sorry 'bout this..." Kei said, still blushing as she set Naru down on one of the chairs, making sure she wouldn't fall off. "She... she added in aphrodisiac in a Senbon... and my Feral instincts sorta kicked in..."

Hitomi facepalmed. "Oh, Naru..." she muttered. "You are too much of a nymphomaniac for your own good..."

Amy giggled a bit. "Maybe... but she looks like she loved it!" She said, grinning a bit at Kei "You think maybe you could do that to _me _sometime, Kei-chan? I bet you enjoyed it just as much as she did!"

Kei blinked at Amy in surprise, blushing quite a storm. "I... uh... well..." she stuttered, as she sat down next to them. "I... _prefer _to not be Henge'd as Kiba-nii... it just feels too awkward... so unless there's a way around that..."

"Mm... sensei's joining too?" Naru moaned in her sleep a happy smile on her face.

Hitomi sweatdropped. "Is she _**dreaming**_ about sex?" she asked rhetorically. "I swear, she is _**such**_ a nymphomaniac..."

Kei and Amy blushed a bit, before Amy giggled a bit. "Don't worry, Kei-chan," She said with a little devious-looking grin, "Akira-Sensei taught us a little... _loophole _around that." She then nudged Naru a bit. "Naru-chan, wake up," She said, trying to wake their teammate up.

"Mm... Amy-chan's joining?" Naru murmured, her grin widening. "Heheheh."

Amy rolled her eyes, before she grinned "Naru-chan," she whispered into her ear "If you don't wake up now... the Ramen is going to get spoiled, and I'm gonna have to throw it away."

Naru eyes snapped open as her hand gripped Amy's collar and dragged her down. "Touch it and die," she informed, completely serious.

Amy was a bit surprised by her sudden reaction, before she giggled. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Naru-chan," she said. "How ya feel?"

Naru blinked a few times, trying to gain her bearings, before grinning widely. "_Awesome_," she informed, moaning at the feeling of the cum that was trapped within her. "I haven't had a real fucking like _that _in a long time."

Kei blushed a bit. "I'm... glad you... enjoyed it?" she said, scratching the back of her head. "S-Sorry if I was too, rough or anything... and about your panties..."

Naru grinned. "That's what I _wanted._" She informed, moaning contently. "I wanted you to fuck me like you owned me."

"Ah...well..." Kei said, a bit nervously "You... think you could, ya know... get me out of this Henge now?"

Naru hummed as she took a look at Kei and pulled out a brush and a small vial of sealing ink. "Sit still." She informed as she began to apply a small seal onto Kei's forehead. "Fuuinjutsu: Henge Tozetsu (Transformation Disruption)." She intoned as the seal activated, shattering the Henge Kakashi placed on her. "There!"

Kei let out a large sigh of relief, as she felt herself as she once again had _her _body and not her brother's. "_Much _better, thank you Naru-chan." She said, as they sat back down. "So... Amy-chan, you seem to have an... _interesting _team."

Amy giggled a bit. "Oh, that's an _understatement_,Kei-chan." She said, "Our team is very... closely-knitted, I guess you could say."

"What she means is that she is sexually submissive to our sensei," Naru chipped in with a foxy grin.

Amy blushed at that. "I-I can be dominative!" She said with a stutter "J-Just this morning I was dom! Ask Akira-sensei when she gets back!"

"Mmhmm, sure Amy-chan, whatever you say... little pet," Naru said teasingly as she perfectly mimicked Akira's voice.

Amy pouted a bit at that with a blush, glancing around. "Don't say that in the open!" she said. "Its our _in-bed _name... right Vixen-chan?" she added with a slight smirk.

Naru giggled, nonplussed by Amy's usage of her nickname. "_Anywhere _is _my _bed, little pet," Naru informed, her voice becoming husky and lustful. "Even this counter, right here and no-"

Naru was cut off as a ladle hit the top of her head, courtesy of Ayame. "No, bad Naru," she scolded, as if she was talking to a young child. "No sex on the counter, our customers eat there."

"Aww, but Ayame-nee-chan~!" Naru whined cutely, earning another ladle hit.

"NO!"

Kei sweat-dropped at the scene. "Your friends are... _odd,_ Amy-chan..." she muttered. "Love 'em, but... they're odd."

"Agreed," Katto said, nodding. "Gotta say... I have a feeling we'll be working with you three a _lot _in our careers."

"Mm, maybe you and Sakura can join us for one of our... team _bonding _sessions." Naru suggested with an impish grin.

Kei blushed brightly once again, yet she felt surprisingly aroused at that. "I... wouldn't mind that..." she said. "Sakura-san may be interested..." She then chuckled deviously as she grinned "And maybe trick Sasuke... or should I say _Miko-chan _now, into coming?" At their confused glanced, she elaborated "Your Sensei put some sort of Gender-bending seal on her, basically transforming Sasuke into a girl!"

Naru blinked in surprise, her eyes widening, before slowly a perverted grin started to spread across her face. "Oh... hell the fuck yes," she announced gleefully.

"Looks like he got turned into a girl even without your prank, Naru," Hitomi remarked, grinning. "And didn't I say that Akira-sensei would slap a seal of some kind on him?"

"That's what I am so glad about, Hitomi," Naru informed. "She _already _perfected a Gender Bender Seal! I can have _so _much fun with it!"

Amy let out an impish giggle of her own. "Oh... this is too great!" she said. "_Miko-_chan? Oh I sense some revenge-plotting, here!" she then grinned. "I've been working on making a Genjutsu that would be... _perfect _for this. Its not perfected yet, but with your help, Naru-chan, I think I can finish it! I hope to somehow turn the Genjutsu _real _somehow, though..."

"That _would _be awesome," Naru agreed with a faint grin. "Illusion into reality... I would first use it to make Hitomi love sex as much as I do!"

Hitomi held out her hand, receiving the ladle from Ayame before bonking Naru on the head with it. "No, Naru, don't even think it. I don't want you using any genjutsu to influence my mind, all right?"

Naru crossed her arms in a pout. "You're no fun, Hitomi," she whined, getting another bonk for her troubles.

Amy sighed, shaking her head. "Hitomi-chan... I respect the fact that you're Lesbian, and all," She said, "but first: You have _NO _Idea what you are missing. On top of that, how do you expect to be a uber-awesome Assassin, if all you can do is seduce women? A _real _Assassin would be able to do it with Guys and Girls to widen who their targets for seduction can be... not to mention all of the _SEX!_" She then paused a moment, before she sighed. "Great... Naru-chan's corrupted me...eh, had to happen eventually."

"I figure if I have a male target, I can always ask Naru to seduce him for me, then kill him once she's had her fun," Hitomi replied. "As far as I'm concerned, the only person who I will allow to put a cock in me is Naru when she's using that Jutsu she learned from Akira-sensei."

Kei blinked at that "Wait... what Jutsu does what?" She asked, but she was ignored as Amy sighed. "And what if Naru-chan or me aren't available?" she asked. "And what if you can't just run up and kill your target right then and there, like you were targeting someone like, I don't know, one of the Seven Swordsmen of Mist? Itachi Uchiha? Some Ronin?" She leaned back in her chair a bit. "Jaden-nii told me that sometimes Shinobi and Kunoichi need to do things they don't like, but they have to do in order to get the job done. It's just the way it is he says."

Hitomi sighed. "I guess you have a point..." she muttered, before glaring at Naru. "Still, no using Genjutsu to alter my mind! If I wind up becoming Bi, I want it to be of my own volition, not because someone used a Genjutsu to mess with my mind!"

"Sounds fair to me," Amy said, grinning. "But would you mind using _my _Genjutsu when it's finished? It's not like that... I've been working on it ever since my... pervertedness got the better of me a few years back. When it's finished, I can guarantee the greatest day of pleasure, _ever _with it."

"I'll want to see it used on someone else, first," Hitomi replied after a moment's silence. "I'd rather not be used as a guinea pig for an untested Jutsu."

"Ooh oohh pick me, pick me!" Naru volunteered, waving her hand about excitedly.

Amy giggled at that. "Sure thing, Naru-chan," she said. "But you gotta help me finish it-its still in mid-development. And I _could _use your opinion on it, considering how..._knowledgeable _you are in this stuff."

Naru let out another perverted giggle as she nodded. "The most knowledgeable in the world! Save one: Jiraiya-sama!" She informed as she crossed her arms and nodded her head.

Amy sighed in content "How I wish I could meet him..." She muttered, "His books are _perfect,_ I wouldn't know anything without his books... it beats Jaden-nii having to give me 'the talk'. It would be awesome if I could help him in one of his books..."

Naru grinned. "I can help with that," she informed. "I'm the star for the third series after all."

Hitomi just sat there. She'd already known about that, given how close she was with Naru - she was kept pretty much up to date regarding anything involving Naru's interactions with Jiraiya.

"WHAT?" Amy shouted, grabbing Naru by the arms, shaking her. "Y-Y-_You're_ Akane Uzumiha!? He based her off _YOU?_"

"Yup!" Naru confirmed happily. "Best month of sex ever! Even got Hitomi involved in a couple of scenes!"

Amy looked at Naru with wide eyes, before suddenly she practically got onto her knees and bowed. "I am not worthy!" She said, "You have been my idol for as long as I can remember reading Icha Icha! I... I... I can't believe this!"

Naru giggled, basking in the praise. "When Jiraiya-sama returns to town, I'll introduce him to you!" she informed. "He'd probably want to feature our team in his next book!"

Amy's jaw dropped more... before she suddenly glomped Naru, bringing her to the ground. "I LOVE YOU NARU-CHAN-SAMA, THANK YOU!" she said, as she kissed her right then and there.

A ladle bonked them both on the head, courtesy of Ayame as her father fell to the ground with a nosebleed. "No! Bad ninja!" She shouted to the pair as Kei and Hitomi laughed.

END CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 5: Mission Days

NEW :Disclaimer: I have never owned Naruto or any of it's subsidiaries.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Bijuu Talking**"

'_**Bijuu Thinking**_'

"Jutsu/Reading Material (Book, scroll, etc.)"

**AN: IMPORTANT! Due to a couple of reviews and PM's I got I decided to change the age of Akira and her team to 28-29, Kakashi's age group, just so that it is on record, will be in their mid-to-late thirties**

Chapter Five: Mission Days

_Konohagakure woods, one week later_

"_This is Tiger, I have the target in sight._"

"_Katana here. Target in sight. Last chance to change our minds if we want to kill this thing._"

"_Kitsune here, and... she's right, we can even make it look 100% natural between the four of us!_"

A sigh was heard over the radio. "_Iteza(Archer) here, and you three know the rules, even if it is the easier route, we cannot go against mission protocols of killing a capture-only target._"

"_No problems here, I prefer not to kill her myself, honestly,_" Tiger said. "_So, who makes the first move?_"

"_Katana, herd the target over to Kitsune, Tiger, be ready for the capture,_" came the order.

"_Hai, Sensei!_" Tiger said. "_Just don't hurt the poor girl, Katana-chan._"

"_No promises,_" Katana replied. "_After hearing what this thing did to Team 7, and to some of the previous Genin Teams that have taken this mission, I'm not feeling all that sympathetic._"

At that point, a barrage of Kunai Knives went flying out into the forest, a dark cat shaped shadow leapt out of a bush and hurdled through the forest before it screeched to a halt as a series of senbon impacted the ground before it, had they hit they would have been dead on for the cat's pressure points.

The cat-shaped shadow darted away, but suddenly it heard the sound of something shaking within a can. "Here, Tora-chan," a female voice said, "I've got your favorite!"

Without another thought, the infamous 'Demon cat' Tora ran to the source, where Amy stood as the Cat jumped up on her shoulders. Amy giggled a bit as she opened the can of cat food and fed it to Tora, as she scratched behind her ears. "That's a good girl, you remember me, right?"

"_What?_" Came Akira's voice over the radio. "_Amy-chan, did you _tame _the DEMON CAT FROM HELL!_"

Amy smiled at that, touching her Radio earpiece. "Well... you know whenever Tora runs away from the Daimyo's wife, and disappears for long periods?" she said. "Well... that's when she's staying at my and Jaden-nii's house. It's sorta her refuge from Genin and her owner. I kinda got a soft spot for cats, and you haven't _seen _how that woman hugs Tora, she's practically strangling the poor thing!"

There was silence for a moment. "_If that's the case, why don't you simply purchase her from the Daimyo's wife?_" Hitomi asked. "_It puts her in a better home, and ends the reign of terror she keeps putting any other Genin through._"

Amy sighed. "Hitomi-chan, she's the _Daimyo's wife's cat,_" she said. "You have any idea how much I'd have to go through to buy her? And I doubt she'd be willing to sell. As much as she strangles the poor thing, it's obvious she _does _care for her... sorta, even though she doesn't know how to _handle _her." She then sighed a bit. "Besides... I'm just helping Tora-chan... I'm... just not ready to get a new cat, after..."

"_Well, at least talk to the Daimyo's wife about proper cat care!_" Hitomi remarked, sounding a bit vexed. "_Some of the other Genin Teams are getting to the point where they'd rather kill Tora than complete the mission, from what I've heard... and given how badly it tore into Team 7 the last time, especially Kei-chan, I'd be willing to help them if it came to that._"

Amy sighed again. "Alright, I'll give it a shot at least..." she muttered. "No one has tried to confront the Daimyo's wife about this before 'cause their afraid how'd she react... but I gotta do this for Tora-chan's sake." She then patted the 'Demon Cat's' head once again. "Well Tora-chan, its time we took care of your owner's... habits." The cat seemed a bit frightened, as it got closer to Amy before it nodded and 'meowed'.

"_Well... mission complete I guess, and in record time I might add,_" Akira informed with a sigh. "_Best time was Four hours eight minutes, our time... 30 minutes..._"

"_I don't think _**any**_ D-Rank has ever been cleared that fast,_" Hitomi remarked. "_At least, from what I've heard, it hasn't._"

"_Average D-rank time is 1 hour, mostly because it's all chores..._" Akira muttered before letting out a sigh. "_Alright, time to go to the mission office I guess..._"

"Why do you sound disappointed, Akira-sensei?" Amy asked, as she began walking out of the woods. "I thought you'd be happy about us clearing a mission so quickly?"

Akira sighed again. "_My team set that record._" She informed in such a way that her genin could mentally see her crying anime tears.

Amy blinked at that. "Wait, so... we were faster than you, Itachi Uchiha, your other team-mate and Sensei?" she asked, before she grinned. "Awesome!"

"_Careful, pet, or I will show you just how fast we were._" Akira warned dangerously, causing Amy to gulp a bit, with a slight reddening of her cheeks.

"H-Hai, Sensei," she said, as she doubled her pace, the bell around her neck jingling as she headed out of the forest as quickly as possible.

_Hokage Tower, Mission Office_

Sarutobi couldn't help but stare as what was rapidly becoming known as Team Temptress stood before him, with Tora in Amy's arms as she lectured the Daimyo's wife on proper cat care. He sniffed his pipe, trying to see if anyone had 'added' anything to his tobacco. '_This is crazy..._' He thought.

"...so you see Madam Shijimi, you just need to be more gentle when handling Tora-chan," Amy said, as she finally handed Tora to her owner, who for the first time since Sarutobi has seen her, did _not _hug the daylights out of the poor creature. "You are much stronger than you know, as when you hugged her in the past, you were practically strangling her. If you loosen up your embrace, I can guarantee Tora-chan will run away a _lot _less, if not stop altogether."

Madam Shijimi nodded her head, as for once Tora wasn't appearing to struggle within her arms. "I see... thank you Miss Takeo," she said, as she gently stroked Tora's head with a smile as she purred. "My husband was getting tired of paying Genin to catch her. If I do have any more questions about Tora, I will be sure to seek you out."

Amy smiled as she bowed in respect. "Thank you, Madam Shijimi," she said. "I'm willing to help however I can." The Fire Daimyo smiled and bowed in return, as she paid Amy a small bonus of ryō before leaving the room.

Sarutobi sighed again as he rubbed his eyes. "This... you... I just don't know what to say..." He groaned out finally.

Amy giggled a bit as she put away her extra cash in her pocket "What can I say, Hokage-sama," she said, "The Tora-clan were experts with all felines, even housecats. Just like the Inuzuka know everything there is to know about Canines, we knew everything about felines."

Sarutobi just sighed and nodded as he stamped the form and passed it onto his assistant for filing. "Right, you can collect your mission payment now and continue on with your day," he informed, getting back to business. "Excellent work."

Just then however, a Chunin appeared beside the Hokage, as he whispered something to him. Hizuren's eyes widened slightly as he smiled. "Good, send him in," he said, turning back to Team Temptress as the Chunin disappeared "Actually, stay here for a moment... I just learned that Amy-chan's brother has just returned to the village, and is on his way here."

Amy's eyes widened in surprise as she smiled. "Jaden-nii's back?" she asked. "That's great! But I wonder why he was late... he said he'd be back three days ago..."

"Complications with the mission delayed him," Sarutobi informed. "Nothing serious, just they were camped at a different location than reported in the briefing."

Hitomi smiled a bit. "Well, at least he's back now," she said, before turning to Naru. "You ready to meet him, Naru? This might help us figure out if your Kaa-san's still alive!"

Naru nodded. "I'm ready," she informed calmly with a smile. "But I'm not holding my breath, to be honest."

They waited for a minute, before finally the door opened and in stepped a young man about 25 years old, with short spiked black hair and crimson colored eyes with a small scar running just under his right eye. He was wearing an older variant of the Konohagakure Flak Jacket, looking to be based on the Second Shinobi world war Variant with added leather shoulder pads, with a red short-sleeve T-Shirt under his jacket, and knee-high black shorts, black Shinobi sandals, black fingerless gloves, and his Hai-ate tied around his forehead on a red cloth. Strapped on his back were a pair of Dual Dao Swords in an X pattern.

Jaden Takeo muttered a few curses to himself as well as something about. "Stupid Intel..." and a "Ronin" before he faced the Hokage and bowed. "Hokage-sama," he said. "The 'Bandit' Camp was taken care of... though it wasn't really a Bandit camp, as they seemed to have a team of three Shinobi and a handful of Ronin with them... _and _they were positioned in the opposite direction of our original intel. I had to call in some old friends to help clear 'em all out."

"But they were taken out, which was all that mattered, correct?" Hiruzen asked with a small smile before it quickly disappeared. "And you're still alive it seems... anyways, I will look over your full report later, as now I need you for something else more... serious."

Jaden blinked in surprise. "What do you mean-" He began to say before he felt something hit him and hug him around the chest "O'NII-SAN!" Amy shouted as she hugged her adoptive older brother. "I missed you so much! I was worried when you didn't come back like you said!"

Jaden, again, blinked as he looked at Amy. "Amy-nee?" he asked. "What are you doing..." He then saw her black-clothed Hai-ate around her neck, and it hit him. "Ah, crap, I missed your Graduation from the Academy! I am _so _sorry!"

Amy giggled a bit. "It's alright Nii-san," She said, gesturing to her teammates. "This is my team, Nii-san. This is Naru Uzumaki, Hitomi Yamato, and our Sensei Akira Hisanaga!"

"How's it going, Jaden-kun?" Akira asked, a playful smirk on her face.

Jaden looked at Akira with a slight groan. "_You're _Amy-nee's Sensei?" he asked. "Please tell me you haven't-" He glanced back at Amy, and face-palmed as she saw the bell around her neck "Dammit... you Corrupted her already, didn't you? She was a sweet and innocent girl, and you corrupted her."

Akira smirked as Amy blushed. "Who said I had to do anything to corrupt her," Akira informed as Amy's blush tripled. "I just made a... claim I suppose."

Jaden groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well... nothing I can do now..." he muttered, glancing at Amy. "As long as you're... _okay _with Akira's... _tastes, _Amy-nee."

Amy's blush lessened, but was still present as she nodded. "I-I am, Jaden-Nii," she said, before her blush grew again. "I-I love Akira-sensei... that much I do know."

Akira chuckled throatily. "Hmm, maybe your nii-san can join us sometime, little pet," she said, whispering into Amy's ear. This earning a surprising reaction as Amy blushed a few shades, but remained silent while Jaden looked away, but one could see the slight blush on his face that he was managing to suppress.

"A-Anyways," Jaden said, as he turned back to the Hokage. "W-What is so important that Amy-nee and her team has to be here?"

The aged Hokage let out a slight cough as he managed to keep his blood from spilling out of his nose from the conversation. "Right, Amy-chan here recently informed us that you have met a person named Kushina Uzumaki, is this true?"

Jaden rose an eyebrow, but nodded. "Yeah, I do," he said. "I worked with her before I joined the village, and even after I worked with her on a few more... difficult missions I couldn't take on alone, and she'd help babysit Amy when I was on missions. What about her?"

"Describe her," Hiruzen ordered in a voice that brooked no argument.

"Long crimson red hair about waist-length, with strands that framed both sides of her face. Fair skin, and violet eyes." Jaden said, "She usually has a flak vest and standard gear for a Kunoichi, had her own Sword as well which she is highly skilled with. She also uses both Kunai and Senbons as well."

"What is her personality like?" The Hokage asked, his face becoming drawn and haggard looking.

"Level-headed, cheerful, and she's very mother-like," Jaden said, before he chuckled a bit. "But don't get her pissed off, 'cause she's got a quick temper. Not once have I seen her afraid of the odds, and she laughs at a genuine challenge. She's gone entire battles without so much as a single scratch."

Sarutobi bowed his head as he let out a sorrowful sigh. "Her fighting style?" he asked. "Does she overwhelm her opponents with high level water ninjutsu and use a unique brand called Uzuton(Whirlpool Release)?"

Jaden blinked in surprise. "Uhh... yeah, she does," he said. "She's only used Uzuton a handful of times though, only when she was in a tight spot. I've never heard of anyone using Water Jutsu like she has before."

"Is there times where there seems to be a red cloak of chakra around her?" Sarutobi asked.

Jaden hesitated for a moment, before he sighed. "Yes... once," he said. "We raided a camp of Bandit Slavers, most of them were women and children. You... can guess what they were using the women for, and the children..." he shook his head. "I've never seen her so enraged before, she had that cloak of red chakra up and she slaughtered the bandits to the last and freed the slaves... she made me promise to not to tell anyone about her Red Chakra."

"I see, that is indeed your mother, Naru-chan," Sarutobi informed with a heavy sigh and a sad look to the shocked genin. "Jaden-kun, do you have any idea where she is at this time, she is a Konoha Shinobi who has been presumed dead since the Kyuubi attack."

Jaden looked very surprised at that, but answered. "Actually, I worked with her on a mission a few months ago," he said. "She told me if I needed her help, I'd find her at Nami no Kuni... she said she was currently dealing with some corrupt shipping company called Gato Shipping over there. She told me they took over the town with a well sized Mercenary force, pretty much enslaving the town. I asked her if she needed help with it, but she told me she could handle it."

Sarutobi's eyes widened. "That lying fucker!" he shouted, causing the group to flinch back slightly. "He said there was only the threat of bandits, but if Gato Shipping is involved... Squad Five, Chunin Takeo, emergency Orders, you are to immediately set off for Nami no Kuni to reinforce Squad Seven lead by Kakashi Hatake, while you are there you are to get in touch with Kushina Uzumaki and learn why she has not returned to Konoha, understood?"

Akira looked over to Naru, who was still a bit shell shocked, but nodded nonetheless along with Hitomi and Amy. "Squad Five Accepts this mission, Hokage-sama," she informed. "We will be ready to leave within the hour."

"Understood, Hokage-sama," Jaden said with a bow. "I'll bring Kushina-san back to Konoha." He glanced at Naru. "If Naru-san is her daughter, I think she'll be more than willing to cooperate."

"Let's get moving!" Hitomi remarked to the others, determination shining in her eyes. "The sooner we all get packed, the sooner we can get moving!"

The others all agreed, as they quickly disappeared via Shunshin's to get what they needed and head out to Nami no Kuni.

_Naru and Hitomi's apartment_

The two of them hurriedly moved about the apartment as they prepared their things for the upcoming mission, Naru had even changed her clothes to a battle variant incase they ran into trouble, it consisted of a skin tight mesh body suit that left her stomach and arms bare with a crimson red top that showed off much of her cleavage to the point where it looked like her breasts would pop out at any minute, with it was a miniskirt just barely covering her pussy and a pair of heeled shinobi sandals. On each leg was a senbon holster that had seals sewn into them to allow for far more senbon to be held.

"I can't believe it, she really is alive, isn't she?" Naru asked as she pulled her hair into a simple ponytail.

"Seems that way," Hitomi remarked as she finished getting dressed in her own battle outfit, consisting of a violet tank top that showed about as much cleavage as Naru's and black shorts that barely made it down past her crotch, along with flat shinobi sandals. Her legs had Kunai Holsters strapped to them with similar seals to Naru's Senbon Holsters, and her Katana was strapped to her back as per usual. "All we need to know now is why she left and never came back - and you know my opinion on that matter already."

Naru nodded and took in a deep breath to collect herself. "Right, let's get going." She said firmly, her face set in determination.

_Meanwhile, Jaden and Amy's house_

Amy was quickly getting all of the supplies she believed she would need for the mission, food, water, Kunai, and other necessities. The only change of her clothing was she was now wearing a black colored Flack Jacket that was connected with a interwoven band near the stomach along with two straps over the shoulders, and two equipment pouches, as oppose to the standard Konoha Jackets using one to compensate for the lack of scroll pouches. She had also grabbed a pair of Sai Daggers which were now strapped to her hips.

"Amy-nee, you ready?" Jaden's voice said, as she looked to see Jaden standing just outside her room, leaning against the door frame. He was already packed with all of his gear at the ready.

"Yeah... I'm ready." Amy said, nodding as she put on her backpack and stood up. "It's kinda funny that this will be the first time I've been out of the village since we moved in."

Jaden smiled a bit at that. "Yeah... a lot has changed since then," he said. "You're a grown woman now, Amy... you're ready for this, that much I know."

Amy smiled in return as she nodded. "Yeah," she said. "Say... Jaden-nii? You think... you think maybe we could... ya know... move into Akira-sensei's Clan compound? There's a lot of room there... and I hate that Akira-sensei seems to live there all alone..."

Jaden thought about that for a moment. "Well... the landlord here _is _kinda of a Jerk," he said. "He hates it when you let Tora and other cats inside... and he's paying a ridiculous amount for Rent..." He then shrugged. "Well, if Akira-chan is alright with it, I think we could make the move."

"Thanks, Nii-san!" Amy said, running up and hugging her older brother. "I'll ask Akira-sensei after the mission! Come on, we gotta meet with her and the others!" She then hurried and ran towards the door outside.

Jaden remained there for a few moments as he smiled. '_She's all grown up now..._' he thought as he moved to follow his adoptive little sister.

_Hisanaga Household_

Akira knelt in front of a pair of memorials to her parents, her hands clasped in prayer. '_Watch over me, Tou-san, Kaa-san._' She prayed before opening her eyes.

She was wearing her usual jack with armored mesh underneath along with a pair of woodland camo pants and had her bow out on the ground next to her. "Kami Satsugai Yumi (God Killing Bow)," she whispered as she picked the bow up. "May my arrows be true this mission and kill my foes, be they man, demon, or god." She could feel her bandaged arm pulse with power as it gripped the bow. "For I bear the Hisanaga Curse not with shame, but pride as I bend its power to the defense of Konoha and my family."

With that she stood placing the bow onto her back and moving to head out. "I'm leaving now, everyone," she said to the room, looking back at the walls where pictures of every member of the Hisanaga Clan hung. "Watch over my back."

With those final words she left the house and headed towards Konoha's main gate.

_Later, Konoha Main Gate_

"Alright, normally it's a two-day's walk to Nami," Jaden said, as he and the others now stood at the gates of Konoha. "But I think if we rush it, we should be able to get to the shores within 20 hours or less. Then it's a short boat ride to the Nami no Kuni islands, or we _could _try making things quicker if we water-walked there, but that would cost us some much-needed Chakra, since if Gato is as rich as I think he is, he must've hired some high ranked Ninja to help him."

"Kaka-sempai can hold out until we arrive," Akira informed calmly before giving Jaden a sly look. "And what are you doing, being so take-charge, _Chunin _Takeo?" she asked teasingly.

Jaden rolled his eyes a bit "Hey, I _will _be Jonin by year's end, Akira," he said. "Just need to wait for the Jonin Exams to come up. And I am just stating the facts I know about how to get to Nami the fastest, this isn't the first time I've been there."

Akira just let out a chuckle in response to Jaden's statement. "C'mon you guys, we better get going before Kaka-sempai gets _too _far ahead," she informed, before letting out a dramatic sigh. "I can already tell, the sea air is going to _kill _my hair."

Amy giggled a bit. "Don't worry, Akira-sensei," she said. "I know a few ways to fix that. But look at the bright side! If we finish this mission fast enough, we'll be at a _beach!_ I haven't been to a beach since _forever!_" She then sighed. "Crap, I should've brought a bathing suit for when we do finish the mission... I hope Nami sells a few!"

"If need be, you can use Undergarments as makeshift swimsuits," Hitomi remarked. "It's something I've had to do a few times when going to swimming pools."

"I have, too, but I prefer genuine bathing suits," Amy said, sighing. "It's really hard to wash out the salt water out of normal clothes... not to mention they feel uncomfortable afterwards when they dry up."

"Swim in the nude like I do, then!" Naru advised with a lusty smile. "It's so much fun when you use a genjutsu to make it _seem _like you're clothed."

Amy blinked and blushed a bit at that. "Y-You can d-do that?" She asked, while Jaden groaned, as he face-palmed again.

Naru giggled. "Haven't been caught... unless it was on purpose," she informed with a perverted giggle of remembrance. "Some of those lifeguards..."

"Can we _please _start this mission already?" Jaden asked with another groan, as he held his nose to keep the blood from spilling out.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Hitomi replied. "Lead the way, Jaden-san."

"We can talk as we run, girls," Akira informed as they started to run. "Mmm, I remember my first time..."

"Akira!" Jaden shouted. "Can you keep your mind off sex for just three minutes?"

"Nope," both Akira and Naru said in perfect Unison before grinning at each other. "It's just so awesome, why would I _not _want to think about it... unless, are you a virgin Jaden-kun?"

Jaden's silence was all the answer they needed, along with the large blush which crossed his face as he stuttered to find a retort to that.

"Oh, sensei~ Can we have a side mission of popping his cherry?" Naru asked, her voice becoming even more seductive and tempting as she pumped her lust into it.

"Perhaps we could have Amy-chan do it," Hitomi remarked teasingly. "She probably wants to... right, Amy-chan?"

Once again, their question was answered by Amy's drastic blush, and stuttering to reply as she turned her head to avoid the others.

"Ohh, our little Amy-chan wants to have her older brother dominate her as well as me?" Akira asked teasingly. "I wonder if the older brother feels the same way~?"

"Akira, J-Just shut up a-and focus on the mission!" Jaden stuttered out, as he dashed forward, trying to get to Nami faster.

"Mm, I think he does," Akira mused as she easily kept pace with him. "He wants to fuck her pussy, her ass, her mouth, every little hole that he can, doesn't he?"

Amy blushed several shades. "B-But h-he... H-He's m-my b-brother!" she said. "I... I can't, I-I mean...W-wouldn't I-It be...a-awkward and..."

Naru giggled. "Oooh, the forbidden love of incest!" she said with a slight squeal. "Turns me on just _thinking _about it!"

"Ah, but you and Jaden aren't siblings by blood, no?" Akira said with her saucy grin. "Just adoptive, right? Nothing wrong with it like that... even if you were it would still be _incredibly _kinky!"

Amy blushed even more. "B-But y-you...a-and me..." she stuttered "W-Why do you s-seem so... alright w-with this?"

Naru shrugged. "Orphan-raised at a Red Light District Geisha House. Morals nonexistent." She informed nonplussed. "Morals are boring anyways."

Akira chuckled. "I kill people for money, remember?" she asked with a grin. "What use are Morals to me?" She then gave Amy a quick kiss on the cheek. "Let's just say our relationship is very... open," she said. "You have an interest in Jaden-kun, I have a fair interest in him as well, so..."

Amy, still blushing, remained silent. "S-So...y-y-you t-think w-we should... d-do it with J-Jaden-nii?" She asked.

Akira shrugged. "At the very least, you would be taking his cherry," she informed sultrily before dropping her voice to a whisper. "Imagine, someone so... _inexperienced..._ not only to sex... but to _our _way of having sex..."

Amy shivered both from her whisper and as she thought of it... for some reason the more she thought about it... the more she was being tempted to jump after her adoptive older brother for this once in a lifetime opportunity.

"It will have to wait till later... but imagine... his hard long cock pounding into your pussy, mine in your ass as his tongue completely dominates your mouth," Akira whispered heatedly. "Our cum filling your every orifice so much that our stink lingers on you for days..."

The thought became even _more _tempting, as such images entered Amy's mind as a bit of drool escaped her mouth. "Oh god..." she muttered to herself, as she felt herself already being turned on just through the thoughts.

"Hmm, Or we could reverse it so that Me and you will completely dominate him, take turns riding that cock of his... making sure he can't cum until we allow him," Akira continued, her eyes sparkling as she watched her aroused student. "Hmm, which is better I wonder, ne, Pet?"

Amy's mind began hazing up, her mind slowly focusing more on the possibilities... suddenly she blinked as she shook her head. "Umm... uh...l-let's decide a-after we g-get to Wave..." she stuttered out before she dashed forward.

Akira watched her student rush forward, a pleased grin on her face. "When we get to Nami, I'll make sure she's so wound up, she'll beg for it..." she mused, before blinking slightly. "But she already does that already..." She shrugged. "Meh, more fun for me~!"

Hitomi chuckled a bit. She'd never really tried teasing people like that before, but she'd been teased that way by Naru enough that she knew how to, and she couldn't resist teasing Amy, what with the looks she'd shot Jaden when she thought no one was looking.

Up ahead of the group, Jaden was mentally punching himself. '_You don't like her like that, Jaden! Stop it!_' He thought, "_Sure, she's beautiful and all... damnit, she's my sister!_"

'_But she's our adoptive sister._'

'_That doesn't change much!_'

'_You do realize you're thinking to yourself, right? That's just as bad as talking to yourself?_'

'_Oh shut up you!_'

"Ne, Jaden-sempai?" Naru said, cutting him off from his thoughts. "Isn't Amy-chan just so... fuckable when she's in her Neko form, especially since Akira-sensei gave her that collar~."

Jaden face-palmed himself again while blushing. "Is _everyone _on this team a nymphomaniac?" He asked.

"Yup!" Naru chirped. "Even Hitomi is a Nympho to a little degree, I tell you, our _group _sessions are just so amazing, I walk with a limp for the entire day afterwards!"

Hitomi resisted the urge to facepalm. She was slowly becoming more of a Nymphomaniac as the days went by, like it or not, but she just couldn't wrap her head around the idea of anyone other than Naru putting their cock in her. She'd talked to Akira about it, and had started coming up with completely different strategies for if she had to assassinate male targets - one of the best possibilities she'd learned was seducing the target, but then killing him before the action could get too involved. In some of the test runs they'd tried using Genjutsu, it had worked just fine, but she always wound up horny enough to jump Naru afterwards.

Akira looked over her shoulder to Hitomi, from the look on her face she could tell that she was thinking of the male target assassination and let out a small sigh. "Mmm, wonder what you would do, sensei-" she started only to pause... she knew exactly what he would do, put her in an inescapable genjutsu until she enjoyed sex with a male. "Yeah... not gonna do _that._"

Amy herself glanced at Hitomi, after getting over her previous thought, with a slight grin. '_The Genjutsu is almost finished..._' she thought. '_I might have it all finished by the time Nami mission is done, if not during it all..._' She then giggled a bit. '_Oh Hitomi-chan, you and the others are going to _love _this Jutsu, it's been hard keeping Naru from knowing _exactly _what the Jutsu involves... but it's gonna be worth it all!_'

Naru smirked and suddenly glomped herself onto Hitomi's back. "Ne, Hitomi, maybe we can find a guy that will catch your interest in Nami and we can get your Male cherry picked!" She suggested with a sly grin.

Hitomi just groaned. "Naru-chan, can you give it a rest at least until the mission's over?" she asked. "I know you and Sensei have been trying to shift me from a Lesbian mindset to a Bisexual one, but it hasn't taken so far, and I doubt we'll get many opportunities for working on that issue while in Nami!"

Naru just smiled as she nuzzled Hitomi's neck. "I just want you to be able to make it to the top Hitomi," she whispered softly. "You know I love you, right?"

"And I love you, too, Naru," Hitomi replied. "And I know that being bisexual is probably the best way to go for an assassin like myself. But I just haven't been able to switch over to a bisexual mindset, and at least I have a decent alternative strategy, just in case."

Naru simply hugged Hitomi closer. "And I truly wish that it works, Hitomi," she whispered. "I really do..."

_Later, shores of Nami no Kuni_

With their pace, as Jaden had speculated, it took them the majority of the day to finally reach the shores which would lead them to Nami no Kuni. There was a small fog over the waters, giving off a rather eerie look. "Well, here we are," Jaden said. "Nami no Kuni is just straight ahead... so, we water-walking, or are we going to need to find another way across?"

"Water Walk," Akira informed as her narrowed eyes inspected the fog. "Quick and quiet everyone, they cannot know we are here."

"Hai Sensei," the three Genin said as Jaden nodded as they silently stepped onto the water. Channeling Chakra into their feet as they floated on top of the water before they quickly ran forward, but making sure not to make a sound.

Akira closed her eyes for a second before reopening them as they ran, pour an almost unnatural amount of focus into them as she looked out for any enemy threat. "Jaden, 100 meters ahead, take a 30 degree right turn to avoid a fishing vessel," she ordered quietly as they continued to run. "Naru, Amy, follow him, Hitomi follow me."

Hitomi nodded as she proceeded to follow her Sensei. And she was flanked on either side with Amy and Naru, as Jaden followed his instructions and took a 30 degree right turn as they moved like shadows across the waters, the low fog doing an excellent job keeping them hidden from any onlookers.

They passed a fishing boat, the man who was within it not even looking up as they passed with only the barest whispers. "Land... 250 Meters." Akira informed as the group rejoined. After a few more minutes of running, at long last they jumped onto the shores of Nami no Kuni.

"Well, welcome to Nami, everyone." Jaden said, as he cracked his neck. "From what I heard, It was a nice little town before Gato took over. Great place for vacations... hope we can fix that while we're here."

"If we eliminate Gato, we will." Akira informed. "Here's the plan, Naru, you are infiltrating Gato's Mansion, try to get as close to him as you can, do you understand what I mean?"

"Becoming his Escort, you mean?" Naru confirmed getting a nod from Akira. "Will do, when we get to town I'll get ready."

Akira nodded. "Hitomi, you are remaining with me as we rendezvous with Kakashi-sempai," she informed turning to the swordswoman. "Amy, Jaden, the two of you will be searching for Kushina, find her, and report back, if you are fine with making contact with her, do so."

"Got it," Jaden said, glancing at Amy who nodded. "See you soon." With that the two dashed away.

"Be safe, Naru," Hitomi said to her lover. "Be sure to call for help if you need it."

Naru grinned and pulled her into a searing kiss. "I'll be fine, this is what I trained for, after all," she whispered to Hitomi. "Be safe." With those parting words, Naru leapt off heading to the village.

"I will," she whispered to the air, before turning back to Akira. "Well, Sensei, shall we get going?"

Akira nodded as she rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, let's get going," she confirmed. "Damn, the Kami Shiryoku no Me(Eyes of Divine Sight) really strains my eyes."

_Later, with Jaden and Amy_

The duo of siblings made their way around the Land of Waves, as they began their search for Kushina Uzumaki. There was a bit of an... awkward silence between the two of them, as each of them tried to think of something to say, only for the previous conversations on the road to be brought back into their minds, causing either of them to blush and turn away.

Finally, Amy spoke up. "S-So, J-Jaden-nii," she said, "W-Where do you think We can find Kushina-san?"

Jaden, glad to talk about something _not _related to sex, spoke up. "Well... Kushina just said she was around Nami no Kuni," he said. "No other specific directions..."

"Goddammit..." The pair froze as they heard the curse. "Who the _hell _is that bitch?" Looking around they quickly spotted a small group of Mercenaries, each of whom were heavily bandaged as they limped towards the direction Gato's mansion was reported to be. "I've _never _seen anyone who could do that! She caused a whirlpool to form under our boat, what was she?"

Both Jaden and Amy's eyes widened at that, as they quickly blended into the shadows, keeping pace with the Merc's as they walked, listening in.

"I don't know, man..." another Merc said, growling. "I've never seen stuff like that! Never heard of Shinobi doing that before! We're gonna need a fucking army to kill her!"

"Crimson red hair, grey eyes... I could've sworn I heard of that before..." One of the mercs said as he limped, he easily had ten years on the other two and was the less injured of the group. "Where have I heard that?"

Jaden's eyes widened more, this had to be Kushina! It certainly looked like her handiwork. '_I'm surprised she didn't kill them all,_' he thought, '_She's pretty vindictive against scum like these Merc's, especially if they're following a scumbag like Gato..._'

The eldest Merc suddenly paused as he felt the blood rush from his face. "The Red-Hot Blooded Habanero..." He whispered in realization. "Consider yourselves lucky lads, you just survived an encounter with one of the strongest Kunoichi to walk the Elemental Nations."

"What?" One of the younger mercs asked. "No way, that's impossible! I heard she died nearly 20 years ago! That can't be here!"

"Shinobi lie cheat and steal in ways we can never manage lad," The Merc informed, his green eyes flashing. "Just suck it up and thank your lucky stars you lived."

The Merc just groaned, "Yeah, yeah... but what's she _doing _here?" He asked, "Wasn't she a Konoha Kunoichi? What's she doing living at Northern Nami no Kuni?"

'_Bingo,_' Jaden and Amy both thought, as they now at least had a general direction as to where to find Kushina.

"I don't know about you lads, but if the Habanero in on this island, I ain't sticking around, Gato is a dick anyways," The elder merc stated as he moved in a different direction. "So if you guys are sticking around, avoid the north east area, maybe you'll live."

"Hey!" one of the Merc's shouted, "Gato's gonna be angry if you just up and leave!"

"FUCK GATO!" The Elder shouted. "I may be a ronin, but even _I_ get sick of this shit! These people are humans too, and I for one am sick of what Gato has done to them, you want to try and kill me lads, go right ahead."

Jaden rose an eyebrow, before a small smile crossed his lips. '_Hmm... what do we have here?_' he thought. '_Looks like not _everyone _in Gato's merc army likes this..._'

The younger mers all laughed. "You? Ha! We've got you out-numbered, and you took a beating from that red-hot bitch!" The 'leader' said. "We can take you!"

Amy and Jaden glanced at each-other, and both nodded as they began to get into position. However before they could act, the man just smirked.

"Whelps like you," He stated as he reached for his sword. "You all seem to forget that I lasted the longest against her, and that I have fought on even terms with shinobi before."

The man seemed to fall forward before he disappeared from sight, appearing in front of one of the mercs, his sword drawn and slashing through the man's chest. "I am Miroku Namihura, master of the Koun (Godspeed) School!" He declared as he resheathed the sword and faced the second merc. "Koun: Yugen-kai Ken (Unseen Sword)." Suddenly the Merc exploded in a spray of blood as a cut opened on his chest as the elder stood there panting heavily flicking the blood off of his sword.

"Y-You Bastard!" Another Merc shouted, as they all drew their weapons. "GET HIM!" And they charged.

Amy was about to jump in to help, but Jaden put a hand on her shoulder "Wait a sec, Amy-nee..." He whispered, "This guy ain't done yet..."

"Koun: Raikurai(Lightning Strike)!" Miroku shouted as he leapt forward his sword being drawn once again as it flashed three times, and three mercs dropped to the ground with their throats slashed open.

The Mercenaries, still not wanting to back down, continued their attack as they tried to surround the Ronin. Jaden and Amy watched in surprise as the Ronin seemed to be holding his ground against them.

His sword was a blur, even to the trained shinobi putting credence into his claim of fighting on even terms with shinobi as he slayed the rest of the mercenaries. when the final merc fell he collapsed to a knee, his sword point first in the ground as he used it to support himself as he took in deep gulps of air. "Moving like that was a bad idea..." He grunt as blood seeped from his bandages. "Made my wounds even worse."

Jaden glanced at Amy, and nodded as Amy finally spoke. "Maybe we can help you, Namiharu-san?" She said, as the two appeared before him.

In an instant the man was on his feet with his sword at the ready, pointing at the pair. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded as he prepared himself for combat.

Jaden raised his hands. "Not your enemies, that's for sure," he said. "And hopefully we can be friends... seeing how you don't seem to be working for Gato anymore."

Miroku inspected the pair of them. "Konoha Shinobi?" he asked in shock. "I see, that old bridge builder made it to Konoha huh?"

"We wouldn't know, but we hope he and the team did," Jaden said, causing the man to raise an eyebrow. "My team isn't here to help with the bridge... well we are, but there is another reason. We overheard you and your 'buddies' you engaged Kushina Uzumaki?"

"What of it, ain't she one of yours?" Miroku asked as he kept himself steady on his feet, despite his injuries.

"Yes... but she's been presumed dead for nearly 20 years after the Kyuubi Attack," Amy said. "Everyone in Konoha, even the hokage, believed she died with her husband. We're here to find out why she left, and why she hasn't even tried to contact her friends in Konoha."

"I see..." He mused as he looked off towards the direction he came from. "We encountered her on the Northeastern coast, you can probably find her in that area."

"Thanks," Jaden said, as Amy walked towards him, bringing out a medical pack. "How bad are you hurt, Namiharu-san? Can you walk?"

Miroku grunted. "I would've survived the wounds from the Habanero just fine," he informed. "But fighting those whelps..."

"Don't move too much Namiharu-san," Amy said, as she did her best at bandaging his open wounds and applying some Healing Patches as well. "Medical Jutsu isn't by greatest field... but I did pick up a few things." She made a few hand-signs as her hands began to glow blue as she began healing his wounds and relieving some of the pain.

"Thanks, lass," he said as she finished her emergency work. "That'll help me get to a safe place at the very least."

"You know, we could use your help," Jaden said, as looked at Miroku. "You used to work for Gato, so you have info we could use against him... one way or another, we are going to be freeing this town from his control. If you could tell us what you know, it will mean a lot..." he then smiled a bit. "Not to mention you look like you could handle yourself in a fight pretty well." He added.

Miroku frowned in thought as he looked off to in the distance where the village was. "Hmph, I suppose I owe those people some form of payment for my own piece in what has happened to them," he said with a sigh. "Very well, I will help you for now."

Jaden nodded, as Amy's hands stopped glowing and she sighed a bit. "Alright, did the best I could," she said as she stood up. "You should be able to walk now at least... though I don't advise you getting into any fights until you're fully healed, I'll have one of the others look you over, they're better at this than I am."

"Heh, I ain't one to back down from a fight lass." Miroku informed as he stretched his body and rolled his shoulders. "Just ain't the way I was built."

Amy sighed as she shook her head. "Just like Sensei..." she muttered under her breath. "Just try to take it easy at least, and don't go crazy until your wounds are fully healed."

"You think you can show us where you last saw Kushina?" Jaden asked.

Miroku sighed but nodded as he started off the way that he and his former comrades came. "Follow me then," He said as he limped forward. "Just don't expect me to save your ass if you piss her off though, I only survived because I amused her."

"Don't worry, I know how _not _to Piss her off," Jaden said with a chuckle. "I've worked with her many times before. She knows me and Amy well."

Miroku grunted. "Survival chances just went up 30% at least." He muttered to himself as they continued forward.

_With Naru_

Naru took in a deep, focusing, breath as she waited for her targets to come closer to her. She was waiting for three men that their intel pointed at being Gato's Highest Ranking officers, she was no longer wearing her travelling/combat clothing, but was wearing her seduction outfit that had basically became her everyday outfit.

Taking another look outside of the alleyway she had sequestered herself in she grinned as she spotted the three targets. "Hey there, boys~" She said in a purr as she stepped out of the alleyway, pumping her lust into her voice as she walked towards them, her hips swaying seductively with each step as her breasts jiggled enticingly. "You look like you need some... _entertainment._"

The eyes of the merc commanders were all drawn to the red haired beauty as she walked towards them, her cerulean blue eyes smoldering with lust. "I'm getting bored in this backwater village and need some _real _men to... mmm... _play_ with." Naru continued, her voice heated and tempting as she walked up to one of the men and pressed her sizable assets against him. "Please? I want to get out of this filthy village..."

The three mercs grinned at each other. "Of course you want out of here," One of them said, he had dark hair and eyes with a prominent scar on his face, as he slid his arm around her shoulder, copping a not so subtle feel of her breast. "But... only if you return the favour."

Naru let out a lustful moan as the man started playing with her breast through her kimono. "Of course," she assured with a lustful smile. "I _want _to return the... _favour... _so please... use my body as you wish..."

"Let's get this prime piece of ass back to base," the second merc, he had dark red hair with blue eyes, suggested as he felt his member bulge in anticipation. "Don't want any of these losers getting in the way of our fun, eh, slut?" He asked Naru, leering at her.

"Mm, no way do I want them near me," Naru said with a contemptuous look towards the village. "They're so poor and pathetic."

"Heh, looks like we got a new slut to play with at base," the final merc, a man with black hair and green eyes, said with a laugh as he pawed at Naru's ass, drawing a pleased moan from the kunoichi. "She looks far better than the bitches we dragged from the village, at least."

The other mercs agreed as they started towards Gato's main base, mistaking the smile on Naru's face to be anticipation for receiving their cocks, unknowingly following her plan.

_Later, at Gato's Mansion_

Naru giggled seductively as the three merc commanders led her through the mansion, ignoring the lustful looks the men were sending her. "Mm, you guys _really _live here?" She asked eagerly. "Mm, I love men with power..."

"You won't find many who have more power than us," the merc with dark red hair informed, leering down at the kunoichi. "After all, how many people take over the country and have a Daimyo in their pocket."

"Mmm, powerful indeed," Naru purred as she filed the information away. "It's making my pussy quiver in excitement."

The men chuckled as they led her into a private room away from the rooms the regular men occupied and was closer to the slave quarters.

"Ready to have some fun?" The scarred merc asked with a leer as he roughly squeezed her breasts making her moan as the black haired merc approached her and roughly grabbed her head to tilt it to the side as he held up a syringe of some kind of liquid. "Company Policy dictates that we break any and all bitches," he informed, a sick grin on his face. "Gato Shipping makes massive amounts of money selling off sex slaves."

Naru feigned a look of shock on her face as she put up a civilian level of resistance, if she _really _wanted to, she could kill them all herself and make it look like they killed each other in a fight over her, but that would cause suspicions should Gato have a Missing-Nin in his employ. "N... no!" Naru said as she 'attempted' to shake her head. "P... please, I'll fuck you, I... I'll do anything you ask... please don't do that!"

"Company Rules, Bitch," Scarred said with a smug grin. "Besides, once we break you, you'll _happily_ do _everything _we will ask."

Naru 'tried' to squirm as Black Hair injected the contents of the syringe into her vein, causing it to spread throughout her body as she felt an intense burning need burn in her pussy. '_Aphrodisiac,_' Naru realized. '_It must be a pretty powerful one if it hasn't been purged yet..._'

"Usual set up, guys," Red Hair informed as Scarred tied Naru's hand behind her back and shoved her to the ground before proceeding to tear her clothes off of her as the other two began to strap her into a restraint harness that suspended her into the air. "Have fun with that aphrodisiac, it's a special order from Iwagakure meant for high level kunoichi, we'll just leave you there for an hour or two, you'll be plenty ready then."

Naru let out a loud moan as they left. '_Well... that's not good,_' she thought wryly. '_Iwa aphrodisiacs are strong ones, glad Ero-Sennin used them on me so that I could get adjusted to them..._'

_At Tazuna's House, Kakashi's Room_

Akira sighed as she looked down at her sempai with a raised eyebrow. "Really, Sempai?" She asked dryly as she looked at the bedridden Kakashi, who chuckled weakly in return. "Not only did you exhaust yourself showing off to your genin. but you also forgot rule one _you _yourself taught me?"

Kakashi let out a sigh as he nodded in agreement. "Perhaps I did show off a little too much," he agreed. "So... where's your team?"

"Hitomi is checking the perimeter, Amy and Jaden are looking for Kushina-sama, and Naru's infiltrating Gato's Mansion, trying to position herself close to him." Akira informed confidently. "Naru's the one in the most danger right now, but... I'm confident she'll be fine."

Kakashi looked at her, but nodded his understanding nonetheless. "Well... in that case... would you mind _helping _me?"

_**LEMON START!**_

Akira sighed before letting out a throaty chuckle as she squatted next to Kakashi and pulled back his covers showing he was wearing a skin tight tank top and a pair of boxers that had a sizable tent showing. "Were you reading Icha Icha before I arrived, Kakashi-kun?" Akira asked as her voice dropped to a husky whisper.

Kakashi eye smiled as he reached up with one hand and, with surprising dexterity, clipped a collar around her neck, getting a surprised gasp from Akira. "Actually, for once, no," he informed smugly. "I was thinking about playing with my slave."

Akira blinked before giving him a submissive, lustful, smile. "What does my Master desire?" She asked submissively.

"Suck me off, Slave." Kakashi ordered firmly as they fell into the roles of their little game. "Make sure you put those slutty tits of yours to use too."

"Yes, Master." Akira confirmed as her pussy quivered excitedly.

Moving in she pulled the boxers off of Kakashi's legs revealing his impressively large member that she quickly moved in upon layering reverent kisses along the shaft as Kakashi linked his hands behind his head and watched.

As soon as she decided he was lubricated enough with her saliva, Akira unzipped her jonin's vest and pulled it off along with her chain mesh shirt and wrapped her DD-Cup breasts around his cock and took the tip of it into her mouth as she used her breasts to massage and jack him off.

Her cheeks caved in as she slurped around the cock obscenely, her tongue dancing circles around his tool making him moan in pleasure. She worked as hard as she could using every trick she knew to give her master the most pleasure while prolonging it. "Akira, make sure you don't spill a drop of my cum," Kakashi warned, letting out a slight grunt. "I'm cumming now."

Akira kept his cock inside of her mouth as he exploded into her mouth making her moan as the taste and texture flooded across her tongue before she began gulp it down greedily. "Master~" she cooed happily as she swirled a remaining amount around her tongue, a blissful look on her face. "Your cum tastes _so-o-o _good!"

Kakashi chuckled as he eyed Akira hungrily. "I bet you want to have my cock inside of your slutty pussy, don't you slave?" Kakashi asked making Akira whine as she lifted her hips to show that one of her hands was fondling her pussy.

"Please, Master~" Akira pleaded needily. "My pussy is aching for your magnificent cock~"

Kakashi chuckled and motioned for her to mount his waist, a wordless order she happily obeyed as she positioned her pussy over his cock, eagerly awaiting his order to shove his cock into herself. Kakashi was obviously smirking as he placed his hands on her hips, and with a sudden slight push and jerk of his hips he shoved his cock into her, but... not her pussy.

Akira let out an erotic wail as her ass was penetrating by Kakashi's member. "Master~" She whined/moaned before a loud smack was heard as Kakashi slapped her ass with an open palm.

"Slaves don't get to choose which hole their Master uses." Kakashi informed sternly as he bounced Akira on his cock. "You're just a fuck toy for my pleasure."

"Yes Master, sorry Master!" Akira wailed as another smack echoed through the room. "Please enjoy your slave's asshole!"

Kakashi smirked under his mask as he suddenly flipped them so that Akira was on her back and he was overtop of her as he hammered his hips against her's setting a rapid pace making her moan wildly in pleasure. "Hm, I'm about to cum slave," he informed in an almost bored voice, but the trace of lust in his voice betrayed him. "I'm feeling generous, where do you want my cum?"

"Wherever you desire Master!" Akira cried out in her pleasure. "Your slutty slave loves having your cum in any of it's holes!"

Kakashi chuckled as he pulled out of her ass before plunging into her pussy. "I want to paint your womb," Kakashi informed with an amused voice. "Slaves who behave themselves deserve a chance to bear their master's child, no?"

"Thank you, Master~!" Akira shouted blissfully as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his hips as she bucked back against Kakashi. "Please impregnate your slutty slave!"

Kakashi grunted as he suddenly slammed his hips into her with a hard force and kept his hips there as his sperm erupted directly inside of Akira's womb, making her cry out as it triggered her own orgasm.

_**End Lemon!**_

Kakashi grunted again as he collapsed next to Akira with a smug grin on his face as she snuggled up against him, her breasts pressing against his chest. "That was a fun diversion," Akira said, giggling as she removed the collar before returning it to Kakashi, who chuckled in response. "Amy-chan isn't bad in bed, but... you definitely have more experience, Kaka-kun."

"Mm..." Kakashi hummed in pride, making Akira snort. "Say, what if you do get pregnant?" Kakashi asked suddenly, not sounding all that concerned. "I know that you really don't use contraption seals..."

Akira shrugged. "Stopped using them when I turned twenty, actually," she informed, nonplussed. "I _do _have a clan that I need to ensure continuation for you know."

Kakashi simply chuckled in response. "I suppose that is true," he agreed. "If it happens, it happens, right?"

"Exactly, don't make any plans and you may be pleasantly surprised." Akira informed with a grin. "Mm, get some sleep Kaka-kun," she ordered firmly. "You still need to recover."

Kakashi laughed but complied as he yawned and reclined on the futon, one arm around Akira as she joined him for a quick nap.

_Tazuna's House, Exterior_

Hitomi had finished a simple patrol run around the house, setting up some security seals that Akira had given her. The seals basically served as an early warning system, allowing whoever their chakra was keyed to to identify approaching individuals. She had set up two concentric circles worth of seals so far, and was in the process of setting up the third and final layer.

"Hey Hitomi-chan!" Kei Inuzuka shouted as Hitomi began her return to the house. "You finished with the seals? You know I would've helped you if you asked with that."

"Just finished," Hitomi replied. "All that's needed now is for one of our Senseis to key them all to their Chakra. And I know you would have helped, but I have my reasons for doing it by myself."

Chief among those reasons was loneliness - with Naru on her own mission, and not at Hitomi's side, she was feeling incredibly lonely. Keeping herself busy with various tasks helped keep her focused on her part of the mission, rather than the loneliness she was feeling.

"Umm... Alright..." Kei said, as they walked in. "Still, I can't believe how good it is you and the others are here! I mean... I know this was supposed to be a C-Rank Mission, but... when we faced Zabuza..." She shivered a bit. "That Killing Intent... I never felt anything like it... it took everything I had just to keep standing and keep focus on the mission."

"Well, you'll need to thank Jaden-san for our help once you meet him," Hitomi remarked. "As soon as he told Hokage-jii about the situation in Wave, the old man wasted no time in ordering us out here as support. Jaden-san and Amy-chan are doing a bit of a side-mission related to our main one, and Naru's working on infiltrating Gato's headquarters."

Kei looked at Hitomi a bit worriedly. "Naru-chan's... infiltrating Gato's HQ?" she asked, shocked. "Is... is she gonna be alright?"

"I have no way of knowing for sure," Hitomi replied. "All I can do is have faith in her, and believe that she'll be alright... still, I almost wish that at least one of us was telepathic, so she could keep in contact in any situation."

"Well... if anyone could do it... Naru-chan can, right?" Kei said as she forced out a smile.

"Yeah," Hitomi replied, forcing a smile of her own. "Oh, you'll probably be glad to know that we might have managed to deal with the Tora Mission once and for all."

Kei blinked. "Wait... what?" she asked. "How... how are you so sure?"

"Seems Amy-chan actually managed to _befriend_ the Demon Cat," Hitomi replied, still a little bit in awe. "Tora went to her with no problems at all, and when we returned to the Mission Office, Amy-chan actually gave the Daimyo's wife some advice on basic cat care!"

Kei looked at Hitomi, her mouth agape as she began to smile. "That... that's perfect!" she cheered. "That damn cat has been the bane of the Inuzuka Clan for _years! _My family is going to rejoice over this! Heck, they'll probably declare Amy-chan and your team as Clan Heroes!"

Hitomi scratched the back of her head. "I didn't do all that much," she said, "Mainly told Amy-chan how some of the other Genin teams were starting to lose patience and thinking about killing Tora, which gave her the resolve to speak to the Daimyo's wife."

"Still, it was all a team effort!" Kei said, "My mom is going to _love _all of you for this one!"

Hitomi chuckled sheepishly a bit, unused to the praise. "I guess so..." she remarked. "Anyway, how've you been doing on this mission so far?"

Kei sighed a bit. "So and So, really," she said, "Kakashi-sensei has been teaching us as best he can, getting us ready to fight Zabuza since he thinks he's still alive. Me and Sakura-chan are doing our best together, but... the real problem is Sas-_Miko-_san. " Kei corrected.

Hitomi sighed. "Let me guess - she still has the same ego she always had?" she asked.

"Well... her Ego has changed a bit..." Kei said, "but... she keeps on doing it alone, we _tried _to offer our own help, but she's still resenting it... I think she's still mad at what Akira-sensei did."

Hitomi facepalmed. "What is it going to take to get her to pull the stick from her butt?" she asked rhetorically. "Actually save her from being killed or worse? I swear, it'd be easier to just wipe her memories and start over from scratch."

"I doubt our Sensei's would agree..." Kei said with a sigh. "Honestly, Hitomi-chan? I kinda hope that Kakashi-sensei and Akira-sensei can help Miko-san... ever since her transformation I... I don't know, I'm starting to feel a bit more sympathetic now, despite that incident a few years ago in the Academy..."

Hitomi thought she could hear something in Kei's voice, and decided to call her on it. "Are you sure it's _**just**_ sympathy you feel, Kei-chan?" she asked.

Kei blushed just a bit, almost unnoticeable as she spoke again. "Alright, I kinda like how she looks now..." she admitted. "_Way _better than how she looked when she was a he... but unless her attitude changes, I doubt that's going to change into anything else."

Hitomi smiled a bit. "Well, only time will tell, I guess," she said. "Come on, I should probably report in to Akira-Sensei that the Seals are ready."

Kei nodded. "Right, but... now may not be a good time..." she said, with a bit of a large blush. "I think she and Kakashi-Sensei are... _sleeping._"

Hitomi blushed. "Well, I should at least get something to eat - haven't eaten since this morning."

_With Naru, Gato's Mansion, 'Breaking' Room_

Naru was panting heavily as she hung suspended, the aphrodisiac coursing through her body powerfully, she had spent the last few hours preparing herself for the coming Mental Breaking session that the mercs were planning to put her through. She had activated special seals that Jiraiya had help apply to herself that would essentially 'Partition' her mind, the protected part would be her Kunoichi mind, all of her memories of living in Konoha, her mission, everything that made Naru Uzumaki a Kunoichi of the Leaf was placed behind several powerful mental seals.

Meanwhile, in that place she constructed a replacement Persona, Juri Asamiya, a young woman from a poor family who was attracted to power and was willing to do anything to obtain it. In addition she placed several 'activation' prompts with the partition to release her Kunoichi side and true memories.

That was not all she did, however, as she activated several dormant seals as well, one being a seal that Akira showed her that caused lactation, in a further attempt to make her seem more desirable to Gato when he saw her, ones that made her holes continually tight no matter how much they were used, or even what they were used by.

By the time the door had opened, she had finished everything and 'Juri' was at the breaking point from the lust.

'Juri' looked up as the door opened, her eyes flying wide open with hope as the the scarred merc entered the room. "Pleash..." she begged in a panting breath, unable to properly speak due to the lust. "Pleash... let me go..."

Scarred merc laughed as he slapped her bare breast, making her scream/moan from the sensations that assaulted her body. "Why should we?" He asked cruelly, a dark smirk on his face. "Look at you, you're a slut who _wanted _to sleep with us, aren't you?"

'Juri' sobbed as her body shook. "Jush... jush wanshed oush..." she slurred out. "I'm shorry... pleash..."

"Hmph, looks like you might be naturally resistant to the Aphrodisiac," Scarred mused as he tightly gripped Juri's (Just going to refer to Naru as Juri for the time being due to the partition) hair and yanked her head back revealing another syringe of the Aphrodisiac. "We've only ever had to use one of these, and chances are one is enough for you, but... I have always been curious as to what _two _would do to sluts like you."

Juri's eyes widen as she weakly tried to shake her head in an attempt to avoid getting more aphrodisiac pumped into her. Her efforts were futile, however, as Scarred used his strength to pin her neck in place before injecting the aphrodisiac into her neck.

Juri screamed as the aphrodisiac burned through her body, tears streaming down her cheeks as her pussy began leaking fluids.

"Oh ho," Scarred mused as he watched the effects of the drug take hold of the young woman before reaching up and giving her nipple an experimental flick. The effect was spectacular as Juri went into an explosive orgasm, her cum spraying out of her pussy and a small amount of milk sprayed out of her tits as a scream tore from her throat. "Magnificent," he said, sneering at her as he stripped out of his clothes. "Let's get started."

_**Lemon Start!**_

Juri screamed again as an orgasm ripped through her body as Scarred shoved his thick length into her tight snatch. With every movement he made, an orgasm ripped through her body. Each thrust brought unbelievable pleasure across her entire body, and Juri could do nothing against it as the Scarred Mercenary moved his length in and out of her pussy, agonizingly slow as Juri's hips began to buck slightly.

"See? We told you you'd love it," The Scarred man growled out with a smirk. "You want more, bitch? You want me too thrust into you so hard you can't walk for _days?_"

"Shtop... pleash..." Juri pleaded as orgasms racked her body, unable to stop them or think clearly. "No more... don't want..."

The man just smirked more, as he pinched Juri's nipples, causing her to scream with another orgasm. "You keep saying no... but you _know _you want it," he said. "You want my hard cock to pound your pussy, your ass... might as well pound your mouth when we get there." The Mercenary then began to slowly thrust into Juri faster and faster, quickening the rate she orgasmed.

Juri's screams slowly became more and more erotic as she shook her head wildly from side to side. "SHTOP! PLEASH!" Juri begged in the midsts of a screaming orgasm. "I... I can't think! SHTOP!"

"That's the point bitch!" The Scarred Merc said, as he pounded Juri's pussy even faster now, "You're not _supposed _to think! All you're good for is fucking and being fucked! That's all you were, are, and will be from now on!" He then smirked. "Speaking of... I think I'm Gonna cum soon, bitch!"

"NOOO!" Juri screamed as he slammed his hips against her, pushing into her womb before he erupted within her causing an even more powerful orgasm to rock Juri's body, juices spraying from her cock filled pussy as milk sprayed from her tits.

Scarred grinned as he watched her sob pitifully as her body shook in the orgasm she was still feeling, every shift of the cum within her triggering another orgasm. "No more... pleash... no more..." She pleaded pitifully.

The Scarred Merc just grinned. "No More, huh?" He asked. "Bitch, we're just getting _started._" He then snapped his fingers, before several more Mercenaries, including two of the other Commanders, walked in. "Hope you don't mind sharing, 'cause we decided to bring a few of our _friends_ for you!"

Juri's eyes widened in fear as the mercs started stripping down. "N-" She started, only to be cut off as one of the mercs shoved his cock down her mouth and into her throat as started fucking her face, triggering unwanted orgasms in Juri's body causing her to scream/moan around the invading cock. Something that doubled as two more mercs forced themselves into her pussy and ass, further increasing the number of orgasms she was experiencing.

With every shudder of her body, she could feel herself slipping deeper into the pleasure being forced upon her.

"I think we got ourselves a keeper, boys!" One of the Mercs, the one fucking her face said, "Damn, her mouth feels like I'm fucking her pussy!"

"And she's Cumming every two seconds!" The one in her pussy said, thrusting in faster and faster, "How much of that stuff did you give her, boss?"

"Two full syringes." Scarred informed as he worked on the harness holding Juri to the circle frame the three head mercs had put her in initially, before taking a spreader bar and forcing it between Juri's legs, pushing them up out of the way and tied her ropes to a support strut on the ceiling that suspended her and would allow her to be moved about the room without having to move the actual harness. "I think she's getting close to breaking," he added as he looked at her face, were reluctant pleasure was beginning to take form. "Look at this slut, she's enjoying this!"

Juri tried to shake her head in denial as the men continued to have their way with her body enjoying how her holes continually quivered around their invading members as countless orgasms rocked her body.

"Gonna Cum soon, Bitch," The Merc fucking her mouth warned, "You better drink it all up, or you're gonna pay for it!"

Juri whimpered as the man shoved his full length into her throat and shouted as he orgasmed, filling her throat with his spunk so much that her gag reflex forced some of it out of her throat and caused her to cough where it landed on the ground.

"Damn Bitch, didn't you just hear me?" The man shouted, as he smacked Juri's face, before he grabbed her by the hair, and shoved it into where the Cum fell on the ground "Clean that up bitch!"

Juri sobbed as her mouth seemed to move of it's own accord, her tongue scooping up the fallen spunk. '_Why?_' She thought mentally. '_Why does this all feel so good?_'

"Ha! Look at her!" One of the Mercs shouted, "She's even enjoying drinking your cum off the floor! Who knew this one'd be such a slut?"

Juri sobbed even as she continued to drink the cum. '_No... I don't want this..._' She pleaded in her mind. '_You're making me do this..._'

'_No, you WANT this,_' a subconscious part of her mind responded. '_You WANT to feel like they own you, you WANT to be a moaning slut, this is what YOU want!_'

'_No..._' Juri protested weakly as she was swung to another group of mercs, her body eagerly accepting their cocks as another pair assaulted her tits forcing milk to spill out of them, much to the delight of the mercs. '_No... I don't want this... I DON'T WANT THIS!_'

'_Then why does it feel so good?_' The voice replied, as the Mercs laughed as the Mercs plunged into her Pussy and Ass. '_If you didn't want it, why does it feel so good? Why do you enjoy it?_'

Juri shuddered as countless orgasms racked her body, her mind going blank. '_The... the drug made me this way..._' she protested weakly, even as she jerked her hips back as best she could to meet the thrusts of the mercs, her tongue coiling around the cock in her mouth as she pushed her own head forward to take it into her willing throat.

'_Don't come up with excuses!_' the voice said. '_The drugs bring out pleasure, but it's YOU who are telling what your body does! The sooner you accept it, the more pleasure you will feel! Just go with it!_'

'_I..._' Juri thought as the pleasure assaulted her mind. '_It all feels so good... is it really so bad to feel this good?_'

'_Of course not!_' the voice said. '_Why would something that feel so good be bad?_'

Juri's head was pulled off of the cock in her mouth as the Merc leered down at her hooded eyes. "You're really liking this now aren't you bitch?" He asked, before Juri could reply he made to shove his cock down her throat again, only to be stopped by the scarred merc.

"Wait, please," he requested, motioning for the two inside of her to pull out, drawing a whimper from the girl as she lost the pleasure. He roughly grabbed her hair and pulled her so that her face was eye level with his. "You want to feel more slut? Answer me!"

Juri was silent, her eyes hooded, mind hazy from the pleasure. "Yesh..." She whimpered out finally. "I wantsh moar..."

Scarred grinned sickly as he grabbed her tit and squeezed tightly. "You like this?" He asked. "You like being used as a _fuck toy_?"

Juri nodded weakly. "Yesh..." she said, moaning as both pleasure and pain assaulted her. "Pleash... fucksh me..."

"Hmm, only if you swear to be our property..." Scarred sneered as he gestured for a man to come forward, he was carrying a red hot brand that had the logo of the Gato Corporation on it. "Swear it and accept the brand and you're life will be nothing but pleasuring our cocks and obeying our every order, your name will be Slut, you will have no will, you will be used in any way _we _decide to use you, all you would be is a sack of flesh, and chances are you will be giving birth every nine months, boys trained for guards, girls to be trained as sluts just like you... don't you want that, Slut?"

Juri's body shuddered with each of his declarations, her entire body screaming at her to accept it as true so that she could be fucked more, her mind hazy and unresponsive. "I... I shwear it..." she got out her eyes begging for the cocks that surrounded her. "I shwear to be the shlut for all of yoush..."

Scarred grinned and motioned to the grinning merc who held the brand. He pressed it against the previously unmarked skin causing the skin to begin burning making Juri scream in not just pain, but pleasure as her broken mind began to register the pain as pleasure. "MASHTERS!" She screamed out. "DO WHAT YOU WITSH WITH MY BODY!"

"Well, you heard her boys!" the Scarred merc said. "She wants it! Let's show the girl a good time!" The mercs cheered before the next batch plunged into her ass and Pussy, and the Scarred merc stuffed his dick into her mouth.

Juri moaned as she put in every effort to please the men around her, her hands even being freed so that she may stroke some of the other, they released her from the harness as so she could move and gyrate her hips for the men's please, some of the men had even taken to using her hair for their pleasure as they wrapped the silky strand around their cocks. "Shank you mashers..." Juri said hazily, her mouth full of a mercs cum as she smiled, tears of joy and pleasure streaming down her face. "Shank you for fucking tshis lowly shlut..."

"That's what we like to hear!" A Merc said, fucking her pussy quickly before he came inside her without warning as he then pinched her nipples, causing her to scream in pleasure "Keep this up, and we'll make sure you feel like this for the rest of your life, slut!"

"YESH MASHTER!" Juri screamed as her pussy eagerly accepted the cum into her womb. "IMPREGNATE ME, CREATE MORE SHLUTSH FOR YOUR PLEASHURE!"

Juri had completely lost track of time, as minutes and hours passed as the Mercenaries fucked everything that could be fucked on her body. All she could feel now was constant pleasure and bliss as Cum flowed through and over her body.

Finally, at long last, Juri lied on the bed of the room, surrounded by the Mers. Her entire body was covered with their combined Cum, and her stomach was swollen to the point she almost looked pregnant. Juri rubbed the Cum deeper into her skin and hair "Pleash... more..." she whispered, "I... I wansh more..."

The scarred merc grinned down at her as he place a foot on her swollen stomach and started pushing down on it making Juri scream in pleasure as the cum was forced out of her ass and pussy. "Don't worry, Slut," He informed as the last of the men left the room. "After all, now you have to attend to the sick pleasure of our clients, and not to mention Gato's own. You'll be getting all the cocks you want."

Juri smiled happily as she weakly moved her body around to drink up the cum that had been spilled out of her, making the man sneer down at her. "What a bitch, lapping the cum of her masters like that," he said contemptuously, before letting a sick grin slip onto his face. "Still, she's best pussy we've had in a long while, even after going through all 50 men stationed here her pussy and ass are still tight, we will make a killing off of that slut."

With those parting words the scarred merc turned and left the room, leaving Juri to continue cleaning the up the cum that had spilled.

_**LEMON END**_

_Meanwhile, Outskirts of Wave_

Another boat silently landed on the shore, and a figure stepped off of the boat. The figure wore a dark red hooded cloak with two symbols on its back, masking their features. The top symbol was an intricate golden design **(1)**, while the lower symbol was the Kanji for Fire.

After thanking the boatman (and proving the figure to be male due to their voice), the figure began working his way inland, searching for the Konoha Team he had been following.

'_I hope this isn't a wild goose chase,_' he thought to himself. '_Her name just happens to appear on the roster of freshly graduated Genin when I come as one of the Fire Daimyo's representatives to check in on Konoha? It's way too fortuitous to be a coincidence, and it might be someone different..._'

'_But... if it is her... if my little sister is still alive... I'll do what I can to teach her both our parents' arts, even if I must conceal my identity so as to prevent political fallout..._'

_END CHAPTER_

**(1) **** . **

OoOoOoO

**AN: I kinda realized after a few PMs and Reviews that I kinda had the ages off for Akira's Age group, as of now they are around 28-30 years while Kakashi's age group is in their late thirties.**

**Name:** Akira Hisanaga

**Aliases:** Bloody Hand of Konoha

**Age:** 28

**Height:** 6'7"

**Weight:** 186 lbs

**Eye Color:** Heterochromatic, Right Eye: Dark Green, Left Eye: Gold

**Hair Color/Style:** Brown/Long Ponytail

**Rank: **Jonin

**Loyalty:** Konohagakure

**Specialty:** Infiltration/Taijutsu/Assassination/Archery

**Unique Traits:** Highly Versatile; Shunpo Mastery; Raiton Mastery; Taijutsu Mastery; Fuuinjutsu Journeywoman; Archery Master; Wolf Summoning Contract; Left arm is tightly wrapped in seal marked bandages

**Likes:** Her Genin Teammates, her sensei, teaching; Icha-Icha; Kakashi

**Dislikes:** Losing; Bigots; those who look down on her

**Bio:** The last remaining member of the Hisanaga Clan, Akira became a shinobi to make her parents proud of their daughter, something that she is quite sure she has accomplished, attaining the Rank of Jonin at age of twenty and has been given a genin squad to teach and lead. She's also somewhat of an oddity amongst Shinobi having chosen to master the bow, and is actually extremely proficient in using it, not only for assassination, but in the midst of combat. Not only that, she is considered one of the Taijutsu Masters (Mistress in this case) of Konoha, with her unique taijutsu style earning her the nickname of 'Bloody Hand of Konoha' as well as being one of the rare Raiton masters and a skilled user of Fuuinjutsu attaining her Journeywoman ranking scant months ago making her one of the most versatile Kunoichi in Konoha, especially when you consider the fact that Kakashi had made her a protege when she was a Chunin under his command and taught her advanced assassination techniques.

**Theme Song:** 'Hunger' - Amaranthe

**Quotes:**

"*Yawns* Boring! Try harder!"

"Hey buddy, there's a supply closet over there if you're interested..."

"Don't you just _love _the smell of blood?"

"Boom, Headshot"


End file.
